Un Recuerdo (Delena) (Klaroline) (Pausada)
by MoonlitDesire2
Summary: (AU)Elena quiere una tranquila vida de estudiante universitaria. Pero su mayor problema a regresado. ¿Qué hará Elena, para no caer en la dulce tentación? Caroline tiene un lema. No enamorarse. Pero su debilidad tiene nombre ¿Qué hará Caroline para alejarla?
1. Sinopsis

FanFic (AU) (EDITANDO)

Elena Gilbert, es una chica como cualquier otra, luchando para tener una educación. Su inteligencia la a llevado a conseguir una beca en una de las Universidades mas prestigiosas de New York "Wagner College" En su segundo año de estudiar Psicología, su vida da un giro. Su pacifica vida hasta ahora, se ve envuelta en un pasado que ella pensaba olvidado. Empieza a desenterrar algo que ella había tratado de esconder bajo llave en su corazón, todo por él, ese hombre que nunca pensó volver a ver, pero que siempre abarcó sus recuerdos. Algo que le había costado olvidar empezaría a resurgir de nuevo, un pasado hermoso, pero también doloroso. Un pasado que aunque no quería admitir, le llenaba el corazón y el alma. Y ahora él volvía para arrastrarla en una vida llena de pasión, y amor descontrolado.

Caroline Forbes, amiga y casi hermana de Elena. Siempre han estado juntas, compartiendo una amistad desde la infancia. Caroline tiene un lema, no enamorarse. Pero su vida es mas complicada de lo que parece, su debilidad. Nik Mikaelson, amigo y enemigo, su debilidad. Nik ama a Caroline, pero ella lo aleja o al menos trata.

La aventura de estos cuatro amigos apenas empieza, con recuerdos del pasado, y nuevas experiencias.


	2. Prólogo

Estudiar, estudiar, estudiar. Era en todo lo que pensaba, en mi mente no había otra cosa mas que estudiar, tenia que hacerlo si no quería perder la beca que me había ganado en esa Universidad tan cara y prestigiosa. Quería ser una de las mejores psicólogas de New York, y para eso, necesitaba estudiar. Sabia bien, que si no le ponía ganas, todos mis esfuerzos los echaría a la basura. Por eso es que mi lema no se salia de la palabra estudio. No importaba si se me quemaba el cerebro estudiando, eso me mantenía fuerte para ya no pensar, pensar en esa persona, la cual había hecho añicos mi corazón y mi alma. Era solo un recuerdo, un recuerdo guardado en lo mas oscuro y hueco de mi subconsciente. Además, jamas volvería a verlo. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba hasta hace seis meses, cuando entro en la clase. No podía ser mas maldita mi suerte, ahí estaba, era como si lo que estaba pensado se había materializado en carne y hueso, en una malditamente sexy tentación. Él estaba allí, y volvía para poner mi mundo de cabeza.


	3. Capitulo 1

Un gran estruendo se escucho en la habitación. Sabia que había mandado a un lugar mejor a esa maldita alarma del demonio. Tenia ya cinco minutos sonando en todo su esplendor, también era indicio que debía comprar una nueva. Me tape la cara con la almohada, quería dormir mas. Me había acostado tan tarde por estar estudiando, al final no había sido ni por una fiesta. Mi vida no se basaba en esas cosas que los chicos de mi edad hacían. Mi vida era estudiar.

Me estire en la cama, mis huesos crujieron. Debía levantarme. Pesadamente arrastre mi cansado ser hasta el baño. Después de darme una ducha con agua al punto del congelamiento para poder despertar mejor. Me cambie en unos vaqueros azules y una hollister blanca, con letras rojas. Le di una arreglada mas a mi cabello, puse un poco de brillo en mis labios. De nuevo con eso, me maltrate a mi misma en el espejo, últimamente estaba poniendo demasiado empeño en mi persona. ¡¿Para qué?! si de todas formas él, no lo notaria. Era una estúpida, de nuevo pensando en eso. No podía evitarlo, hacia ya seis meses que mi cabeza no me dejaba en paz.

Me pegue en las mejillas, y tome mi bolso.

Baje las escaleras corriendo. Lo bueno de estar sola era que mi madre no estaba para reprenderme. Corrí a la cocina, tome un yogurt, lo agite. Eso seria mi desayuno. Salí al pasillo, tome las llaves de mi moto. Bueno, mas bien era una scooter, regalo de mis padres al graduarme de Bachilleres.

Tenia que apresurarme, el transito en este lado de la ciudad era terrible. Lo bueno era que podía escabullirme en los callejones. Me coloque el casco y me dispuse a salir. Afrontar otro día mas.

Estaba en el segundo semestre, de mi segundo año universitario. Si, llevaba ya dos largos años estudiando en una de las Universidades mas reconocidas de mi ciudad. Me había costado llegar hasta allí, mi familia no tenia el dinero para pagar una educación en ese sitio, pero mi inteligencia había dado fruto.

Me había ganado una beca, mis quemadas de cerebro habían funcionado. Los jóvenes como yo, solo podíamos soñar con una educación en ese lugar. Sabía que aún me faltaba recorrer un camino largo, la Psicológia no era una carrera fácil, pero me encantaba saber como la mente de las personas trabajaban.

Llegue a la media hora, eso era un logro. Me estacione como siempre. Mis amigos ya estaban allí. Siempre nos encontrábamos debajo del árbol que estaba enfrente del edificio, era una costumbre. Platicar de como no la habíamos pasado el fin de semana. Claro, como si mis fines de semana fueran interesantes.

Llegue a ellos con una sonrisa. Me acomode el bolso por encima del hombro.

—¡Hola chicos! —los dos voltearon el rostro cuando escucharon mi voz.

—¡Elena! Que tarde llegas —tome mi teléfono y observe la hora.

—No es cierto, llegue a tiempo —alce el aparato para que lo notara—, además, no tengo la culpa que mi madre no esté. Ella es la que siempre me despierta.

—Pareces una niñita, ya deberías madurar —me reprendió con su dedo mi segunda madre.

Deslice una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? —saltó Jeremy a la conversación.

—Bien, pude leerme casi dos libros completos —él arrugo las cejas.

—Que logro —bufo.

Jeremy Farewell, uno de mis recientes amigos. Guapo, alto, tez blanca, pelo ligeramente negro, cara de niño. Su padre era cirujano plástico y su madre doctora en pediatría. Así que si algo les sobraba era el dinero, no debía matarse el tiempo estudiando, como era mi caso. Quería ser ingeniero, nada que ver con las profesiones de sus padres. Tenia una linda novia, llamada Bonnie Bennet, también pertenecía a nuestro pequeño circulo. Ella era modelo, y una de las mas pagadas en la ciudad.

De ultimo estaba Caroline Forbes, mi mejor amiga desde que usábamos pañales, ella sabia todo de mi y yo sabia todo de ella. Su madrastra era dueña de varias tiendas de joyas en la ciudad, su padre un empresario.

Con tantas personas importantes a mi alrededor, me sentía como la mosca en la leche. Mis padres no tenían grandes profesiones. Mi padre era escultor y mi madre pintora, ellos amaban el arte, y aunque eran buenos nunca los habían llevado a la fama. No que lo estuvieran buscando, mi padre siempre me decía, que teníamos la felicidad que necesitábamos, decía que aveces las personas que lo tenían todo, estaban muy vacías por dentro, y que el dinero no podía cubrir el hoyo que habían en sus corazones. Yo se lo tomaba en broma, hasta que empecé a ver el vació de mis amigos, por no tener a sus padres con ellos todo el tiempo.

—¿Ya vamos a entrar, hoy tengo examen y no se si lo pasare? —me pase las manos una arriba de la otra, estaban sudadas.

—Lo dice la cerebrito —Jeremy movió la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

—¿Por qué lo dices con tal sarcasmo? —lo mire de malas.

—Tú siempre pasas los exámenes y con las calificaciones mas altas, así que deja el teatro —Caroline le dio un codazo.

—Oye, no es ningún teatro. Los exámenes me preocupan aun mas que a ti, debo pasarlos mi beca depende de ellos, tú no debes preocuparte de eso por que tus padres pagan todo —solté con ironía.

—Así es Jer. ¡Eres un idiota! —Caroline lo reprendió.

—Es cierto, lo siento Elena. Entonces buena suerte. Nos vemos a la salida, no las acompañare en el almuerzo, Bonnie me hablo ayer dice que tiene una sesión de fotos aquí cerca, así que almorzaremos juntos.

—Salúdala de nuestra parte Jer, dile que queremos verla.

—¡Claro, yo le digo, nos vemos! —se despidió de nosotras.

Caroline rodó los ojos, me jalo del brazo para adentrarnos en el edificio. Iba callada y eso me asustaba, sabia que algo le había pasado. La conocía mejor que nadie.

—Ya dilo.

—¿El qué? —rodó los ojos.

—Se que traes algo.

—Solo pensaba en Jer y Bonnie, lo enamorados que están —hizo una mueca de asco—. Si eso es estar enamorados, yo paso.

—No seas así, tal vez el hombre de tu vida llegara, uno nunca sabe que repare el futuro.

—No Elena, por ahora estoy muy bien así, después de ese amargo noviazgo que tuve con Tyler, no quiero saber de hombres.

—Bueno tal vez tengas razón. Además, yo no creo en el amor —un dolor se alojo en mi pecho.

En verdad no creía en el maldito amor. Había sufrido en el pasado, así que para mi no existía.

Nos dirigimos al salón con Caroline, las dos estudiábamos lo mismo. Ella quería de igual forma saber como trabajaba la mente. Aun no entraban todos a clase. Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. Alboroto se escucho en la entrada. Me acomode en mi silla, no debía afectarme, claro que no, y menos hoy que tenia ese examen tan importante.

Me enterré en mi asiento, mordiéndome los labios. Saque mi libro de notas, el que siempre usaba para estudiar, puse toda mi atención en este. Los cuchicheos seguían. Caroline me pico con su lápiz por un lado del hombro. Levante la mirada molesta a sus ojos.

—Míralos, ¡Ay como me chocan! Quisiera aventarles agua hirviendo —mascullo.

—Caroline, ignora todo eso por Dios.

—Pues no es que se pueda mucho, hacen un maldito alboroto.

Caroline hablaba del grupito de Rebekah Mikaleson, claro que en lugares como estos no podían faltar. Eran como plagas de cucarachas, siempre queriendo hacer la vida escolar imposible. Rebekah era la mas popular de la Universidad, y su grupito de seguidores, le besaban los pies. Era hermosa, tal vez por eso sentía que caminaba en aire. Rubia, cuerpo de ensueño, semblante de la Barbie perfecta. Su padre era el gobernador de condado y eso le aumentaba a su poder de sentirse altiva y una Diosa. Ella estudiaba lo mismo que yo, tenia dos años que había llegado de Europa, y tenia una jauría de seguidores, pesados y groseros, al igual que ella. Sus mejores amigas besadoras de su maldito perfecto trasero, April y Rose, ellas juntas eran el terror de la Universidad.

Caroline me volvió a rodar los ojos. Sabia que no las soportaba. Pero eso no era tan malo, ella no se metía con nosotras, mientras no nos metiéramos con nada de lo de ella. Volví mi atención de nuevo a mis notas. Otro escándalo mas fuerte que el anterior se desato, pero esta vez no por la perfecta de Rebekah, si no que por su perfecto novio.

Damon Salvatore, como describirlo sin verme tan obvia o idiota, como el montón de chicas que cuando pasaba, dejaba derrapando baba. Él era guapo, mierda mas que guapo, pelo negro azabache, tez blanca, cuerpo de Dios griego, si el maldito estaba dotado, pero lo mas hermoso de él, eran sus ojos. Esos dos zafiros que con solo una mirada te quitaban el aliento. Tenia seis meses que había llegado de España.

Entro sonriendo y dirigió su mirada hacia nosotras, Caroline alzo una ceja al verlo. Se inclino hacia mi.

—¡¿Qué demonios mira?! —le alce los hombros en respuesta. Seguí con mi atención en las notas, pero podía sentir que se dirigía hacia nosotras.

Sus pasos pesados resonaron en medio de Caroline y yo, lo sentí tomar asiento detrás de mi, y el estomago se me bajo hasta los pies. Me sentí mal. No era que le tuviera miedo, era solo que no quería verme en la situación de que su novia me hiciera un show. Ya me había tocado ver muchas de esas.

Sentí su dedo picar mi hombro, un frió me subió hasta la garganta, estrujándome las cuerdas. Pase saliva.

—¿Nerviosa? —murmuro cerca de mi oreja. ¡Por Ala!

—Algo —respondí, rezando para que no me hiciera platica.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a murmurar mas cerca aun. Jesús el corazón sonaba en mi cabeza. Me impulse hacia adelante. Gire mi rostro para verlo. Sus ojos pasearon por mi cara.

—No quiero fallar —me mordí los labios, el bajo su mirada a estos, se paso la lengua por los suyos. Una sonrisa se curvo en la conjentura de su boca. Mierda, el calor se apodero de mi estomago.

—No lo harás, eres muy inteligente —volvió a subir su mirada a mis ojos.

Me quede sin aire. Un calor se apodero de mis mejillas. Le sonreí, él me sonrió de vuelta. Las piernas me temblaron. Me volteé de nuevo hacia el frente. No debía platicar con él, si no quería problemas con la odiosa de Rebekah.

Se levanto y se dirigió a su lugar correcto. Al lado de su perfecta novia. Caroline me veía horrorizada, me murmuro algo, pero no capte que era lo que me decía, yo aun estaba perdida en esos ojos. Sentía una presión, una asfixia a mi alrededor, algo que no debía sentir.

El Profesor entro en el aula reprendiendo a todos que tomaran asiento. Nos entrego el examen. Y trate de concentrarme. Si, debía concentrarme.

La campana sonó, anunciando que la clase había concluido.

—Elena, te invito el almuerzo —la voz de Caroline, me hizo salta, joder mi mente no estaba aquí.

—Esta bien —tome mi bolso.

—¿Qué te pareció el examen?

—Creo que bien, estuvo mas fácil de lo que creía.

Rogaba a Dios que de verdad hubiera salido bien. Mi mente había estado media perdida, porque él me había hablado. Seis meses llevaba en este lugar y nunca, nunca antes me había dedicado ni siquiera un hola.

—Elena —volteé mi rostro a su fruncido ceño—. ¿Qué te dijo el pelado ese de Damon? —me pase las manos en el cabello, mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Car me alcanzo en lo que parpadee.

—Me pregunto si estaba nerviosa, le respondí que algo, después me respondió que no fallaría por que era inteligente.

Salimos del salón.

—Es un idiota, no dejes que te hable mucho.

—A mi también me extraño, nunca antes me había dirigido la palabra.

—Lo que pasa, es que ya se canso de su jauría de seguidoras emplastadas, y quiere que las que no le ponemos caso, lo hagamos —lance un suspiro.

Llegamos a la cafetería, ordenamos y nos sentamos en una esquina.

—Sabes que he pensado. Que me iré a vivir a España —Caroline abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¡¿Por qué?! —jugué con mi comida en el plato.

—No lo se, solo es algo que últimamente he pensado —regrese mis ojos al rostro molesto de Caroline, veía por encima de mi hombro, con una mirada que si tuviera balas, ya hubiera matado a muchos—. ¿Qué miras —volteé el rostro.

Sabia que era lo que le causaba ese humor.

—¡Ay no! viene hacia acá. No lo soporto —aventó el cubierto en la comida.

—Nik es lindo. A mi me simpatiza —me saco la lengua.

—Entonces sal con él.

—Tampoco es para tanto, además, nunca te haría eso —le guiñe el ojo. Ella me tiro una papa frita.

—Es tan mujeriego —le rodé los ojos. Le negué con el rostro.

—Eso no lo sabes —él llego a nosotras con una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

Niklaus Mikaleson, un chico agradable, amigo de todos, él no tenia ningún grupo social, ya que se llevaba con media Universidad, su actitud siempre era alegre. La pesadilla de Caroline.

—¿Señoritas como están? hoy se ven realmente hermosas —guiño un ojo y su sonrisa brillo.

—Ahorratelo, poeta de cuarta —Caroline destilo veneno. Él se acomodo a un lado de mi. Con sus piernas abiertas.

—Caroline, ¿por qué te caigo tan mal? —puso ojitos de cachorrito regañado, hizo pucheros con sus labios. Me hizo tirar el jugo. Caroline se acomodo la chaqueta que traía. Tomo una larga respiración y lo señalo.

—¿Por que sera? ¡Ah! ¡ya se! —abrió sus ojos verde olivo—. ¡Porque eres un idiota! —entorno los ojos aburrida.

—Caroline, no seas así —la reprendí. Estaba siendo demasiado hiriente.

—Si, Sweet heart, no me trates así, ya que de esa hermosa boca, solo debería salir miel para esta abeja —me eche a reír. Nik de verdad era algo mas.

—Eres un odioso. ¡Vamos Elena! —Car se levanto de golpe. Los platos de comida se movieron por el repentino movimiento. La mire a los ojos, regañándola con la mirada. Dio la vuelta y me tomo de la mano.

—Adiós Nik, nos vemos por allí. Lo siento —murmure, mientras intentaba que Caroline no me tumbara.

Salimos de la cafetería, el rostro de Caroline era un tomate, aunque no sabia si de vergüenza o coraje. Busco algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Saco unas mentas, se metió tres de un solo a la boca, respiro y dejo salir el aire, como si estuviera practicando yoga.

—¡Ay que ridículo, no lo soporto!

—Nik es simpático, además esta re-guapo, sexy —le alce ambas cejas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No me lo puedes negar —la vi morderse las mejillas, ladeo la cadera y taconeo el piso.

—Bueno, solo un poquito, un diminuto poquito —me carcajee, me dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Claro que no, es súper guapo, además, supe que sale con una modelo de la agencia donde trabaja Bonnie —ella tenso la mandíbula. Rechino los dientes.

—Eso no lo sabia —la vi perderse en sus pensamientos. La tome del brazo para caminar con ella por el pasillo.

—Bueno, y dicen que es hermosa —ella gruño. Me estaba aguantado la risa, ella estaba celosa, sabia que Nik le gustaba aunque lo negara. Aunque la hicieran beber fuego, ella no lo aceptaría.

—Eso solo te prueba lo idiota e imbécil que es. ¿Qué hace conquistando chicas aquí, si tiene una modelo? —las palabras le salían con pique.

—Es como te he dicho, es simpático, solo trata de alegrarnos el día —me vio de reojo y me ladeo los labios.

—Como sea, te dejo. Debo ir a mi clase de repostería —me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos. Yo debo ir a la biblioteca.

—Por favor, no te hundas en ese lugar.

—Claro que no, llegare a tiempo a mi siguiente clase.

—Bien.

Nos despedimos.

Me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, tenia días buscando un libro, esperaba encontrarlo allí.

Llegue y me introduje en una de las salas mas solitarias, era lógico, todo el mundo estaba en otras actividades. Aventé mi bolso en la mesa, y me dirigí a los libreros. Con la mirada busque el libro. Lo había encontrado, pero estaba demasiado alto, vi hacia un lado y hacia el otro, no había nadie cerca. Alcance las escaleras para tomarlo por mi cuenta. Me subí en estas sin cuidado, sentí el jalón de mi pantalón que se había quedado estancado en uno de los escalones, trate de halarlo para desprenderlo, pero mis pies me traicionaron. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, solo para sentir como mi cuerpo quedaría estampado el piso.

Para mi sorpresa estaba en los brazos de alguien. Abrí lentamente los ojos y la vergüenza me ataco, al ver el rostro de mi salvador. Y que rostro.

—¿Estas bien? —sus largas pestañas parpadearon. Su mandíbula se tenso.

—Sí, es que soy tan despistada —dije aun en sus brazos—. Podrías ba-jarme —le susurre.

—¿Segura estas bien? —asentí con el rostro.

Me bajo lento. Sacudí mi blusa.

—Gracias. Quería un libro, pero esta muy alto —me gire tratando de desenredar mi nerviosismo—. Pero pediré ayuda.

—¿Es ese? —me señalo, viéndome directo a los ojos.

—Sí, ese —me mordí los labios. Él bajo sus ojos, se mordió los de él. Un cosquilleo me paso por las piernas.

—Yo lo bajo por ti —se inclino, y mis ojos viajaron a sus fuertes brazos. Esos brazos donde segundos atrás había estado.

—No, no te hagas problema —reaccione.

—No es ningún problema.

—Muy bien —respondí resignada, me observo por arriba de su hombro—. Es el azul de la derecha —le dije. Apreté los labios. Lo alcanzo y paso sus ojos por el titulo.

—Psicología invertida, como trabaja la mente. Interesante —lo puso al frente para que lo tomara. Lo sostuve, pero no lo soltaba. Subí mi mirada a sus ojos. Los de él no se despegaban de mi rostro. Eran hermosos.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? —pregunte jalando el libro para que lo soltara, pero lo hice moverse un paso hacia adelante. Casi topando con mis pies, me trague el aire, pero me lleve su olor.

—Estaba buscando un libro, cuando vi que te subiste a la escalera, corrí para evitar una desgracia —una sonrisa se le pinto en los labios—. Siempre metiéndote en problemas ¿cierto? —la boca se me seco. Jalé con mas fuerza el libro, removiéndolo de sus manos.

—Tengo que irme. Gracias y adiós —corrí hacia la mesa, tome mi bolso, baje la mirada al pasar por su lado.

—Adiós, Elena —lo escuche murmurar.

El corazón me retumbaba en las orejas, se me quería salir. ¿Por qué debía ser él, precisamente él, quien me ayudara? Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, me tuve que pegar a la pared para no caerme. Mi mente empezó a vagar.

_Flashback_

_—Elena, no te metas en esa cueva, algo puede salir de allí, un monstruo._

_—Que gallina eres. Ven, no seas miedoso. Dicen que las cuevas contienen magia._

_—No, que tal si sale un ogro de allí. ¡No quiero ir!_

_—Que gallina eres, pareciera que yo fuera el chico y tu la chica miedosa. Vamos, no nos pasara nada, además tienes ya siete años, demuéstralo._

_"A los cinco minutos después de adentrarse en la cueva"_

_—¡Ah! ¡te dije que nos iba a pasar algo!_

_—Yo no sabia que habían zorrillos allí dentro._

_—Mi mamá me va a matar._

_—La mía igual. ¡Pff! apestas._

_—¡¿Por culpa de quien, Elena?! tú siempre nos metes en problemas._

_Fin del Flashback_

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, las imágenes pasaban en mi cabeza como una película borrosa. Trate de estabilizar mi respiración. Mierda no debía recordar esas cosas. Una voz conocida me saco de trance.

—¿Elena? —apreté los ojos, esa voz. Definitivamente el universo estaba en contra mía.

—Hola, Stefan —él se acerco aún mas a mi.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —él me dio una mirada, yo sostuve mis ojos en su rostro.

—Estas pálida.

—¡Ja! voy a mi otra clase, ¿pero como has estado?

—Más o menos, ya que sigues ignorándome —frunció las cejas.

—Eso no es cierto, si no, no estaría aquí platicando contigo —me maltrate mentalmente.

Era cierto que evitaba al famoso Stefan Salvatore, hermano de Damon, tenían la misma edad, eran hijos de distintas madres, las cuales habían estado embarazadas al mismo tiempo. Si, el padre era un canalla.

Stefan era simpático, pelo castaño, ojos llamativos. En resumidas palabras, era bastante guapo. Su aura era la que aveces me hacia retroceder, demasiado misterioso.

Mientras platicaba con Stefan, vi a Damon salir de la biblioteca, nos dio una mala mirada a mi y a su hermano y se dirigió por el otro pasillo. Parecía que le había molestado vernos.

**Damon**

Iba camino hacia mi siguiente clase, todavía lleva su olor en mi cerebro. Al salir me tope con una imagen que siempre había odiado. Elena con Stefan, platicando como dos grandes amigos. Me dio rabia, sabia que no tenia ningún derecho, pero era como me sentía. Era odioso verlos juntos.

Redirigí mis pasos, para no toparme con ellos. Al llegar a mi siguiente clase, me encontré con Rebekah. Ella era hermosa, además, era con la joven que me había llevado bien cuando acababa de integrarme a la Universidad, así que le pedí que saliéramos, ella no lo dudo ni un segundo. Pensaba que tal vez así, me sacaría de la mente a esa mujer que últimamente estaba matando mi cerebro, consumiendo mis neuronas, maldita suerte. Debía de sacármela de la mente, era algo que me hacia daño, y no quería pasar por la desilusión de nuevo.

Llegue a la entrada de mi clase. Rebekah se tiro en un abrazo alrededor de mi cuello. Era tan intensa, pero sobretodo melosa.

—Rebekah ¿qué haces aquí?

Aunque no estudiáramos lo mismo, teníamos algunas clases juntos al igual que con Elena. Esa chica. Removí la cabeza para no pensar mas en ella. La tome de los brazos y la desenganche.

—Quería verte cosita —se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en los labios—. Además, tengo que contarte algo ¡super genial! —salto de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿De qué se trata? —me pase las manos por el cabello, ella aveces me desesperaba.

—Muy bien, escucha. Abra un baile el viernes para celebrar el nuevo ascenso del director, y mi madre sera la que organice la fiesta —se mordió los labios, gesto que no me desagradaba en lo absoluto, algo que me recordaba mucho a cierta chica, volví a aterrizar—. ¡Y quiero que tu seas mi pareja! —abrió los brazos a ambos lados.

—¿Quieres que sea tu pareja? —ella asintió frenética.

Estaba meditando las palabras, cuando vi a Stefan y Elena. Venían hacia acá, actué por maldito impulso. Tome a Rebekah de las mejillas y la hundí en mi boca. Estaba actuando como un estúpido chiquillo. En verdad me odiaba a mi mismo.

**Elena**

Iba riéndome de los chistes de Stefan, se había ofrecido acompañarme a mi siguiente clase, estaba preocupado por lo pálida que me había visto, así que había insistido. Al llegar nos topamos con la imagen de Damon en la boca de Rebekah, que horror. Un malestar me bajo por el estomago. Regrese mi atención a Stefan, que mas me daba, ademas ya llevan tiempo siendo novios, solo que siempre había evitado estos encuentros, era muy pocas veces que me tocaba presenciarlos. Tome un suspiro, mientras fingía una gran sonrisa a Stefan. Trate de ignorar, pero la boca de Stefan tenia que hablar.

—Hermano, cuidado te la comes —rió en burla al llegar a ellos. Damon soltó a Rebekah y salto los ojos en mi, después en Stefan.

—A ti que mas te da, vienes muy bien acompañado —sus ojos se posaron en mi. Oscuros, me erizo la piel.

Rebekah se paro enfrente de Damon, puso un dedo en su barbilla, apreté el libro en mis brazos.

—Cuñado, no pensé que tuvieras tan malos gustos —malicia lleno su maldito rostro.

—¿Disculpa? lo dices por alguna razón en particular, quizás él lo sepa mejor que nadie —mire a Rebekah y después a Stefan, ellos desviaron los ojos. Damon frunció las cejas no entendiendo mis palabras.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Damon interesado. Alce las cejas, tratando de no seguir en esta platica.

—Ay amor, no le hagas caso. Elena es una pobretona que esta aquí con una beca. Lo que quiere, es conquistar a el bobis de Stefan, para ver si la saca de su miserable vida —el coraje se apodero de mis entrañas, me acerque a ella. Iba a decirle lo que se merecía, pero Damon se puso en medio.

—No hables así de ella, Rebekah. Tú no lo conoces —me trague la lengua.

—Y vale mucho mas que otras —añadió Stefan, riendo. Rebekah dejo salir un suspiro de aburrimiento.

—¡Pero que flojera me dan los dos! Tenían que ser hermanos —Rebekah empujo a Damon y se dio la vuelta. Se fue maltratando por el pasillo.

—Elena... —le pare el dedo índice en señal que no dijera nada.

—Ustedes dos tampoco me conocen, así que por favor, evítense el dirigirme la palabra —suspire, me acomode el bolso en el hombro, y camine en medio de ellos, empujándolos con mi cuerpo.

Entre a la clase con el coraje en la lengua. Me senté, mordí mis labios, sintiéndome estúpida. Nunca antes me había relacionado con ellos, por que ahora esto me estaba pasando. No podía involucrarme en estas cosas. Necesitaba enfocarme en mi beca, en mis estudios, nada mas.

Damon entro en el aula, camino hacia donde estaba yo. Gire los ojos quería hundirme en el asiento, desaparecer si se podía. Se sentó detrás de mi.

—Lo siento —su voz era tensa. Me costo contestarle.

—No te preocupes, esta olvidado. Solo déjame en paz —tome el libro y lo abrí, me incline hacia adelante enterrando mi cara en este.

Así paso la clase. Damon no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en todo el día. Ni tampoco era que yo estuviera esperándola. Yo misma le había dicho que me dejara en paz. La campana sonó, tome mi bolso y salí disparada del salón. Necesitaba salir de este lugar, limpiar mi mente o me volvería loca.

**Damon**

Al salir de el aula, no vi a Elena, esa mujer era veloz, quería disculparme por la pesada de Rebekah, había sido una grosera. Ademas, en parte tenia la culpa. La busque con la mirada entre el hormiguero de estudiantes, pero solo vi a Stefan, merodeando con los ojos, me supuse que buscaba lo mismo que yo.

Me acerque a él molesto.

—¡Hey! ¿qué buscas con tanto empeño? —deslizo una sonrisa.

—Creo que lo mismo que tú —no me hizo gracia.

—¿Qué te traes con Elena? —alzo los hombros.

—Hermano, es algo que a ti, no debe por que interesarte —se volteo hacia la pared y arranco la publicidad que estaba pegada—. ¿Un baile? hm... que interesante —apretó los labios—. La invitare.

—¿¡Que estas loco!? —lo tome de la playera—. Perdiste el juicio —él aparto mi agarre con fuerza, sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro con furia—. ¿Qué quieres de ella?

—¿Porqué de pronto te importa tanto Elena? Deja el pasado en el pasado Damon, o mejor dicho, cosita —se burlo—. Adiós, hermano —camino perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Me recosté en la pared, que demonios me sucedía, Stefan tenia razón, por que demonios de pronto me empezaba a importar.

_Flashback._

_—¿Iras conmigo al baile de la secundaria, seras mi pareja?_

_—Esta bien, con una condición._

_—¿Cual?_

_—Que debes peinarte esos pelos de escoba._

_—Pero de que hablas, están de moda._

_—No, no lo están._

_—¡Va! esta bien, me peinare. Eres tan graciosa._

_—Mira, mira, allí va la estrella fugaz. Ven, dame tu mano. Pidamos un deseo._

_—Muy bien, pido no caerme de este tejado, y quedar como tortilla en el pavimento._

_—Eso no, otra cosa. Pido que jamas dejemos de ser amigos._

_—Si, yo también pido eso, Elena. Jamas quiero dejar de ser tu amigo._

_—Yo tampoco, Damon._

_Fin del Flashback_

Los dedos retumbantes de alguien en mi rostro me hicieron saltar.

—¡Wow! enterrado en memorias ¡eh!

—Nik. Mierda en verdad me perdí —él alzo las cejas.

—Lo se. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada que no pueda resolver —me observo con duda.

—Ya están todos afuera, vamos —lo seguí.

Nik era de los antiguos amigos que aun me quedaban, bueno era el único que me quedaba. Me presione la frente, esos recuerdos, me venían a matar la paz, y todo por acercarme a ella. ¿Qué demonios iba a pasar? No podía sacarla de mi mente.


	4. Capitulo 2

**Elena**

Las clases habían concluido. Camine hasta llegar Con Jeremy y Caroline. Los dos estaban en una acalorada platica, les fruncí las cejas al llegar a ellos.

—¡Chicos! —los dos detuvieron su platica. Alce las cejas, por eso tan repentino. Era como si no querían que me enterara.

—Elena, le decía a Jer que lo extrañamos en el almuerzo —Jer volteo el rostro y sonrió.

—¿Como esta Bonnie? —pregunte, ignorando la atmósfera. Era incomoda.

—Bien, les manda saludos. Estará abarrotada de trabajo. Se acercan las fechas festivas, así que tiene demasiadas promociones.

—Eso de ser modelo a de ser tan genial. Pero bueno, no ha todas se nos da, además, mi cuerpo de gorila no lo permitiría —me carcajee.

—Igual yo —repitió Caroline.

—De que hablan, las dos son muy lindas. Aparte que a ti se te dio lo de cerebrito, y a ti lo de sangrona —las dos lo agarramos a golpes. El reía.

—Eres un tonto Jer —me aventé a su cuerpo, él me sostuvo de la cintura para que no siguiera golpeándolo. Me empezó hacer cosquillas. Me removí en sus brazos—. ¡Basta, basta!

—Ya, ya mejor díganme como les fue en le examen —me acomode y sacudí los hombros.

—Bien, estuvo mas fácil de lo que pensaba.

—Te lo dije cerebrito —me dio de coscorrones en la cabeza. Su mirada cambio de risa a seriedad. Sus ojos viajaron por encima de mi cabeza—. Son ideas mías o el presumido ese no nos quita los ojos de encima —me quise voltear, pero Caroline me sostuvo de los hombros.

—No son ideas tuyas Jer, tiene ratos que lo note pero no dije nada. Que pesado.

—¿De quien hablan? —estaba confundida.

—No voltees, o te veras muy obvia.

—Él no me agrada —Jeremy soltó un suspiro.

—Tampoco a mi —rodó los ojos Caroline.

—¡¿De quien demonios hablan?!

—De Damon, ¿creo se llama así, cierto? —pregunto Jeremy.

Caroline chasqueó la lengua, asintió con el rostro.

—¿Esta viendo hacia acá? —pregunte como idiota.

—Mas bien creo que a la que ve es a ti —Jeremy apretó los ojos en picardía. Le hice una mueca de disgusto.

—No lo soporto —mascullo. Caroline siempre se mordía la lengua al hablar.

—Tú no soportas a nadie, Caro —murmuro Jer, ella le dio un golpe en el hombro—. Creo que tus padres iban a tener un chico, pero saliste chica —volvió a golpearlo en juego.

Yo tenia el pique de voltear el rostro, moría por ver si era cierto que Damon estaba con la mirada en nosotros. Pero no voltearía, no me afectaría, eso me repetía cada vez que lo veía, olvidar todo, olvidar el pasado.

**Damon**

Estaba recostado en el árbol, esperando a Rebekah. Cuando escuche al grupo de Elena cerca de las bancas de entrada de la Uni. Quería saber que clase de chicos eran, hasta ahora había deducido que eran muy alegres, se reían y jugaban entre ellos, parecían unos chiquillos.

Sentí un toque en mi espalda. Volteé el rostro, Nik estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡¿Qué rayos miras?! —le señale con los ojos.

—A ellos.

—El grupo de Elena. Si lo se, me encanta ver a la fierita de Caroline.

—¿No me digas que te sigue gustando esa chava? —mire a Nik con duda.

—Si, aun, es tan difícil de conquistar, pero eso la hace mas interesante —le fruncí las cejas.

—¿Qué me dices de Elena?

—¡Elena! No, para nada, solo es una buena amiga. Además, creo que se volverá monja —apreté los ojos, me reí para mis adentros.

—¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad? —clave mi mirada en Nik, el se movió.

—No le he conocido un solo novio desde que salimos de la Preparatoria.

—Eso no te lo creo —masculle, pero por dentro sentía emoción. Era un maldito.

—Es cierto. Desde que el imbécil de su novio de la preparatoria la dejo sin explicaciones y con un corazón roto, no la he visto salir con nadie —lo acribille con la mirada—. ¡¿Qué?! no me veas así —solté un suspiro.

—Ahórrate el discurso de salvador de damiselas —él me rodó los ojos—. ¿Y que me dices de ese chavo, se ve que le gusta?

—Jeremy, ¡Nah! que va. Tiene novia. Trabaja junto con Camille, es muy guapa. Jeremy solo es un buen amigo —eso me aliviaba, aunque sonara demasiado egoísta.

—¿Así que no ha tenido ningún novio? —me moví en el árbol, cruzándome de brazos.

—El necio siempre sera tu hermano, pero ella no lo pela. Es mas, creo que no le cae —otra sonrisa adorno mi rostro. Después recordé que los había visto juntos.

—Pues ni tanto, hoy los vi juntos.

—¡Besándose! —eso lo había gritado, atrajimos un poco de atención hacia nosotros.

—¡No idiota, no hables tan fuerte! —suspire—. No besándose, pero si platicando muy confiaditos.

—Pues siento que son por los viejos tiempos.

—¿Quizás?

—Damon, no estarás pensando en empezar a molestar a Elena, deberías alejarte de eso —le arquee las cejas —eso lo sabia, pero mi mente no me dejaba en paz, cada vez me llevaba al borde.

—¡Dejame en paz!

—En verdad Damon, desde que llegaste no le dirigiste la palabra, ¿por qué ahora de pronto te importa tanto?

—Deja de joderme Nik, yo se lo que hago.

—Solo te lo advierto, Rebekah es una perra, y si te escucha, seguro te degollara —me trague la desesperación, en parte Nik tenia algo de razón.

—Tu prima esta loca, como tú.

—Entonces para que sales con ella, te lo advertí, pero no escuchaste —lo observe molesto. Mientras veía a Rebekah acercarse a nosotros.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma, y la burra que se asoma —le tire una mala mirada.

—Shhh. Haz silencio o te degollara.

Rebekah llego hasta nosotros.

—¡Cosita! —se tiro a mi cuello. Presiono su pecho contra mi, dándome un beso ligero en los labios.

—Hola, Rebekah —le acaricie la mejilla.

¿Por que salia con Rebekah? la mujer estaba re buena, esa era una escusa bastante aceptable.

—Adiós, coshita —se burlo Nik. Haciendo pucheritos con los labios. Le rodé los ojos molesto.

—¡Piérdete Nik! —el cuerpo de Rebekah vibro en mis brazos. Nik alzo las manos, le saco la lengua, mientras se despedía de mi—. Que infantil, ¿por qué te juntas con ese tarado? —bufo.

—Es tu primo, no deberías de ser tan grosera —me rodeo de nuevo el cuello, colgándose de mi.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, por desgracia llevamos la misma sangre. Es un pesado, no se como mi tía tuvo un hijo tan poco agradable. ¿Y no entiendo como tú, te llevas tan bien con él?

—Nos conocemos desde pequeños, es como un hermano para mi —ella frunció sus cejas, se quedo en mi mirada.

—Entonces ha de saber muchas cosas de ti. Tú jamas me hablas de tu pasado, ¿por qué cosita? —la curiosidad llenaban sus ojos, se mojo los labios.

—Porque como lo dices, el pasado es pasado, y se debe quedar allí —alce la mirada hacia Elena.

Si, el pasado se debía quedar enterrado.

**Elena**

Llegue a mi casa, aventé el bolso encima del sillón. Se sentía tan solo aquí. Mis padres estaban de viaje, así que estar aquí sola me daba algo de nostalgia. Mi mente empezó a divagar.

¿Qué le sucedía a Damon? ¿por qué de pronto me hablaba? ¿por qué de pronto me seguía y no quitaba la mirada de mi?

Sacudí el rostro para dispersar las preguntas. Hace meses que había llegado y yo no existía para él. Quería salir, salir a despejar mi mente.

Corrí a mi habitación, me cambie en una sudadera, unos jeans rojos y me puse unas botas, estaba algo frió. Corrí de nuevo hacia abajo, tome mis llaves.

Iría despejar mi mente.

Llegue al parque del barrio donde vivía, me estacione. Era increíble que después de tantos cambios en este lugar, este parque era el único que conservaba el mismo aspecto de cuando era una niña. Camine hacia los columpios me senté en ellos y empeze a recordar.

_Flashback_

_—¡Vamos empuja con mas fuerza! —gritaba extasiada. Habíamos venido al parque con mi mejor amigo._

_—Pero te puedo tirar._

_—No lo harás. Tenemos que ganarnos el récord de el salto de columpio mas alto del mundo. ¡Vamos empuja!_

_—Esta bien, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo._

_—¡Mas fuerte! ¡Mas fuerte! Ya puedo ver mi casa._

_—¿Enserio? ¿no te creo? _

_—¡Ahhh! _

_—¡Elena! ¡Elena! ¿¡Dime que estas bien!? ¡responde!_

_—Ja,ja,ja,ja espera, cuantos Damon miro, son dos, o tres. Mi cabeza da vueltas._

_—Estas loca —Damon se volteo molesto._

_—Oye mírame, no me des la espalda —volteo de nuevo y pude ver sus bellos ojos. Estaban llenos de ese liquido salado._

_—Pudiste haber salido lastimada. ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de eso?! —me grito._

_—Damon, no tuve miedo por que se que estas aquí para ayudarme, se que siempre estarás allí para cualquier cosa. Confió en ti._

_—Eres una tonta. No se que haría si salieras gravemente lastimada, por eso siempre estaré allí para ayudarte —me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo casi sacando todo el aire de mi cuerpo._

_—Damon, lo se, pero me estas sacando el aire con ese abrazo._

_—Aveces no te entiendo Elena, pero se que tienes un espíritu muy aventurero. Yo quisiera ser como tú, y no ser tan miedoso._

_—No lo eres, tu miedo es que salga lastimada. Pero contigo a mi lado, nunca pasara eso. Siempre estarás allí para ayudarme, o levantarme ja, ja, ja._

_—Te quiero mucho, Elena._

_—Yo a ti tontin._

_ Fin del Flashback_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi pecho sintió la presión. Esos malditos recuerdos, los que había tratado de enterrar, pero que poco a poco, estaban desentrañándose. ¿Por qué venían a atormentarme?

Me impulse con fuerzas y me columpié, deje que el aire limpiara mi mente, mis pensamientos.

**Damon**

Saliendo de casa de Rebekah, me dio la sensación de pasar por el parque de mi infancia. Desde que había vuelto de España no había pisado ese sitio. Estacione el auto y baje.

Camine adentrándome. Cómo era inicio de semana, no había nadie. Me dirigí a los columpios, y me fregué los ojos, era como si mi vista me estaba jugando una mala broma. La vi balancearse con todas sus fuerzas, pero el columpio era para niños, así que el peso de ser adulta no le ayudo, quedo estampada en la arena. Corrí a socorrerla. La tome de los hombros y la impulse hacia arriba.

Sus ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas cuando me vio. Quería reír, era tan linda, tan graciosa. Seguía tan hermosa.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunte alarmado, tratando de pararla.

—¿Yo-yo, no lo se? —la tome de los hombros, la rodee con mi brazo.

—¿Estas segura que estas bien?

—Si, si. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le fruncí las cejas, mientras caminábamos a las bancas.

—¿Acaso siempre me preguntaras eso? —ella movió los labios—. Ven siéntate, déjame sacudir un poco tu rostro —deslice mis dedos por sus rosadas mejillas, los pase lentamente por su nariz, sacudiendo el polvo, los baje a sus labios con delicadeza, me mordí los míos. Ella no se movía, estaba congelada. Mis ojos subieron a los de ella, no movía ni un musculo, solo se dejaba. Volví a mover mis dedos en esos labios tan besables, me acerque un poco mas a ella, tan cerca que pude sentir su respiración entrando en mi boca. Deseaba besarla, mierda claro que lo deseaba. Elena me gustaba y demasiado.

Cuando había llegado de España, me había decidido a ignorarla, a no mover el pasado. Pero a quien demonios engañaba, no podía con esto que traía en el pecho. Aun la quería, pensé que había olvidado, pero lo único que había hecho era esconder esos recuerdos, y poco a poco estaban resaltando de nuevo. El amor o algo tan grande como lo de ella y yo, no se podía guardar por mucho tiempo.

Tome sus mejillas y me impulse hacia ella. Quería besarla.

—¡Ya no tengo doce! —mascullo.

Reaccione ante su tosca voz. Me volví acomodar en mi lugar, sacudiendo el rostro. Casi la besaba, mierda, casi la besaba.

Claro que ya no tenia doce, ya no era esa chiquilla que cuidaba como un hermano protector. La mire, comiéndomela con la mirada, definitivamente ya no los tenia.

—¿Estas bien? —volví a preguntar, rascándome la nuca.

—Si, es que soy algo torpe —torció los ojos al igual que los labios.

—Lo que creo yo es que querías volver a romper récord —abrió los ojos. Me mordí la lengua, apreté la mandíbula. Ella se removió, se levanto de golpe.

—Gracias, y adiós Damon —mi nombre lo dejo salir con acento.

Me levante pero no pude detenerla, no podía, no tenia el derecho. Me quede parado, solo viéndola como se desaparecía de mi vista, de nuevo.

**Elena**

Encendí mi moto, las manos me temblaban, ¿acaso me había intentado besar? no claro que no. Ademas, por que demonios se empeñaba en recordarme el pasado, era un idiota. Para mi estaba claro que él ya no se recordaba de mi, que todo eso solo eran recuerdos. Maneje mi scooter dejando que el aire limpiara mi atormentada mente.

Llegue a mi casa. Me di un baño y me puse mi pijama, hoy si me dormiría temprano. No importaba nada, trataría de no pensar tanto. Pero los pensamientos no me dejaban en paz, estaban atormentándome como perras.

Me recosté en el sofá de la sala, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás. La soledad no era buena, hacia que te hundieras en pensamientos, en recuerdos.

_Flashback_

_—Tú mamá me dijo que aquí estabas. ¿Que haces en el tejado de nuevo? un día de estos te caerás._

_—Estoy pensando. Sabes que ya somos adolescentes. _

_—Vaya Elena, si no me lo dices, la pubertad no me lo hubiera dejado mas claro._

_—¡No te burles! Estamos entrando en una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas._

_—Eso es obvio, tu cumpliste catorce y yo quince, pero eso es el curso de la vida, Elena._

_—Si, lo se, pero cuando uno es pequeño o mas joven, los sentimientos son menos complicados._

_—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_—No me pongas caso, yo me entiendo sola._

_—Hm... Bueno mira, yo venia a decirte que tendremos el mismo salón, así que anímate._

_—Eres un tonto, por que demonios dejaste pasar un año de tu educación solo para que estuviéramos juntos._

_—Sera por que somos amigos._

_—Siento que es el destino._

_—Yo mas bien siento que fue el año que me mantuve de hogar en hogar._

_—Tonto, déjame soñar._

_—Mira, dame tu dedo. Tu meñique, ves, estamos amarrados._

_—¿Amarrados?_

_—Si, ¿tú no crees en eso?_

_—Bueno, ¿no lo se?_

_—Estamos atados por el hilo rojo del destino._

_—Elena, miras muchos animes._

_—Cállate, mira álzalo, puedes verlo._

_—Si, puedo verlo._

_—No te burles Damon._

_—No lo hago, en verdad creo todo lo que dices._

_—Entonces eres mi destino._

_—Y tú eres el mio._

_—Si Damon, nuestro destino esta amarrado._

_ Fin del Flashback_

Me dormí con la presión de los recuerdos. Damon mi destino. Mentiras, patrañas, todo eso era basura, el amor era basura, el destino era basura.

Me acurruque en el sofá y me quede profundamente dormida.

**Damon**

La luz que se colaba por la ventana fue la que de verdad hizo que me despertara. Me moví gruñendo en mi cama. Aventé las sábanas hacia un lado y me impulse hacia arriba. Me di una ducha fresca, para quitarme la sensación de pasarme soñando con ella toda la Bendita noche, mis manos aun picaban recordando tener su rostro entre las yemas de mis dedos, esos labios, me lleve el dedo a la boca. Mierda estaba perdido.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí en una playera gris, con unos vaqueros negros, una botas militar. Baje a desayunar.

Mi hermano, mi padre y mi nueva madrastra ya estaban en el desayunador. Digo nueva, ya que mi padre tenia la mala y canalla costumbre de cambiar de mujer a menudo. Por eso mismo Stefan y yo eramos de diferentes madres. Aunque ahora si mi padre se había volado la barda, la nueva susodicha era de nuestra edad. Su nombre era Isobel, era guapa, eso no podía negarlo.

—Buenos días hijo, ven siéntate a desayunar en familia —replico en un tono coqueto, ella era una víbora. Sabia que solo estaba con el viejo por su dinero, era ambiciosa, y se la pasaba en las tiendas todo el día, o en el gimnasio con su entrenador.

—¿Qué celebramos? —hale una silla del otro lado de donde ella estaba. Tome la jarra de jugo y me serví un poco, Stefan me veía por el borde de su taza, me rodó los ojos en aburrimiento. Le hice una mueca con la boca.

—Bueno, los quería aquí reunidos, para darles la noticia de que Isobel y yo nos casaremos —me atragante con el jugo de naranja.

—¿Estas bromeando cierto? —Stefan había hablado. Rodó los ojos de Isobel a mi padre.

—No Stefan, ¿por qué estaría bromeando?

—Sera por que la conoces hace cuatro meses —se cuadro de hombros.

—Es cierto Stefan, pero tu padre y yo estamos enamorados —la chispa y lo mañosa se le notaba en los ojos a Isobel.

—Si, como no —ironía llenaron las palabras de Stefan—. Pero si es lo que quieren hacer, esta bien, es su decisión —rió—, solo te deseo suerte viejo, no quiero que pares muerto —volvió a reír.

—¿Tu que piensas, Damon? —su mirada viajo a mi.

—Igual, siento que es muy pronto, pero es tu decisión, así que solo les deseo suerte.

—Sabia que podía contar con mis hijos —Stefan rodó los ojos mientras mordía un pan.

—Si Damon, eres tan lindo —Isobel me guiño el ojo, se paso la lengua por los labios. Stefan se echo a reír.

La joven de servicio entro en el comedor.

—Señor, tiene una llamada en el estudio —mi padre asintió, se levanto de su lugar.

—Ahora vuelvo, negocios —espeto, dando unos pasos hacia la puerta, perdiéndose por esta.

Stefan rodó los ojos hacia mi, deslizo una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios, apretó los ojos.

—No pensé que apoyarías al viejo.

—¿Por qué no? es su decisión —Isobel se movió en su silla.

—Stefan, no te das cuenta, Damon me quiere tener mas cerca de él—volteo la mirada hacia mi, se lamió los labios. Ella me incomodaba demasiado, siempre me veía como si quisiera que me la comiera—. ¿Verdad, Damon? —Stefan empezó a reír.

—Ju, ju, ju pues si es así, no solo él mamita —Stefan le guiño el ojo y le lanzo un beso, Isobel rió coqueta.

—Podrían dejar la jodedera. No te equivoques Isobel, lo apoyo porque se que el tiempo me dará la razón.

—Que seriedad hermano —se acomodo en el asiento—. Yo solo te advierto Iso, no le causes un infarto al viejo.

—Stefan, eres terrible.

Me levante del asiento, estos desayunos siempre eran así.

—Me voy o llegare tarde a la Uni.

—Yo también —dijo Stefan parándose, se acerco a Isobel y le planto un beso en la mejilla—. Adiós mamacita.

Camine rodándole los ojos a los dos. Stefan me llego, me tomo del hombro.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿En verdad iras al baile el viernes?

—Si, la madre de Rebekah lo organizara, así que debo acompañarla.

—Yo también iré.

—¿En verdad todavía piensas invitar a Elena?

—No lo se, tal vez.

—Ella no aceptara.

—Que seguro estas. Pero te quedaras sorprendido cuando entre del brazo de esa hermosura —se mordió los labios y se abrazo a él mismo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Si claro, yo ante todo —me tiro besos con su mano—. Nos vemos cosita.

Mierda, empezaba a odiar que por culpa de Rebekah me jodieran así.

Había llegado demasiado temprano. Aun Nik no llegaba. Maldición, el sueño de anoche aun me atormentaba, bueno era mas un recuerdo. No quería seguir pensando en eso. Pero el destino se estaba empeñando en fregarlo en mi cara.

Allí estaba, lo que no dejaba de vagar por mi pensamientos. Mi hermoso tormento. Estaba recostada en el árbol donde precisamente yo había estado el otro día. Tenia los audífonos puestos, los ojos cerrados hundida en lo que fuera que escuchara. De nuevo los recuerdos me azotaron, esos bellos pero también dolorosos recuerdos.

Flashback

_Iba corriendo tras de ella, iba echa una fiera. Estaba enojadisima, mas bien celosisima. La chica mas popular de la clase se me había declarado, me había dicho que le gustaba y que quería salir conmigo. La realidad era que era muy linda, pero yo solo tenia ojos para ella, para una sola, Elena. Íbamos en segundo año de preparatoria, y no se que diablos veían en mi las chicas, ya que las atraía como la miel a las abejas, las propuestas no me faltaban, cada día me tocaba una nueva. _

_Elena había escuchado la declaración de la chica. Así que había salido enojada del salón. La seguí, pero de verdad caminaba rápido. Al final, la había encontrado debajo de el árbol del patio del colegio. Estaba sentada con su rostro hundido en sus rodillas. Me acerque a ella y le hable, mi voz la hizo pararse de golpe, se paso las manos deprisa por las mejillas, quería disimular que lloraba. Apretó los labios y luego se los mordió, gesto que siempre me había gustado en ella. Estaba celosa, eso me causaba ternura, además que ahora ya no había duda en mi, con esto demostraba que podía confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos._

_—¿Qué te pasa?_

_—Nada, ¿por qué preguntas?_

_—Escuchaste lo que me dijo Vicky ¿cierto?_

_—Si, y creo que harán una linda pareja —se mordió los labios aun mas._

_—¿Tú crees?_

_—Pues, pu-es, no es la chava que me hubiera gustado para ti, pero es tu gusto que no._

_—No, la verdad no._

_—¿A no?_

_—No, mi gusto es otra._

_—¿Otra? ¿la conozco?_

_—Si, la conoces muy bien —sus ojos se abrieron como canicas—. Ella es hermosa, atrevida, no le da miedo nada, se avienta a todo, tiene un espíritu demasiado libre, siempre se esta metiendo en problemas, y para terminar, tiene una sonrisa que me ilumina todo el día._

_—¿y-o, y-o, yo no conozco a nadie así?_

_—Te daré una pista mas concreta, ella y yo estamos amarrados por el hilo del destino —la aprisioné contra el árbol, sus ojos estaban abiertos, su boca por igual, me pegue tanto a ella, que su corazón rebotaba en mi pecho. Sin que pudiera decir ninguna palabra, la bese. Su primer beso y el mio por igual, fue un beso lento, nada experto pero por igual especial. Elena era la chica que me llenaba la mente, la amaba, sabia que esa semejante palabra pesaba mucho pera mi edad, pero era lo que sentía por ella, separe mis labios de los de ella, mi cuerpo temblaba, me sentía tan nervioso, besar era genial, la mire directo a los ojos, los de ella aun contenían el brillo de las lagrimas—. ¿Elena, quieres ser mi novia? —le deje caer la pregunta. No sabia como reaccionaria, y la verdad no estaba preparado para lo que ella pensara, pero estaba corriendo el riesgo, ella lo valía._

—_Si, si acepto —le sonreí—. Yo pensé que jamas pasaría de ser tu mejor amiga, Damon yo también siempre te he querido, y no sabia decírtelo —le di otro pequeño beso en los labios._

_Fin del Flashback_

Si esos recuerdos, como demonios había olvidado todo el amor que solía susurrarle al oído, por eso mismo, ese pasado que aunque fuera hermoso, también era doloroso.

Camine hacia ella, no podía evitarlo, tenia un maldito magnetismo para atraerme. Que aunque tratara de caminar hacia el otro lado, su olor, su aura, todo de ella me llamaba.

Tenia los ojos cerrados y tarareaba las letras de la canción. Le pique el hombro haciéndola brincar del susto. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron deslice una sonrisa en mis labios, ella rió de igual forma, pero sus ojos se veían apagados, cansados.

—¡Hola! —salude, sus ojos vagaron alrededor de nosotros, ella se ponía tan tensa cuando estaba cerca, su respiración cambiaba, la ponía nerviosa, y aunque me hiciera aun mas imbécil, me encantaba provocar toda esa tensión.

—Hola —al fin contesto, parecía que siempre le costaba encontrar las palabras cuando me veía.

—¿Como amaneciste? —ella se mordió los labios, mierda yo quería hacer eso. Apreté las manos en puños para controlarme.

—Pues bien —mi pregunta la confundió.

—¿No hubieron contusiones del golpe de ayer?

—No, al parecer no. Gracias por tu ayuda. Te has de preguntar y esta loca que piensa, todavía con niñerías —levanto las manos y se las paso en el cabello, se movía de un lado hacia el otro, ella un no perdía todos los toques que siempre la habían hecho única, bueno única ante mis ojos.

—No, para nada, se que eres de espíritu libre —reí, ella se chupo el labio, me ahogue el gemido, de verdad debía dejar de hacer eso, no me hacia responsable si a la otra la tomaba y lo hacia por ella. Su rostro cambio, seriedad se alojo en sus facciones.

—No, no lo soy, eso quedo el pasado. Solo que ayer no se que paso, creo que quería probar la teoría de Newton.

—Sigues siendo tan divertida —me regreso la mirada, y se quedo prendida en mis ojos, por un momento pude observar la mirada que ella me otorgaba antes, antes de toda la mierda que ocasiono nuestro maldito pasado. Sus ojos perdieron contacto con los míos, miro por arriba de mi hombro, y apretó los puños.

—Caroline —murmuro, apreté los labios, maldición.

—Elena, vámonos —me volteé lentamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi, si las miradas mataran yo ya estuviera muerto.

—Hola Blondie —ella me lanzo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Qué? ahora te acuerdas de mi. Vaya Damon, que buena memoria me dejas admirada —el recelo en su tono era aceptable, no podía discutir contra eso.

—Caroline, para.

—No Elena, yo no soy como tú —me vio de pies a cabeza, dejo salir el aire—, este joven nos ignoro por meses, y ahora de la noche a la mañana sabe que existimos —negó con el rostro—. Pues no, desaparece Damon —haló a Elena de la mano a lado de ella.

—Tienes razón, perdón por incomodarlas. Adiós Elena —ella bajo la mirada—. Adiós Blondie —me di la vuelta y me maltrate mentalmente.

No la culpaba, ella tenia mucha razón, era un canalla, un cabrón, no tenia derecho a hablarles después de ignorarlas por meses sabiendo toda la historia que teníamos juntos.

**Elena**

Me apoye en Caroline, ella estaba tensa, su cuerpo estaba rígido, tenia un temperamento demasiado agresivo, se prendía con cualquier cosa. Me reí encendiendo mas su coraje, se removió de mi brazo molesta. Se detuvo en seco. Se volteo a encararme, me reprendió con el dedo.

—¡Aléjate de él! —le fruncí las cejas.

—Lo se —me queje, ella se mordió las mejillas.

—¡Es un idiota! —me puse un dedo en el mentón.

—Un idiota demasiado sexy —le arrugue los labios, me pego en el hombro.

—Eres un loca. No debes pensar en que si, esta muy bueno, pero no, no, no, no. Elena, recuerda no quiero verte así de nuevo —me pase las manos por la frente.

—Entiendo —sus ojos se abrieron y volvió hacer una mueca de disgusto. Volteé el rostro y me tope con sus lindos ojos.

—¡Joder! hoy es el día de las reuniones —bufo molesta—. Te espero adentro, Elena.

—Si, claro —me volteé del todo hacia mi nuevo acechador—. De verdad deben dejar de hacer eso.

—¿De que hablas? —su rostro estaba contraído.

—De nada Stefan. ¡Que hay! ¿como estas?—deslice una falsa sonrisa.

—Bien, bueno mas o menos —me hizo pucheros con los labios.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Si sabes del baile del viernes.

—Si, lo vi anunciado.

—¿Iras?

—La verdad, debo estudiar y..

—Ve conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Damon ya tiene pareja, ira con la pesada de Rebekah, y yo pues nadie quiere salir conmigo —alce una ceja. Eso no se lo creía, las chicas lo seguían como perras detrás de la carne.

—Damon y Rebekah, bueno es lógico, es su novia —me mordí la lengua, los celos no me caían bien.

—Pero no por eso deja de ser pesada —le di una mala mirada, esa no se la creía de igual forma. Se acerco a mi, invadiendo mi espacio personal—. ¿Por favor, ve conmigo, te prometo que te la pasaras genial —me suplico con sus ojos. Le sonreí.

—Me dejas pesarlo.

—Pero solo por hoy —vaya él ponía condiciones. Me reí, asentí con el rostro.

—Esta bien, te daré la respuesta al final de las clases —una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro, se acerco a mi y me planto un beso en la mejilla, mi piel pico.

—Gracias

—Claro —me guiño el ojo, y sentí algo bajarme por el estomago.

Stefan era guapo, lindo, todo lo que lo que caracterizara una persona guapa, pero su aura misteriosa, me causaba tener algo de distancia. Tal vez debía darle otra oportunidad, conocerlo mejor, nunca me había dado la oportunidad de de verdaderamente conocerlo.

Gire los ojos y camine hacia dentro. Un frió me bajo por la garganta. Damon estaba parado en la entrada, sus ojos me apuñalaban, su expresión de hielo daba temor. Lo ignore y le pase al lado. Siempre había sido así cuando me topaban con su hermano. Pero ahora no tenia ningún derecho, ninguno, ese lo había perdido hace mucho y de que horrible manera.


	5. Capitulo 3

**Klaus**

Estaba caminando por el patio cuando la vi sentada observando al vació. Esa mujer era hermosa. Siempre me había parecido hermosa, intrigante, bella, perfecta. Sus ojos verde olivo me impactaban, su piel blanca con un tono rosa me hacia desvariar, y su boca me incitaba a querer besarla y no soltarla. Si, Caroline era hermosa, una rubia inteligentemente hermosa.

Yo soñaba con esa mujer. Pero todo lo que hacia no lograba hacer ningún efecto en ella, sabia que nuestro pasado la marcaba, aunque la verdad no era nuestro pasado, nosotros solo habíamos sido arrastrados en ese amor tan intenso, que al final termino hecho añicos. Tal vez por eso Caroline era tan fría, tan distante. Le faltaba amar o le daba miedo terminar como su amiga.

Me acerque a ella con cautela, siempre se ponía a la defensiva o me lanzaba por los costados, con ella mi juego siempre tenia que ser diferente. No importaba cuanta chica me saliera en el camino, para mi solo había una y esa era Caroline. Me puse detrás de ella, esperando a su reacción, amaba su carácter aunque me hiciera ver masoquista.

—Hola hermosa, ¿con quien iras al baile? —le solté sin ningún filtro. Ella no se volteo, pero la vi tensar los hombros.

—¡Qué te importa, impertinente! —bufo con rabia.

—¿Caroline porqué eres tan fría conmigo? sabes que nos conocemos desde hace tiempos —ella dejo de darle vueltas a la botella que sostenía en sus manos. Dejo salir un suspiro cansado.

—Por eso mismo, por que te conozco demasiado bien —me reí. Ella era increíble, una mujer espectacular.

—No seas cruel, ve conmigo —me senté en el borde de la banca. Alzo su mirada hacia mi rostro, me veía molesta. Analizo mi rostro por unos momentos, curvo los labios.

—¿Dime algo? —pregunto, me quede esperando a cualquier cosa que quisiera decir, ella ya me tenia en su hechizo—. Tú piensas que soy una sangrona, que me la paso de gruñona todo el tiempo, bueno en resumida, ¿que parezco una mamá? —deslice una sonrisa en mis labios. Para mi ella era perfecta.

—No, para mi eres la única que habla directo y sin rodeos. No eres una mamá eres una mamacita —abrió los ojos sorprendida ante mis palabras, me dedico una de esas sonrisas que tanto me encantaban.

—Creo que eres el único que me conoce bien —suspiro—. Estaré lista a las ocho, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos —me señalo con su dedo—. Si llegas tarde Nik, te dejare plantado.

—En verdad iras conmigo, Dios me voy a volver loco —me levante de un brinco.

—¿Qué va a pasar con tu novia? —sus palabras salieron con un poco de recelo.

—Ella tiene demasiado trabajo, así que no puede ir —le fui sincero. Bueno, al menos en eso.

—Esta bien, ahora vete —le di una sonrisa, ella giro los ojos enfadada. Pero no me importaba, a mi ella me encantaba fuera como fuera.

**Elena**

Llegue con Caroline cuando estaba dándole detalles a Nik que iría con él al baile, podía decir que me había sorprendido un poco. Caroline no era de ventilar sus cosas, además ella siempre estaba jodiendo al pobre.

Deje caer mi bolso en la mesa, le sonreí, ella me volteo los ojos haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

—Jamas me imagine que fueras a ir con él —me senté del otro lado de la banca. Ella me miro a los ojos, movió los dedos algo nerviosa.

—Solo lo hago por que se por lo que esta pasando —me quede colgada en esas palabras, ¿acaso Nik tenia algún problema?

—¿Como así?

—La novia lo dejo, lo corto —me centre en el rostro alegre de Caroline, ella tenia una sonrisa.

—¿Como lo sabes? —en verdad me intrigaba.

—Hable con Bonnie ayer, ella me contó que Camille lo dejo, y no te la vas a creer por quien lo dejo —eso lo explicaba, pero mi temor era ver la sonrisa de Caroline.

—¿Por quien? —me acomode aun mas en la mesa, este chisme estaba bueno.

—Por Tyler —mi quijada cayo abierta.

—¿Tyler, tú ex? —ella cuadro los hombros y asintió emocionada, reía como si estuviera degustando esa noticia.

—Exacto. Pero déjalos, el karma les llegara a los pendejos.

—Caroline, tu sigues preocupándote por Nik, a mi no me lo puedes ocultar —sabia que ella en cierta manera lo quería. Además ellos no debían haber sufrido por lo que había sucedido en el pasado, solo habían sido victimas.

Caroline me frunció las cejas y se mordió los labios.

—Tal vez si —hizo una gran pausa. Me vio a los ojos, sabia que traía algo mas —. ¿Dime qué te traes con el tarado de Damon? —frunció las cejas, ella parecía mi madre.

—Tengo mucho que contarte —tomo su celular y observo la hora.

—Las clases no empiezan si no en media hora, así que es mejor que me lo sueltes —tome una bocanada de aire, y me dispuse a contarle.

Le conté todo a Caroline, desde mi encuentro con Damon en la biblioteca, en el parque, todo. Ella solo se dedico a escuchar, me admiraba que no dijera nada, ella siempre tenia una palabra que decir, pero no, solo me escucho. Le dije de los recuerdos que poco a poco empezaban a resurgir de nuevo, de todo lo que mi pecho estaba soportando. Ella solo me miro a los ojos, sostuvo mis manos y las estrecho. Podía sentir su miedo.

—Elena, se que esto es duro para ti, pero quiero que te mantengas alejada de Damon —tome aire. Lo sabia, era solo que no podía evitarlo, era como si en cada esquina que volteara me lo toparía. Caroline me apretó las manos aun mas fuerte—. Tú sabes todo lo que has sufrido por eso. No puedo verte de nuevo así, tan derrumbada. No lo soportaría. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

—Lo se Caro, siempre has estado allí para mi.

—Como no estarlo, eres como una hermana para mi. Te quiero mucho —apreté sus manos. Ella tenia razón, siempre había estado allí para mi.

La relación que yo había tenido con ellos se había forjado desde chicos. Sabia que era increíble que una chica de clase media se revolviera con los chicos de clase alta. Pero la razón y el motivo había sido mi madre, ella de joven había sido maestra donde todos ellos asistían, allí fue cuando conocí a Caroline. Nos llevamos tan bien que nunca nos habíamos separado, incluso cuando mi madre dejo el trabajo y se dedico al arte, nuestra amistad en verdad era envidiable.

Nos levantamos y caminamos a nuestra clase. La media hora había pasado como aire. Nos acomodamos en nuestro asientos, mientras bromeábamos acerca de que nos pondríamos para el viernes.

Rebekah entro en el salón con su aura de Diosa, giro la mirada hacia nosotras y se encamino con pasos pesados. Las dos nos vimos por un segundo, no comprendiendo que era lo que tenia que hablar la reina de la universidad con unas simples peonas. Pero una cosa era claro, no era para nada bueno.

—¡Oye tu! —me señalo con asco en su mirada. Le alce una ceja pero no dije nada. La verdad no quería problemas con ella.

—Disculpa, pero ella tiene su nombre —Caroline salio a la defensiva. Si algo tenia Caroline, era que no se dejaba de nadie y cuando decía de nadie, lo decía enserio.

Mire a Caroline y le hice un gesto con los ojos.

—Caroline esta bien, sabemos que hay personas que carecen de buenos modales, no importa cuanto carguen en sus bolsillos —rete a Rebekah con la mirada.

—¡Ja! lo dice la pobretona becada —se puso una mano en la cintura, meneando su gordo trasero—. Solo vine advertirte algo —me señalo con fuerza—. ¡Aléjate de mi novio! —abrí la boca y los ojos.

—¡¿Qué?! —espete exaltada.

—Así mismo quede yo cuando me dijeron que últimamente platicas mucho con Damon —me reí de ella.

—Pues tus chismosas te informaron mal —desvié mi mirada hacia April y Rose, ellas voltearon el rostro al verme, disimulando que veían todo el alboroto—. No te preocupes Rebekah, a mi tu novio no me interesa, es mas, te lo puedes meter por donde mejor te entre —sus labios temblaron. Todo su cuerpo lo hizo, no deje de verla.

—Pues espero lo cumplas, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz, a mi novio nadie lo toca —Caroline se levanto haciendo caer sus puños en el escritorio.

—Sabes que perra, a ladrar a otra parte —le trono los dedos—. Mejor, ponle correa a tu noviecito, ya que es el quien esta jodiendo a mi amiga —Caroline le puso los dedos casi en el rostro a Rebekah—, es él quien últimamente se acerca a ella, escuchaste pelada, así que desaparece —el rostro se le volvió un tomate gigantesco. Me levante de igual forma que Car, para calmarla.

—Tranquila Caro, no vale la pena pelear por tonterías —los ojos de Rebekah aun contenían furia.

—Pues ya les advertí —nos escupió las palabras en el rostro. Caroline se tenso aun mas.

—Hay si mira como tiemblo, zorra de dos pesos —Rebekah ignoro lo ultimo, se giro y camino hacia su asiento.

Caroline aun echaba fuego por la boca, nos sentamos. Ella se aferro al escritorio, aun veía a Rebekah como si deseara saltarle encima.

—Caro, ya tranquila, a esas estúpidas es mejor no ponerles atención.

—Elena, no puedo creer lo dócil que te has vuelto. Me cuesta trabajo pensar que eres la misma —suspire hondo. Esa Elena, la aventada, la fuerte, la de espíritu libre, había quedado en el pasado.

—Gracias por defenderme —le hice pucheros con los labios, sabia que a mis encantos no podía resistirse. Frunció las cejas y saco el aire.

—¡Bien! —respondió dejando caer los codos en el escritorio.

—¿Tu crees qué Damon le dijo algo?

—No lo creo, si hubiera sido así, no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma, mas bien ahora mismo estuviera velándote —le aventé el borrador que estaba encima de mi mesa.

—Tonta —ella movió los labios.

Rebekah me había confrontado, tal vez ya eran muy obvios los acercamientos de Damon. No la culpaba, eran seis meses que él se había mantenido alejado, ni siquiera un hola, y ahora se acercaba a mi para hablarme como si fuéramos tremendos amigos.

La clase paso rápido, no podía evitar tener esa tensión, no quería problemas con Rebekah, no quería problemas con nadie, lo único que deseaba era terminar mi carrera y hacer una vida.

Salimos con Caroline hacia los casilleros. Me quede helada, demonios me había prometido que esto no me afectaría, pero no podía evitarlo, esto me dolía, me lastimaba como nunca. Damon y Rebekah estaban en apasionados besos. Rebekah tenia nuevo casillero, y la muy cretina lo tenia cerca del de nosotros.

Caroline entorno los ojos molesta, abrió su casillero con fuerza. De igual forma la imite, pero trate de desviar mi mirada no ver esa escena que me provocaba dolor y asco al mismo tiempo.

Me centre en el frente pero mi mente empezó de nuevo a recordar. Odiaba que me pasara esto y precisamente en estos momentos.

_Flashback_

_—¿Elena qué haces?_

_—¡Voy a romperle la cara a esa perra!_

_—¡Espera! no tienes por que hacerlo, ni siquiera le hice caso._

_—¡Pero trato de besarte!_

_—Elena, mírame —me sostuvo del brazo. Me removí brusca—. Ella no me interesa, a mi la única que me importa eres tu._

_—Lo dices enserio._

_—Claro que si, te amo Elena, solo a ti —me acerque a su pecho me deje caer en él, tenia tanto miedo de perder a Damon por todas esas chicas que lo seguían como garrapatas._

_—No quiero perderte, Damon —él me beso la frente, tomo mi rostro en sus manos._

_—¿Sabes que? te invito a un helado para que se te baje el coraje —reí—. Blondie, Nik, vamos a comer un helado._

_—Maldito Damon, deja de llamarme así._

_—No te molestes Caro, sabes que lo digo de cariño —ella le puso los ojos en blanco._

_—Elena, ya casi matabas a Vicky ¡eh! —Nik me codeaba con una gran sonrisa._

_—Cállate idiota, no se lo recuerdes —Damon le dio un porrazo a Nik._

_—Bueno Damon, eso solo demuestra que te ama._

_Nos dirigimos hacia el puesto de helados, siempre andábamos juntos. Caroline, Nik, Damon y yo, eramos inseparables._

_—Hm... esta rico._

_—¿Ya no estas enojada? —los ojos de Damon me veían expectantes._

_—¿De qué? —pregunte lamiendo mi helado._

_—Ha,ha,ha, a Elena se le bajo el enojo con el helado —Nik siempre había sido el divertido del grupo._

_—Mira tienes un poco aquí —Damon se acerco a mis labios, me dio un beso tierno._

_—Yo mejor me alejo antes que mi helado se derrita, vamos Nik —Caroline rió alejándose, tomo a Nik del cuello de la camisa para sentarse en la otra banca._

_—Así sabe mejor el helado —dije con las mejillas al borde de la erupción, Damon era demasiado llevado, aveces me avergonzaba demasiado._

_—Sabes que te amo, Elena._

_—Y yo a ti Damon, acuérdate que eres mi destino._

_Fin del Flashback_

Las rodillas me traicionaron, me sostuve del borde del casillero, Caroline se movió para sostenerme de los hombros. Me puse una mano en la cabeza.

—¡Mierda Elena! ¿estas bien?

—Sí —deslice una sonrisa falsa.

—Dime algo, ¿has estado tomando tu medicamento? —abrí los ojos como platos. Me mordí el labio antes de contestarle.

—S-i, si —ella me levanto del todo, se acerco a mi con coraje.

—No te creo, siempre has sido pésima para mentir. Demonios Elena, porque lo dejaste de tomar.

—No lo he hecho, es solo que lo tomo cuando me recuerdo.

—No, debes tomártelo, por eso has estado teniendo estas pesadillas.

—Recuerdos —le recalque.

—Pesadillas Elena, pesadillas. Todas esas mierdas quedaron en el pasado, tu eres otra y ese cabrón pendejo de allí es otro, es mas, es un idiota mas, uno del montón de cabrones que se mueven en este lugar —trague saliva mientras dirigía mi mirada a Damon y Rebekah, ellos seguían platicando, él la tenia rodeada de la cintura y ella tenia sus manos en su cuello.

Respire, Caroline tenia razón, no debía arrastrarme en esto de nuevo.

—Las tomare —baje el rostro. Ella se alejo de mi, saco unos libros de su casillero.

—Debo irme a mi siguiente clase, por favor toma tu pastilla y aléjate de esos dos —me reprendió con la mirada, asentí con el rostro. Sentía un nudo estrujándome la garganta.

Caroline camino por el pasillo, pasando cerca de Damon y Rebekah, le dio una mirada matadora a Damon, el volteo el rostro a mi dirección. Soltó a Rebekah en el momento que sus ojos encontraron los míos, lo vi por unos segundos y gire mi rostro hacia el casillero. Caroline tenia razón, debía ignorar todo esto. Tome mis libros, tenia una idea en mi cabeza, no mas bien sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Camine cerca de ellos pero los ignore completamente, no me afectaría, claro que no, ellos eran una pareja mas de las miles que habían en este lugar. Yo debía seguir con mi vida ignorar todo.

**Damon**

La había cagado otra vez, y en grande. Elena me había visto con Rebekah, bueno ella era mi novia después de todo. Era un maldito idiota, a que demonios estaba jugando. Rebekah me había llamado y yo había acudido a su encuentro. Cuando llegue con ella no tenia la intención de comérmela a besos en pleno pasillo, solo que el recordar como Stefan y Elena estaban tan tranquilos platicando me llenaba de coraje. Quise desquitarme con Rebekah, quería olvidarme de esas cosas, con ella en mis labios, pero era bastante imposible borrar o remover algo que había sido tan intenso como lo de Elena y lo mio.

Rebekah seguía hablando, pero mi mente ya no estaba aquí. Le puse las manos en los hombros, y le di una media sonrisa.

—Hermosa, debo dejarte —ella frunció las cejas molesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas —tome sus mejillas y le di un beso casto en los labios—. Nos vemos a la salida.

Me despedí de ella sin dejarla decir o preguntar mas. Quería seguir a Elena, maldición que estaba mal conmigo, debía dejarla tranquila, pero no podía. Me había torturado por seis malditos largos meses, esto era seguro, era seguro que todo esto en algún momento iba a explotar. Me había hecho hasta de una novia solo para sacarla de mi mente, pero a quien engañaba, yo moría por esa mujer, aun moría por ella.

Di la vuelta en la esquina pero no lograba encontrarla. Sentí un empujón por detrás de mi espalda. Me volteé feroz al ver quien se había atrevido.

—¡¿Qué haces idiota?! —me puso los puños al aire en forma de juego.

—¡Vete al demonio Enzo! —él chasqueo la lengua aburrido.

Enzo era un buen amigo, lo había conocido recién llegado de España, me agradaba. Además, me sacaba de algunas con Rebekah y sus amigas. No podía negar que ella me gustaba, pero trataba de pasar el menos tiempo posible con ella.

—¿A donde vas tan entrado?

—No viste pasar a Elena por aquí —él frunció las cejas algo confundido.

—¿Sabes a cuantas Elenas he conocido? —la ironía lo adorno.

—No seas idiota, sabes de quien te hablo —sabia poco, no sabia todo. Solo lo había alimentado con lo básico, ex-novia rompimiento doloroso.

—Si, lo se. La mamacita de Elena Gilbert —se mordió los labios. Me abalance hacia él y lo tome del cuello.

—¡Cuida tus gestos cabrón! —él rió a pulmón abierto—. ¡Pendejo! —lo deje ir, sabia que lo hacia por cabrearme.

—Pareces mujer en tus días —vocifero, curvo una sonrisa socarrona—. Paso por aquí como alma que lleva el diablo —me señalo hacia el patio, abrí los ojos.

—Que mierdas hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo —le di un empujón y corrí hacia donde me había señalado.

**Elena**

Estaba sentando, parecía que leía un libro, su pelo castaño brillaba aun mas con el sol. Su espalda ancha se cuadro cuando escucho mis pisadas en el pasto. Se giro y sus ojos verdosos se adentraron en los míos, me curvo una sonrisa que lo hizo ver mucho mas lindo.

—Mis ojos ven un ángel —reí en burla—. No, espera, eso es tan anticuado —esta vez rió él, sacudiendo los hombros. Deje caer mi bolso en la banca, me senté a su lado.

—¿Ángel? —pregunte alzando una ceja.

—Lo se, que cursi ¿cierto? —me reí aun mas, era gracioso, aun no perdía ese toque.

—Cursi y anticuado —repetí.

—Entonces... —hizo pausa, ladeo los labios y se adentro en el pensamiento. Alzo un dedo—. Solamente Elena, por que de por si eres bonita.

—Stefan, se te da lo de poeta, deberías escribir un libro —me alzo lo que tenia en sus manos.

—Esta cosa me tiene desecha las neuronas —se lo arrebate de las manos, lo abrí.

—¿Te gusta leer esto? —dejo salir un silbido, alce mi mirada a su rostro, me hizo una mueca.

—Si, pero no le digas a nadie —seguí leyendo el libro de poemas que leía, era muy lindo, habían demasiados y todos eran profundos.

—Es lindo que te guste esto, seguro atraerás mas chicas a ti —suspiro.

—No gracias, la fama no se me da —le entregue el libro. Él me ladeo el rostro—. Y bien, a que se debe tu agradable presencia —baje la mirada.

—Acepto —masculle. Había decidido que si iría al baile con Stefan.

—¡Me voy a casar! —grito atrayendo publico ante nosotros, algunos aplaudieron. Alce el rostro alarmada, él reía en carcajadas, me abalance a su boca y se la tape, él seguía gritando.

—¡No seas idiota! —sonrió entre la palma de mi mano, me hizo reír de igual forma. Lo solté pero me sostuvo de la muñeca.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes, tenia tanto tiempo que no te veía sonreír.

—Bueno, es que no tenia razones.

—Yo puedo darte miles de razones por las cuales reír.

—Gracias Stefan —bajo mi mano, volvió a dirigir el verdor de su mirada a mi rostro.

—Te la pasaras genial en ese baile, prometido —quise suprimir mi sonrisa, pero él me sacaba buen humor.

—Si, pasa por mi a las ocho.

—Puntualmente a las ocho —me hizo una señal de soldado. Tomo su teléfono y lo observo—. Es demasiado agradable estar aquí contigo, pero el deber me llama —se acerco a mi, me puso una mano en la mejilla, paso sus dedos acariciándome—. Me has hecho el día —murmuro, me deposito un beso—. Nos vemos por ahí, Elena —me reí de nuevo.

—Nos vemos Stefan.

Camino con una sonrisa, alzando las manos como en victoria.

Stefan siempre había sido divertido a mi alrededor, aun recordaba cuando lo conocí.

_Flashback_

_Tenia dieciséis y él dieciocho. Era un chavo de carácter, aveces agresivo pero ante todo su humor nunca lo perdía. Su aura misteriosa era la que siempre me desconcertaba, podía decir que aveces me provocaba desconfianza._

_Su madre había fallecido, por eso su padre lo había acogido, lo había llevado a vivir con él y su hermano Damon. Ellos se conocían pero casi no se veían, ya que la madre de Stefan vivía con él en otro país. La madre de Damon había muerto de igual forma, así que pensaba que ese sentimiento los uniría mas, pero ellos discutían mucho, también sentía que Stefan le tenia recelo a Damon por la manera en como ellos habían crecido._

_Stefan era hijo de la amante del padre de ellos, mientras la de Damon, se había llegado a casar con su padre._

_Todo era genial cuando lo conocí, pero nunca pude sacar algo que él me había dicho una noche de pijamada en casa de ellos._

_—Elena, te gusta mucho mi hermano ¿cierto?_

_—Si, es mi novio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas de esa forma?_

_—No es nada, es solo que aveces pienso que él no te merece, deberías encontrar alguien mejor, se lo que te digo, Damon te romperá el corazón._

_—Stefan estas loco, yo amo a tu hermano, además, no esta bien que hables así de él._

_—No lo digo en mala onda, es que aveces pensamos conocer a las personas pero en realidad no es así —me quede colgada en esas palabras—. Él ha hecho cosas malas._

_—¿Cosas malas? ¿de qué hablas? Me estas asustando._

_—No puedo decírtelas, pero se que con el tiempo te darás cuenta._

_—¿Stefan en verdad no te entiendo?_

_—Yo quiero a Damon, solo que creo que te quiero mas a ti, eres mi amiga y no quiero que salgas lastimada._

_—Me estas asustando._

_—Olvídalo, no me pongas caso, aveces desvarió._

_—Es qué...—me puso un dedo en los labios._

_—Era una broma, solo ríete, sabes como soy de payaso —me reí no convencida._

_Fin del Flashback_

Con esa duda me dejo ese día, solo que nunca imagine, que todo lo que había dicho se haría realidad meses después.

Removí el rostro para dejar de pensar en el pasado, iría al baile con Stefan, debía contárselo a Caroline, moría por ver la rabieta que me iba hacer.

**Damon**

Pegue tantas veces en la pared que tenia los puños rojos, no solo eso, se me empezaban a rajar dejando ver mi carne y sangre viva. Pero mierda esto era mi culpa, era un idiota.

Stefan al final se estaba saliendo con lo que siempre quiso, y aunque le había tomado años al final me la quitaría.

Me recosté en la pared, me pegue en la frente. Ella no era mía, maldición era un hijo de puta machista, ella había dejado de ser mía hace mucho tiempo. Empuñe las manos de nuevo, sentía una revolución en el estomago, con que facilidad ella le sonreía, esas bellas sonrisas que antes me las dedicaba a mi, ahora estaban siendo dirigidas hacia él. Pero yo la había arrastrado a eso, era mi culpa. Me sostuve el coraje, tenia que controlarme antes de verla, no podía ser ahora. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

El día se había pasado rápido, después que el coraje me había bajado. Deje a Rebekah en su casa, me dirigí hacia donde debía haber venido desde el principio, pero el miedo me tenia amarrado. Sabia que me la estaba jugando, ella podía correrme, echarme la policía o lo que fuera que prendiera a esa mujer del demonio, pero solo ella podía despejar mis dudas, solo ella y yo podíamos arreglar cuentas. Hablar del pasado.

Su casa no había cambiado, seguía igual que la ultima vez que había pisado este sitio. Toque el timbre y una voz gastada se escucho por el intercomunicador. Salude y le dije mi nombre. Abrieron las rejas, camine hasta la puerta, me temblaban las manos. Tan pronto la puerta se abrió, sus ojos verde olivo me acribillaron. Me giro los ojos y me hizo un seña que pasara.

—Te juro que me hubiera esperado hasta la visita del diablo —me guió hasta su sala, me señalo los sofás. Camine y me senté. Se giro molesta—. Pero la tuya jamas.

—¿Como has estado, Blondie?

—Mierda no me llames así, cuantas malditas veces te lo dije.

—Y todas esas malditas veces nunca te hice caso —frunció la cejas, su frente se arrugo. Se sentó en el otro sofá.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Debes dar gracias que te deje pasar, las ganas de echarte agua hirviendo no me faltaron —todo su odio lo comprendía. Me removí en mi sitio, su mirada me mataba.

—¿Estas sola? —se paso las manos por el cabello, estaba nerviosa.

—Si, mis padres están de viaje. Tú sabes la vida de ellos es viajar y viajar, no importándoles un carajo lo que uno haga.

—Es cierto, siempre envidiamos a Elena por los padres que ella tenia, siempre estaban allí para ella, mientras que los de nosotros trabajando para ser mas ricos y avariciosos —ella solo escuchaba, su respiración estaba agitada.

—¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada, joven Salvatore? —soltó en un tono frió, me mordí la lengua.

—Quería charlar con una vieja amiga —ella rió en burla.

—Vaya, que raro, ¿yo tu amiga? hace seis meses ignorabas que aun respirábamos.

—Trate de alejarme, te lo juro, pero esto es mas fuerte que yo. No puedo es como si algo...

—Deja adivinar, es como si el hilo del destino te estuviera jalando —me quede callado, baje el rostro y reí.

—Siempre pensé que Elena jugaba con eso.

—Ella lo decía enserio, para ella siempre fuiste su destino.

—Es tan distinta —deje salir mi respiración.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Ella ya no es esa joven tan llena de vida, tan alegre, con ese espíritu libre que rondaba entre nosotros —ella se levanto algo molesta. Sabia que tenia ganas de saltarme encima y arrancarme todos los cabellos. Pero su auto control era increíble.

Camino hacia su chimenea y tomo una fotografía que estaba encima de esta.

—No, ella ya no es así, alguien amarro ese espíritu libre, ella creció en estos años, aprendió afrontar la vida como se debe —camino y me entrego el retrato—. A dejar de vivir de ilusiones —se lo recibí.

Abrí los ojos, ella aun la conservaba.

En el retrato estábamos los cuatro, era una fotografía tomada en la feria que había llegado a la ciudad.

—Aún así, sigue igual de hermosa —Caroline me arrebato el retrato, en un movimiento brusco.

—¡No quiero que la vuelvas a lastimar! —la observe con duda en mi rostro.

—¿A lastimar, la verdad al final no supe quien lastimo a quien, si ella con su rechazo o yo con mi indiferencia?

—¡¿Rechazo?! ¡¿de que demonios hablas?!

—Cuando desperté en ese hospital, mi padre me escucho nombrarla, él me dijo que ella no quería verme, que no quería estar involucrada conmigo, con un maldito drogadicto —Caroline abrió los ojos, se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

—Tu padre nos corrió tantas veces del hospital, y de tu casa, jamas nos dejo acercarnos a ti. Stefan fue el que nos informo de tu situación, nos dijo que te habías metido una sobredosis de drogas o algo que casi te arrastra a la muerte. Elena no lo creía, así que fuimos al hospital a comprobarlo, aun después de que los doctores confirmaran que estabas en Shock y seria un milagro si vivías. Incluso después de eso Elena no lo creía, ella quería verte, pero tu padre nos mando a la mierda, le hecho la culpa a ella por todo, dijo que por involucrase con alguien de su clase tu habías caído en ese mundo.

—No se como demonios llegaron las drogas a mi organismo, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba con Elena, después nada. Mi padre me dijo que Elena me había culpado, que ella no quería verme, que me detestaba. Sentí que morí ese día, me volví loco. Después de de meses de estar inconsciente, desperté. Mi padre ordeno mi viaje a España, cuando me dieron de alta en el hospital, me envió directo al aeropuerto. No pude ni siquiera decirle a Elena que aun después de que ella me odiaba, yo aun la amaba. Aun así, no puse presión, era un joven, regido por mi padre, además era menor de edad.

—A ella le dolió tu indiferencia, nunca le llamaste, nunca volviste a comunicarte con ella, solo lo dejaste así.

—Es cierto, en eso tuve culpa, pero no podía verla a los ojos después de todo lo que mi padre me había dicho. Me dolía pensar o si quiera dudar que ella, en verdad me había culpado o despreciado por un maldito error que ni siquiera supe como paso.

—Un mal entendido estúpido y demasiado enredado, que tuvieron que pagar y muy caro. Pero ella pensó que jamas ibas a volver, y cuando te vimos, casi nos caímos de la impresión. Yo estaba furiosa contigo, pero Elena no, ella estaba feliz, se moría de felicidad. Aun si en esos años no le escribiste, no le enviaste un e-mail o si quiera una llamada. Después tu indiferencia ella aun estaba feliz de verte, después en verdad nos ignoraste, parecíamos no existir para ti. Ella pensó que de verdad la habías olvidado. Aun así se quedo tranquila por que veía felicidad en ti —tomo aire, su coraje ya la había acaparado—. Ahora quiero golpearte, pero me estoy aguantando. Ella me contó que has estado buscándola, y por eso quiero sacarte los ojos —me levante del sofá y camine fuera de la cercanía de Caroline ella de verdad quería golpearme.

—Te entiendo, lo se. Cuando mi padre me dijo que volvería, lo pensé demasiado, pero de verdad quería volver, me prometí que no la buscaría, que me haría a la idea que ella estaba haciendo su vida, nunca me imagine que Elena estaría en esa universidad.

—¡¿Por qué?! porque no tiene los medios, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo inteligente que es, se gano esa beca con honores.

—Si, pero pensé que estaría en otro lugar. Cuando las vi me lleve una impresión grande, así que decidí ignorarlas. Para no lastimarlas.

—Pero ahora te acercas a ella y la confundes. Ella estuvo muy mal Damon, tuvieron que recetarle pastillas para poder dormir, para que dejara de tener pesadillas.

—Entonces si le afecto demasiado.

—¡¿Qué esperabas?! se conocían de toda la vida, siempre estaban juntos. Cuando se hicieron novios no había quien los separara, bueno eso pensaba yo.

—Nadie sabe de nosotros.

—Este lugar es grande, y aunque residamos en una zona no muy transitada donde casi todos se conocen, algunos saben. Pero hay muchos que tomaron caminos diferentes, y otros que los conocen y no les importa.

—Te pregunto por que Rebekah jamas me ha hecho alguna pregunta.

—La pesada estúpida desagradable de tu muñeca de aparador, no tiene mucho aquí —fruncí las cejas, se podía notar que odiaba a Rebekah—. Contrólala, ha estado molestando a Elena, no me hago responsable si le arranco las extensiones, o las pestañas falsas.

—No quiero que Elena salga mas lastimada —me frote la cien.

—Entonces aléjate de ella.

—No puedo evitarlo, es algo mas fuerte que yo.

—Entonces afronta lo que venga —agache la mirada, hale aire. Necesitaba poner distancia, pero no podía, no quería irme, y cada día el anhelo de estar con ella me arrastraba.

—Te pido un favor.

—¿¡Cual!?

—No le digas de esta platica, siento que remover el pasado es algo riesgoso —se mordió las mejillas.

—Esta bien, pero no lo hago por ti, si no por ella, no la quiero ver sufrir mas.

—Gracias, Blondie —ladee una sonrisa.

—¡Púdrete Damon! —volví a reír.

—Fue un gusto poder hablar contigo.

—Para mi no. Ahora sal de aquí, antes que quiera sacarte esos malditos bellos ojos —rió con malicia.

Después de hablar con Caroline me había sentido mejor, ella había sido una gran amiga en el pasado. La entendía si ahora me odiaba, mi pasado oscuro nos había arrastrado a todos, ese pasado que ni siquiera yo sabia como había resurgido. Todas las pruebas habían estado en mi contra, no pude pelear, no pude demostrar mi inocencia, solo me tacharon por los hechos.

Pero ahora estaba dispuesto a buscar los por que de esa situación, por que cuando mas feliz estábamos Elena y yo, todo se había derrumbado, y estaba seguro que había sido mas por alguien.


	6. Capitulo 4

**Damon**

Odiaba, si, detestaba llegar a esa casa. Me asfixiaba, todo de este lugar, pero era donde vivía, aunque quería moverme, no podía, mi padre me había dejado en claro que tenia que vivir bajo su observación, cuando se trataba de mi padre, no podía discutir, me faltaban los cogones, tal vez era por respeto, no se que demonios era, pero nunca le faltaba. Aparte, el maldito seguimiento que siempre me hacían, mi padre pensaba que era un maldito drogadicto en recuperación.

Tantos años que viví restringido en esa clínica, nunca encontraron desordenes en mi, por que nunca había consumido por mi cuenta. Nunca iba a comprender como habían llegado las drogas a mi organismo, pero aun así, mi padre me encerró en ese centro, pagaba miles por tal de que no me dejaran salir, incluso cuando le dijeron que no tenia nada.

Suspire al entrar por la puerta. Stefan y Isobel estaban muy cariñosos. No era la primera vez que los veía en fajes. La realidad era que no me importaba, en parte mi padre tenia la culpa por buscarse mujeres que rozaban nuestra edad. Stefan la tenia en sus piernas, acariciando sus pechos, mientras ella, le rodeaba el cuello.

—Damon, ¿por qué tan tarde? Acaso, fue un gran día con Rebekah —me hizo una seña obscena con la mano y la boca. Isobel se soltó en carcajadas.

—¿De que demonios hablas?

—Vamos Damon, no te hagas el inocente. Se ve que Rebekah es una fiera en la cama. Por que no nos deleitas con sus aventuras entre sabanas.

—¡Jódete Stefan! Eso es algo que no te interesa —con brusquedad, aventó a Isobel de sus piernas.

—Ya se que eres un santo —curvo una sonrisa. A mi hermano le faltaban los tornillos—. Sabes, ya tengo pareja para el baile —sus ojos se elevaron a mi rostro. Se me alojo un malestar en el estomago.

—¿Hm... si? que interesante —mis manos ya estaban en puños.

—Me vas a llevar a mi, hijito —Isobel se había sentado al lado de Stefan, pasaba su dedo por su hombro.

—¡¿A ti?! —se echo en grandes carcajadas—. Ni de joda, tu ve y diviértete con el viejo, ayúdale a que se le levante el muerto —se levanto del asiento y se acerco a mi—. A la persona que llevare es alguien especial para mi.

—¿Tu, diciendo esas cosas? que raro, ya que no tomas nada enserio.

—Esto es algo que he querido desde hace mucho tiempo —faltaba segundos para perder el control. Si Stefan no se callaba o quitaba ese maldito rostro de burla, estamparía mi puño en esa carita de actor.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Nada, solo quiero que se de cuenta a quien en verdad debía elegir.

—Alguna vez hubo opción —Stefan se acerco a mi con coraje en los ojos. Rió.

—Como sea, no importa —lo aparte de mi camino, con fuerza. Tenia casi todo su cuerpo sobre mi.

—Buena suerte, aunque no creo que la tengas.

—Ya lo veremos —me guiño un ojo.

—Me largo a descansar, ustedes están dementes —Isobel me sostuvo de la muñeca. La mire de malas.

—Espera, Damon —su voz salio coqueta, trate de zafarme—. Tu papá no esta, se fue a un viaje, me da miedo dormir sola. ¿Por que no te quedas conmigo? —me hizo pucheros con los labios. Esta vez hale mi brazo con mayor fuerza.

—Estas loca, jamas me metería con la mujer de mi padre —ella empezó a reír como una desquiciada.

—Yo no te dije que íbamos hacer, solo te dije que durmieras conmigo —me reprendió con el dedo—. Stefan, tienes un hermano muy mal pesado.

—Tranquilo Damon, bájale a tu estrés.

—Que familia de dementes tengo —me fui a paso veloz de todo ese ambiente de locos. Si seguía mas tiempo, me pegarían su locura.

**Stefan**

Damon en verdad era un idiota, me encantaba joderlo. Lo odiaba, en verdad lo detestaba. Por eso le había arrebatado lo que él mas quería en esta vida. Elena Gilbert, y en cierta forma lo que yo mas quería.

Cuando conocí a Elena, sus ojos se clavaron en mi, no puedo explicar que me sucedió con esa mujer, solamente se penetraron en mi cerebro, y por mas que quería sacudirla, no podía. Acababa de perder a mi madre cuando llegue a esta casa. Al fin el maldito viejo me había traído a vivir con ellos, claro, el bastardo ahora si se ganaba un lugar. Todo lo que estaba en este lugar, me causaba asco, odiaba cada cosa, cada fotografía, cada espacio. Todos llegaban y me daban el pésame de la muerte de mi madre, hipócritas, cuando vivía nunca la llamaban de buena manera, siempre era la puta que se tira el Salvatore, su zorra. Entonces apareció Elena, ella fue la única que mostró sentirse mal sinceramente. Damon por el contrario era un niño mimado, a él, le había tocado la suerte de vivir con mi padre, en una familia que no la denigraran o no la bajaran de insultos. Todo el tiempo me tuve que tragar los reproches de las personas, o el sobrenombre que me había ganado, el bastardo.

Su madre y mi madre habían sido amigas, mi padre era novio de mi madre en este tiempo, pero al final la madre de Damon había sido la que se había metido en el noviazgo de mis padres, así destruyendo un futuro. Al final las dos empezaron a salir con él, quedaron embarazadas, cuando nacimos mi padre decidió casarse con la madre de Damon, ¿la razón? por que se parecía mas a él, y mi madre se volvió la amante, con el hijo bastardo. No la culpaba, ella siempre lo había amado. Por eso, había aceptado seguir con él, aunque solo fuera de esa forma.

Entonces conocí a Elena, supe que tenia que ser para mi. Damon había tenido todo, ahora me tocaba algo de todas las buenas cosas que él había disfrutado. Se la quitaría, fuera como fuera. Idee un plan y todo me salio a la perfección, ahora era hora de empezar a cosechar los frutos.

Tome las llaves de mi coche y me dispuse a seguir fregándole la vida a Damon.

A la hora ya estaba puntual, nunca faltaba, solo tenia que mandarle un leve mensaje y la muy perra saltaba en mis brazos. Venia con una hermosa sonrisa, la desgraciado era hermosa, no había duda de eso, pero a mi ella no me interesaba mas que para pasar un buen rato. La que siempre estaba en mi mente, incluso cuando estaba follándome a otra, era Elena.

—¡Hola! —me puso las manos en el pecho, delineando con sus largos dedos, las lineas que se mostraban por arriba de mi camiseta.

—Llegas tarde —me gustaba tratarla como lo que pensaba que era, una cosa solo para usarla.

—Lo siento, mi padre esta en casa, y sabes como es. Vigila casi todo lo que hago. No sabes como me costo que no me siguieran los guardaespaldas —la tome de la cintura y la hale mas en mi.

—Bien, estoy muy aburrido, así que es mejor que traigas buenas maniobras para sorprenderme —beso mis labios. La aparte y me recosté en la orilla de la cama. Ella me siguió.

—Siempre querido —empezó a removerse la ropa—. Siempre cambias de habitación, ¿por qué? —corrí mis ojos en su cuerpo. La tipa no era inteligente, pero esta buenísima, era un forro de vieja.

—Rebekah, te falta pulir las neuronas —se agacho, me beso lento, deslizando su lengua en mis labios—. Pero me encanta lo maldita que puedes llegar a ser.

—Tu y yo querido —se detuvo—. ¿Pero no me has dado lo que prometiste? —suspire aburrido, maldita mujer, no la mandaba al diablo solo por que de verdad quería ver que cara ponía el idiota de Damon cuando se enterara que me estaba follando a su linda noviecita.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu a él? —tenia días jodiéndome con el asunto de Elena y Damon.

Los chismes empezaban a crecer, y ahora, que al idiota se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de entablar conversación con ella, aun mas. Llevo sus manos a los costados de mi cintura y empezó a rodar la playera fuera de mi cuerpo.

—Damon jamas me dirá nada —se puso de rodillas, abrió mis piernas y llevo sus dedos a la pretina de mi pantalón. La bajo.

—Usa tus mañas para convencerlo —me hizo una mueca de disgusto. Bajo mis pantalones. Sus ojos brillaban.

—No me lo recuerdes, Damon tiene días sin tocarme —la cabeza me pulso.

Jodido, sabia que era por Elena, seguro la culpa empezaba a comérselo entero. Conocía a Damon, era un idiota enamorado. Apreté los labios y ahogue los gemidos al sentir a Rebekah jugando entre mis piernas. La tome del cabello y la hale hacia arriba. Unió sus labios con los míos. Gateo arriba de mi. Delinee sus mejillas con mi índice.

—No te preocupes, yo te daré lo que el idiota ese no —volví a tomarla una vez mas. Como desde el día que la conocí.

**Elena**

Mañana era viernes, el día de la bendita fiesta esa a la que había aceptado ir con Stefan. Nos habían dejado salir mas temprano de lo usual, todo para que pudiéramos ir de compras y buscar algo para la fiesta. Nos querían ver elegantes, bueno eso decía la invitación.

Mis padres aun no volvían de su viaje, no los culpaba. Cuando era pequeña, jamas me habían dejado sola, siempre estaban allí para mi. Muy al contrario de la vida de Caroline, que sus padres se la pasaban de viaje en viaje. Por eso les había dicho a mis padres que yo ya estaba grande, era hora que ellos se divirtieran. Al principio se negaron, pero al final aceptaron, querían darse un tiempo solos.

Salí a mi encuentro con Caroline, habíamos quedado de ir al Centro Comercial para poder encontrar algo. Yo tenia un buen ahorro, así que podía costearlo. Aveces trabajaba de tutora para esos chicos ricos, y me pagaban bastante bien.

Caroline ya estaba lista en su auto. La salude y deje mi moto en su garaje. Me dirigí a su auto con una sonrisa. Abrí la puerta y entre, ella estaba hablando con alguien en su teléfono.

—¡Ya te dije que si no usas un traje, te mandare al diablo! —sus gritos enviaron miles de sensaciones a mi espina dorsal. Caroline podía dar miedo, bueno la mayoría del tiempo lo daba—. ¡Ya te lo advertí, Nik! —colgó la llamada, dejo salir el aire desesperada. Me rodó los ojos.

—¡¿Wow?! —fue lo único que pude decirle.

—¡Nik es un idiota! —alzo las manos por arriba de su cabeza, estaba desesperada—. Me llamo para decirme que si podía usar jeans, ¿te imaginas? ¡Jeans!

—Tranquila Car, creo que solo lo hizo para tener que hablar contigo —me quede fija en ella—. Espera. ¿Como es que Nik tiene tu numero? —eso era raro, ella vivía diciendo que lo odiaba, aunque claro, no le creía. Empezó a parpadear, un tick que le conocía cuando estaba nerviosa, o mintiendo. Volteo el rostro hacia la ventana de su lado.

—Te tomaste tu pastilla —cambio de conversación captado.

—Si, mamá —me dio un puñetazo en el hombro, nunca lo hacia con rudeza, pero casi siempre lo hacia.

—Me preocupo por ti, eso no me hace ser una mamá. Me hace ser como tu hermana mayor —le sonreí, la tome del cuello y deposite un beso en su mejilla. Quería demasiado a esta chica.

—Lo se, te comprendo —ella me dedico una suave sonrisa.

—¿Lista? —rodé los ojos.

—¿Pues, ya que? —cuadre los hombros.

—¿Espera? ¿Con quien iras, Elena? —me mordí los labios. Sabia que me daría un sermón al decirle mi acompañante. Tome aire y valor.

—S-Stefan —solté, con el corazón en la boca.

Sip, esa expresión en su rostro era la que sabia tendría. Los gritos no pararían hasta llegar a la tienda, la regañiza duraría hasta mañana. Eso era seguro.

—¡¿Stefan?! En verdad Elena, perdiste el juicio. Ese hombre no me agrada. Si detesto a Damon, te imaginas al otro. Ese es un entidad distinta. ¡Hay Elena! de verdad no te comprendo, no entiendo que tienes con esos hombres. Nunca lo voy a comprender, tanto galán que se te cruza en el camino —me puse una mano en la barbilla, mientras la escuchaba. Ya estábamos en camino, pero sabia que ella no pararía con su sermón—. ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

—Si, mamá.

—Lo digo enserio Elena. Allí tienes a Mason, ese chico tan atractivo, y tu nunca lo pelaste, de unos besos no pasaste con ese tipo, y era para que te lo devorarás —rodé los ojos de nuevo.

Claro que recordaba al buenote de Mason, un novio express. Solo dure como dos semanas con él, y si, nunca me lo lleve a la cama. Faltas no me faltaron, pero su fama de mujeriego me asustaba, no era idiota, no me metería con un tipo del cual su reputación lo perseguía. De unos fajes no pase. Caroline seguía, y seguía.

—¡Caroline cuidado! —freno de sopetón.

—¡Mira lo que causas Elena! nos iremos a matar —la luz se puso en roja, y Caroline casi se la saltaba.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan histérica —su puño en mi hombro de nuevo.

—¡Ya! me calmare. Pero sigo pensando que estas arrastrando problemas al empezar a darle entrada a Stefan.

—El me gusta —deje salir el aire. Ella se quedo en silencio. Tomo una respiración.

—Mentirosa.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso, es tan difícil creer que me guste otro que no sea Damon? dime —apreté los dientes, sentía presión en mi pecho.

—No, no lo digo por eso. Puedo comprender que salgas con alguien mas, pero por que tiene que ser precisamente Stefan, el hermano del hombre que no puedes sacar de tu mente —apreté las manos.

—Ya me olvide de Damon, no veo por que lo dices así —ella me recrimino con la mirada. Me quede en su rostro.

—Elena, arrastras problemas a tu vida si te involucras con Stefan.

—No es cierto, Stefan me gusta, aunque no lo creas —ella me negó con el rostro, sus ojos me decían mentirosa con todas sus letras. La bocina del carro detrás del nuestro nos saco de ese momento. La luz ya estaba en verde.

Me volví a voltear, perdiendo mi mirada en la ventana. Caroline no comprendía, es mas, ni siquiera yo comprendía por que demonios estaba actuando así. Ella tenia razón, no debía estar involucrándome con Stefan, pero no mentía cuando decía que él me gustaba, ¿o era algo mas?

Llegamos al centro comercial. Caroline y yo dejamos de lado la pelea. Ella comprendía cuando yo no quería seguir hablando del tema. Nos metimos a una tienda y nos encontramos con Bonnie y Jeremy.

—¡Bonnie! —me tire a sus brazos.

—¡Chicas! —ella respondió el abrazo.

—¡Hey! no me la quiebren —le di una mala mirada a Jeremy—. No me veas así, tu tienes una abrazo de oso —reímos.

—Dios Bon bon, cada día te ves mas hermosa. Que envidia —ella sonrió.

Bonnie no era tu típica modelo, delgada y alta. Por el contrario, ella era baja, con un cuerpo envidiable. Hacia comerciales, promociones, y su rostro estaba en muchas revistas, modelaba ropa. Pero no era modelo de pasarela.

—Cierto Bon, te ves divina —Caroline entro a la conversación, aun sentía algo de pesar en sus palabras, seguía molesta por nuestra platica en el auto.

—¿Así que también iras al baile, o fiesta ya ni se que es?

—Jeremy quiere que lo acompañe —Jeremy llego a ella, la abrazo por la espalda.

—Eres mi novia, se supone que debes hacer esas cosas, ¿o acaso querías que llevara a otra? Mira que las ofertas no me faltaron —Bonnie alzo su mano y la empuño.

—Nunca, primero le saco los ojos.

—¡Ja! ¿donde habré escuchado eso antes? —bufo Caroline. Se mordió las mejillas al ver mi expresión. Desvié la mirada.

—Bueno chicas, las vemos después. Mi novia debe modelarme esos vestidos tan hermosos, aunque me gusta mas verla sin ellos.

—¡Augh! Jer, mucha información —le hicimos una mueca de disgusto.

—No seas tan revelador. Tonto —Bonnie le pellizco la mejilla.

—¡Ouch! bien, bien, me quedo callado.

—Nos vemos por allí —nos despedimos de ellos.

Caroline me vio de reojo, alzo los hombros, sus ojos estaban algo llorosos, su rostro rojo. Se abalanzo a mi con un abrazo.

—Lo siento amiga —hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Le pase la mano por el cabello.

—No hay problema Car, sabes que te quiero.

—Soy una idiota. En primera no debí decir todo eso en el auto, en segunda, perdón por el recuerdo —suspire.

—Ya dije que no te preocupes —se aparto de mi, me dio una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ahora que ya estamos en paz, vamos a probarnos esos vestido.

Me tomo del brazo y me halo, hacia los vestidos.

Tomo varios y me los entrego. La observe detenidamente, ella aun no elegía nada.

—¿Y los tuyos? —se mordió el labio inferior. Me alzo una mano.

—Pruébate eso, y mientras estas en eso, yo iré hacer algo.

—¡¿Como?! Caroline Forbes, ¿Me dejaras sola?

—Ya vuelvo, te lo prometo, no durare mucho —me desconcertaba que Caroline quisiera dejarme sola.

—Esta bien, pero no tardes —se dio la vuelta y se perdió por la puerta.

No entendía a Caroline. Tome los vestido y los vi, no eran mi estilo, los hice a un lado, ya que miss histérica no estaba, buscaría por mi cuenta.

**Damon**

Caminaba cargando las cosas de Rebekah, desde cuando me había vuelto uno de sus lacayos. Mierda y mas mierda, esta mujer me estaba volviendo un perchero andante.

Me había traído con ella y sus amiguitas al centro comercial, querían comprar un vestido para ese maldito baile, el cual ya no tenia ganas de ir. El solo pensar que Elena y Stefan irían juntos, me revolvía el estomago.

Mientras Rebekah se perdía con sus amigas en una discusión de cual era el mas caro, tire los vestidos arriba de una silla. Como ladrón, me escabullí de allí.

Camine, al llegar a una parte de la tienda la vi, era Elena. Estaba enfrente de unos espejos, se menaba de un lado para el otro, tenia un vestido que de verdad le quedaba bien. Bueno, que no le quedaba bien a esa mujer, ella no entraba en ninguna categoría con las cuales categorizamos a las mujeres, ella simplemente era hermosa, bella, tenia todo para volver loco a cualquiera.

Y de nuevo el magnetismo, ella era como un imán, cuando la veía, no podía detener el impulso de acercarme.

Llegue a unos cuantos pasos, pude apreciar mejor el vestido, era marrón, con la espalda descubierta. Se le pegaba también al cuerpo, que el calor que me invadió, me estremeció. Su piel brillaba, toda ella resaltaba, Elena era como un diamante. Quería tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, joder que besarla, quería comérmela entera. Maldición, un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos en el armario. Escondidos de Nik y Caroline, jugábamos a quien encontraba a quien. Por error y como siempre he dicho magnetismo, Elena y yo coincidimos en el mismo escondite. Nuestros cuerpos tan pegados, que nos rozábamos todo, sus mejillas eran dos manzanas, me sonrió con esa dulce sonrisa que iluminaba su bello rostro. Se veía tan inocente, tan hermosa. Pero a mi las hormonas me empezaron a traicionar, tenerla tan cerca, con su cuerpo en el mio, su respiración entrando en mi cabeza, no pude evitarlo y mi amigo de allí abajo se emociono. Empecé a sudar, mi cuerpo estaba por hacer explosión. La sentí tensarse, mierda ella estaba sintiendo mi emoción. Se acerco aun mas en mi, acerco sus labios a mi oreja, la mordió, maldición sentí que morí y me fui al cielo. En pequeños susurros, dejo salir su coqueta voz._

_—No dudes, que cuando sea el momento, mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi inocencia serán tuyas, ya que tu eres el hombre el cual quiero compartir mi vida —pauso y a mi me bajo el calor en el cuerpo—. Pero cuando pase, quiero que sea especial, porque se, que tu también me estarás entregando esa pureza, ese sentimiento que unen a dos almas, pero sobre todo, esa mirada que quiero clavada en mi corazón, para siempre —trate enormemente de respirar, pero me estaba costando demasiado._

_—Y-o-yo —estaba congelado, tome valor estabilice mi respiración, el calor que me invadía, era enloquecedor—. Te lo prometo Elena, mi vida sera tuya —la tome del rostro y la hundí en mis labios. En ese beso iba una promesa, ella era la mujer con la cual quería compartir mi vida, casarme, tener hijos, envejecer. No necesitaba nada mas. _

_Estábamos tan encismados en nosotros que no escuchamos los pasos ni la puerta del armario abrirse._

_—¡Aja! los encontramos —grito Caroline._

_—¿Qué están haciendo picarones? —Nik tenia una gran sonrisa, sus ojos se volvieron picaros._

_—Que no pueden controlar sus hormonas —Caroline nos regaño, estaba con una mano en su cintura, las cejas fruncidas._

_—Caroline, deberíamos aprender de ellos —dijo Nik, queriendo abrazarla, ella le metió un codazo en el estomago._

_—¡Cállate! ¡loco pervertido!_

_Todos nos echamos a reír._

_Fin del Flashback_

Esa promesa. Solo algunas partes de esa promesa se habían cumplido. No me arrepentía, pero me sentía culpable, ya que las mas importantes de esa promesa, sentía que no se cumplirían. Ya habían pasado cinco años de eso, nos habíamos dañado. Eramos unos adolescentes cuando todo eso paso. Ahora ya eramos adultos, y mucho había pasado en nuestras vidas.

Pero incluso así, yo la deseaba como loco. Me acerque a ella, pude sentir su olor, esa loción que yo solía comprarle, aun la usaba.

Estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Tenia la mirada abajo, viendo que tal largo era el vestido. Pase un dedo por su hombro, lo deslice, por su espalda, la que solía llenar de besos. Salto en su sito y se volteo con puños al aire. Sus ojos se revolvieron aun mas al entrar en los míos. Le sonreí, pero ella no me devolvió la sonrisa.

**Elena**

La respiración se me acorto cuando me penetro con esos ojos. Esa mirada que siempre me dejaba sin palabras. Estaba tan entrada en como me quedaba el vestido, que no lo había sentido llegar, solo sentí su dedo rozar mi piel. Cuando me voltee y vi quien era el pervertido tocándome, no pude controlar el calor que se estaba alojando en mi vientre. Siempre sus toques me había derretido, mis piernas perdían las fuerzas, el suelo me temblaba.

Deslizo una sonrisa y las cosquillas me invadieron. La manada de elefantes, si por que no eran mariposas, lo que él me hacia sentir con esas sonrisas, con esos ojos, era distinto a tus típicas mariposas, estas se movían haciendo estragos en mi, como olas azotándome, y dejándome desgarrada.

—Ese vestido te queda precioso —hablo, la cabeza me pulso.

—G-ra-cias —encontré mi voz.

—¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? —maldito idiota, que no era obvio, ahora quería golpearlo. Me trague el aire.

—¿Nerviosa yo? —le rodé los ojos y me mordí los labios, lo vi apretar los de él—, que va, tu no me causas esos efectos —movió el rostro y se rasco la cabeza.

—¿Así qué iras al baile? —su voz salio pesada.

—Sí —conteste seca.

—Pues seras la sensación de la noche —su mandíbula vibro, rechino los dientes—. Pues que afortunado quien tenga el placer de llevarte.

—Sí —volví a contestar, baje la mirada al suelo. Sentí su respiración acelerarse.

—¿Con quien iras? —ahí iba la pregunta que estaba en el aire.

—Un amigo —conteste dejándole saber que no diría mas.

—¿Por lo visto, no hay un novio? —alce la vista, sus ojos estaban oscuros, se alojo un escalofrió por detrás de mi cuello.

—No, no lo hay.

Lo vi mover el rostro hacia un lado, abrió los ojos. Sin aviso me tomo del brazo y me empujo adentro del vestidor. El corazón me salto a la boca. Que le sucedía, había perdido la cabeza. Me pego a la pared, gemí al sentir mis hombros chocar. Me puso, un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio. Mis ojos estaban expandido, si los habría mas, se saldrían, rodarían como canicas. Él me miro detenido, tomo mis manos y las beso, me asuste aún mas.

Aparte su peso de mi molesta.

—¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! —él volvió a hundirse en mi, haciendo mas presión entre la pared del vestidor y mi cuerpo.

—¡Shh...! escuche a Rebekah y sus amigas, y la verdad no quiero lidiar con ellas —maldito, no quería problemas con la novia, cabrón imbécil.

—Damon, si no me dejas salir en este momento, gritare, y te saldrá peor que el jueguito que estas montando —presiono aun mas su cuerpo, me estaba dejando sin aire. Lo golpee en el pecho.

—Elena, tu corazón rebota en mi pecho, parece que se te fuera a salir —abrí la boca para insultarlo, pero me quede callada. Tenia razón, estaba nerviosa, asustada pero no por miedo de que me pasara, si no que muy en el fondo, tenerlo de esta forma acobijaba mi corazón, tanto que estaba palpitando y bombeando emocionado.

—Dime, ¿te incomoda mi presencia? ¿Me odias, Elena? —su rostro estaba casi pegado al mio, su respiración entraba en mi boca.

—No, solo no se quien eres. No te recuerdo, por lo tanto no te odio, en resumidas palabras, no me interesas —sus hombros vibraron. Bajo sus labios y los rozo muy cerca de los míos, gire el rostro evitándolo.

—Solíamos hacer esto, recuerdas, en lugares pequeños —el pecho me dolió, me empecé a sentir mareada.

—No, yo no recuerdo nada, ya te dije, no me recuerdo de ti, saliste hace mucho tiempo —volví a fijar mi mirada en sus ojos. El arrugo los de él, se adentro en los míos.

—No te creo —susurro, haciendo a mi mente derretirse, movió su cabeza a mi cuello, saco la lengua y la deslizo hasta mi oreja—. Quiero tu mirada clavada en mi corazón —soltó.

Apreté las manos.

Por que se empeñaba en hacerme esto, le gustaba jugar conmigo, joderme con eso recuerdos.

—Basta, basta Damon. No recuerdo nada, por que ese joven, ese chico de unos sentimientos tan puros, se perdió hace mucho, solo es un recuerdo que tengo guardado—respire o al menos trate—, pero este que esta ahora ante mis ojos, no es ni la mitad de lo que era el otro —lo aparte con fuerza—. No me busques Damon, no te me acerques. No quiero problemas con Rebekah, tu novia, si lo recuerdas —se aparto. Deje salir el aire. Me moví como pude.

—Elena, ¡espera! —me tomo de la muñeca. Me detuve antes de salir. Deslizo sus dedos a mi meñique, lo apretó con fuerza. Mi respiración estaba descontrolada, pero trate de reprimirla. Me pare derecha. El me miraba con ternura. Baje el rostro.

—Eso es una mierda, esa cosas que decía esa joven, eran estupideces, idioteces de una niña enamorada —alce mi mirada, lo apuñale con ella—. No te confundas Damon, esa chica la que tu conocías, ya no existe, así que deja de buscarla —solté mi mano con brusquedad—. Olvídalo, vive tu vida y olvídate de todas esas cosas.

Me di la vuelta y salí casi con las lágrimas en los ojos. Me había dolido, pero era lo que debía hacer, yo había tratado tanto de olvidarlo, no era justo que cuando estaba lográndolo, él llegara a descontrolarme. No, yo quería estar tranquila, olvidarme de todas esas cosas que me habían quitado el sueño y la tranquilidad por muchísimo tiempo. Era hora de que me mostrara fuerte, que no dejara que me pisara. Incluso si tenia que recurrir a lo que sabia que lo desquiciaría. Stefan.


	7. Capitulo 5

**Elena**

Me senté en una orilla de la tienda. Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer. Me las seque con fuerza, no debía derramar lágrimas, no mas, había pasado tanto tiempo, no debía. Debía ser fuerte. Pero maldición era tan difícil. ¿Recordar? Claro que recordaba, cada recuerdo estaba incrustado en mi cabeza, eran como películas con el botón de regreso dando y dando día y noche, se repetían. La promesa, la recordaba. Habíamos cumplido parte de esa promesa, si, Damon y yo nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro, nuestra primera vez, si no la habíamos obsequiado. Cerré los ojos y recordé.

_Flashback_

_Damon había peleado con su padre, llego a mi casa devastado. Mis padres, no estaban, habían ido a una boda, una tía se casaría y el lugar estaba a ocho horas de camino, me habían dejado con la vecina, pero me escabullí cuando Damon me dijo que iría a mi casa._

_Cuando abrí la puerta para recibirlo, estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban rojos, su rostro decaído. Lo deje pasar, nos sentamos en la sala de mi hogar. Lo abrace tan fuerte que su respiración se empezó acortar._

_—¿Te sientes mejor? —acaricie su cabello, soltando el olor que este desprendía, él seguía enterrado en mi pecho. Suspiro profundo. Yo respire todo de él._

_—Si, lo siento tanto, no debí venir ahora, se que tus papas no están, y le prometí a tu madre nunca venir cuando ellos no estuvieran —se separo de mi pecho, y alzo su mirada, me hundí en ella. _

_Damon tenia unos ojos tan hermosos, con solo una mirada quitaba el aliento. _

_—No te preocupes, mis papas comprenderá, además, si no les decimos, no hará daño. Mi vecina esta con su novio, por eso no se dio cuenta que salí —sonrió, su rostro se ilumino._

_—Gracias Elena, no se que haría si no te tengo a mi lado —le acaricie la mejilla._

_—¿Tan malo fue lo de tu padre? —él giro los ojos, no quería decirme, esa era una señal. _

_Los años que conocía a Damon, no habían sido malgastados, conocía cada una de sus expresiones, cuando giraba los ojos en varias direcciones, eso quería decir, que no quería hablar del asunto, cuando los movía de arriba para abajo, era que estaba nervioso._

_—Podríamos no hablar de él —no quería que pasara un mal momento, así que deje la platica de su problema por un lado, sabia que al final me diría, ya que Damon, nunca me ocultaba nada, siempre terminaba por decirme._

_—Esta bien —de pronto me sentí acalorada en esta atmósfera. _

_Era cierto, mis padres no estaban, nunca estaba sola en casa con Damon, siempre, mi mamá o papá estaban aquí, en su casa, siempre estaban las muchachas de servicio o su nueva madrastra, que era una nueva cada determinados meses. _

_Damon se acerco a mi, me acaricio el rostro y me halo para besarme. Me contuve el calor que bajo por mi vientre, las hormonas las teníamos disparatadas, todo el tiempo, después que terminábamos de besarnos, nos costaba vernos a los ojos, el calor que invadía a mi cuerpo cuando me tocaba o besaba, era arrasador, el pecho me dolía de lo mucho que mi corazón palpitaba. Él estaba en las mismas, aveces hasta se encerraban en el baño por unos cuantos minutos. _

_Lo aparte un poco de mi, si seguíamos así, no podríamos parar. Él capto el mensaje, pero aun así, siguió pegado a mi._

_—Lo siento, Elena —bajo el rostro._

_En mi mente solo estaba Damon, todo el tiempo, en verdad quería perder mi virginidad con él, y sabia que también él, quería entregármela a mi. No había vuelta atrás, lo haría, si, por que lo amaba._

_Lo tome del cuello y lo atraje a mis labios, él se sorprendió, pero no tardo en conectarse al mismo sentimiento. Nos besábamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, con pasión, con ganas de terminar lo que estábamos empezando. _

_Damon empezó a removerse la chaqueta que traía puesta. El calor que lo invadía ya era mucho. Paso sus manos por mis piernas, traía unos shorts, le era mas fácil tocar mi piel. Pase mis manos por su cintura y rodé su playera hacia arriba. Él presiono aun mas sus labios en los míos, nos separamos solo para remover su ropa. Sus jadeos tocaban mi cerebro, y los míos estaban descontrolados. Lo deje desnudo del torso. Con mis manos temblorosas, toque sus pectorales, su piel estaba caliente, se sentía bien, él sonrió y gruño al mismo tiempo, bajo su mano a la pretina de mis shorts y la soltó. Lo detuve antes de que siguiera._

_—Damon, debemos usar un condón —mis palabras apenas y habían salido, estaba nerviosa, temblaba toda, era una nueva experiencia para mi, pero me la había pasado leyendo sobre estas cosas en el Internet, no quería toparme con sorpresas, además, mi madre ya me había dado una larga y cansada charla acerca del sexo._

_Damon rodó los ojos en mi rostro._

_—No traigo —me mordió los labios, tome una respiración, sabia que lo que haría seria descabellado, pero no tenia opción, quería hacer el amor con Damon, estaba decidida._

_—M-i, mi —me costaba hablar, el calor que estaba estancado en mi garganta me lo impedía—, ven conmigo —lo tome de la mano y subimos al segundo nivel de mi casa, le dije que esperara en mi habitación. Corrí al cuarto de mis padres y me percine. Me dije demonia muchas veces, pero estaba segura de que quería estar con Damon. Abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche de mis padres y saque uno de la caja que ellos tenían, un malestar se me alojo en el vientre, estaba robando los condones de mis padres. Sacudí los hombros saliendo de su habitación. La pelea que mi madre tendría con él, estaba resonando en mi cabeza, preguntándose donde estaba el condón restante. Ya eso seria otro problema. _

_Llegue a mi habitación. Damon seguía en la orilla de la cama, donde lo había dejado, estaba nervioso, temblaba al igual que yo. Era nuestra primera vez. Le alce el paquetito y me sonroje toda, él por igual se puso rojo. Se levanto de la cama, camino hacia mi, lo tomo, puso sus manos en mi cintura y volvió a besarme. Lentamente, entre besos nos dirigimos de nuevo a la orilla de la cama, quedamos a los pies de esta, nos acariciamos, nos besamos. Poco a poco removió mi blusa y después mi sostén, mi rostro se calentó al punto de la explosión, mis senos quedaron descubiertos, tocando su pecho, la piel empezó a picarme, las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran tan nuevas, pero tan emocionantes, la cabeza me pulsaba. Damon me miraba, admirando cada parte de mi. _

_—Hagamoslo juntos —me murmuro entre besos. Se refería a desnudarnos por completo. Aun conservábamos nuestras prendas inferiores. Con nerviosismo, lleve mis manos a sus pantalones, los quite. Él imito mi acción, estábamos desnudos. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con fuerza. _

_Nos acostamos en la cama. Mi quijada se sacudía haciendo chocar mis dientes. Damon se subió arriba de mi, besándome, con lentitud, era como si fuera a romperme, quería tener delicadeza en cada beso. _

_—Debes ponerlo —le hice señas al condón. Tomo el paquetito y lo rompió con los dientes._

_—No se como hacerlo, espero no la cague —no pude evitar echarme a reír, lo puse aun mas nervioso—. Deja de reírte, esto también es mi primera vez —me recrimino, pero yo seguí riendo. Al final por igual se tiro a reírse, se acostó a un lado de mi, mientras nos sosteníamos el vientre de tanta risa._

_—Damon, te amo —le dije entre risas. Él se levanto, me aprisiono con sus brazos, su rostro había cambiado, la risa se había esfumado, solo veía deseo en sus pupilas. _

_—Te amo Elena, y quiero que seas la mujer que este a mi lado toda la vida, estaremos juntos, nos entregaremos, el uno al otro, nos conectaremos en una diferente manera. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo —sin dejarme responder me beso. _

_Sus labios se movían con intensidad sobre los mios, me deje arrastrar por todo esos sentimientos. Entre jadeos y gemidos, separo mis piernas, y empezó a entrar en mi. Pegue un grito, el dolor invadió mi cuerpo. Apreté los dientes, mientras Damon gemía. Lo detuve con mis manos antes que siguiera, esto no era como lo describían en los libros, en las películas o en toda la información que había leído en el internet, era mas doloroso. Mis lágrimas empezaron a correr. Bajo el rostro y me beso, moví mis manos hacia sus brazos, y le hice un gesto de que siguiera, esta vez, se adentro con mas fuerza en mi, cerré los ojos, esto era doloroso. Con movimientos lentos, empezó un movimiento diferente, poco a poco el ardor estaba pasando y el calor empezó a invadirme de nuevo, se estaba haciendo placentero, sus movimientos seguían, devolviéndome el deseo, el calor, me aferre a su espalda. Él se movió con mas fuerzas, mis gemidos empezaron armonizar el momento, su aliento me invadió completa, hacer el amor no era tan malo después de todo, sentirlo tan cerca, tan conectado a mi, era hermoso. Sentí un mareo y mis piernas perdieron las fuerzas, apreté los dientes mientras un calor me bajaba por el vientre, la relajación que invadía mi cuerpo era inexplicable. Damon gruño, soltó unos gemidos y lo sentí relajarse arriba de mi. _

_—Eso fue grandioso —sonó ronco, agitado en mi oído. _

_Sonreí, no había sido tan malo, al principio estaba asustada, y mas cuando el dolor me invadió, pero al final había sido grandioso, me había gustado. Había perdido mi virginidad con Damon y estaba feliz. Se movió hacia un lado y me beso._

_—Te amo —le dije acurrucándome en su pecho._

_—Yo te amo mas, Elena —me beso la cabeza y así nos quedamos. Disfrutando el momento de nuestra entrega._

_Fin del Flashback_

Tanto había cambiado desde esa entonces. Él se había largado a España, y nunca mas me había vuelto a llamar o a contactar. Ese amor se había marchitado, se había ido a la mierda.

En todo este tiempo, había tenido uno que otro novio y solo con uno de ellos había podido acostarme, pero no era lo mismo. La sensación que Damon dejaba en mi cada vez que me hacia de él, era tan distinta.

Me puse una mano en la frente, no quería recordar. Había hecho una promesa, ser mas dócil, ser menos agresiva. Pero ahora, dudaba que esa promesa se cumpliera. Mis emociones estaban en una montaña rusa, me estaban acabando la paciencia. Me había hecho la promesa, que no pensaría en cursilerías de amor, solamente disfrutaría, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual cuando me acostaba con mi novio, no sentía nada, solo lo hacia por hacerlo, sexo, solamente eso.

Sentí una presión en mi hombro alce la mirada con fuerza.

—Ese vestido esta precioso, aunque no es el que escogí para ti —Caroline estaba a mi lado. Me miro fija y se dio cuenta de mi semblante—. Elena, ¿estas bien?

—Si —me pare de golpe.

—Tu rostro muestra otra cosa, ¿te paso algo mientras me fui? —le negué con fuerza.

—No, nada —desvié mis ojos de los de ella.

—¡Toma! —gire mi rostro. Ella tenia una cajita en las manos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Solo tómalo —lo tome y la abrí.

Mis ojos se expandieron.

—Son...

—Te quedaran hermosos —en la cajita estaban unos aretes de diamante. Alce mi mirada.

—No puedo aceptarlos. Esto es demasiado valioso.

—Si puedes, además, te quedaran hermosos con ese vestido —ya no estaba segura que quería este vestido.

—¿Aun así...?

—No aceptare un ¡No! por respuesta, tómalos y úsalos.

—Gracias, pero solo los usare como préstamo.

—¡Ah! no te hagas la humilde, esto es de la joyería de mis padres, es mas, mi madre tiene miles de esos —se puso una mano en la cintura molesta.

Sabia que con ella jamas terminaría de discutir, le acepte el regalo.

—Esta bien, gracias —me rodeo los hombros.

—¿Por qué estabas tan alarmada?

—Solo estaba pesando.

—Te veías mas perturbada que solo pensando.

—¿Ya sabes que vestido te llevaras? —cambiaría de platica, no quería contarle a Caroline que estaba recordando cuando perdí mi virginidad. Seguro me metería un sermón de esos que duraban horas.

—Yo ya tengo el mio —no siguió con el tema. Bien para mi.

—No te lo probaras—me negó con el rostro—. Claro, ya sabes lo que le gusta a Nik —me metió un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡Callate, Elena! Te daré miles de coscorrones.

—Esta bien, pero aunque lo niegues, se que lo quieres.

—Shh... ya vámonos.

En el pasado, Caroline había salido con Nik, aunque la relación de ellos había sido un secreto, nunca lo hicieron oficial, nunca dijeron que eran novios, solo tenían sus encuentros. Con todo lo del problema con Damon, ellos también se habían separado. Pagamos los vestidos y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Caroline.

**Damon**

Aventé el traje que había comprado hacia un lado de mi habitación.

No podía creer que me había portado como un imbécil. Elena tenia derecho a actuar de esa forma. Después de todo, lo de nosotros no había funcionado.

Apreté la manos en puños, aun así, yo aun la quería, aun la amaba. Debía dejar eso de lado, dejar de seguirla, ella no quería saber de mi.

Escuche mi puerta abrirse, Stefan entro. No quería verlo y mucho menos en estos momentos.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! —Stefan venia con unas corbatas en las manos, traía puesto un traje azul fuerte.

—Necesito el ojo de mi hermanito, ¿dime cual luce mejor? —se puso las dos corbatas a la altura del cuello.

—¿Iras al baile? —él alzo la mirada, soltó una risita.

—Claro que iré, porque piensas que dejaría a mi hermosa pareja plantada —le rodé los ojos, camine donde estaba mi traje, lo levante del suelo.

Odiaba pensar que Stefan iría con Elena, pero en parte tenia la culpa, todo esto estaba pasando por mi falta de coraje, mi falta de huevos, por no enfrentar a mi padre en el pasado.

—Ella, esta tan distinta —él se paro en el espejo que tenia en una esquina. Empezó a ver cual corbata le acomodaba mejor.

—¿No veo en qué? Elena es a la misma, menos atrevida, si, es mas dócil ahora, en eso si ha cambiado, pero sigue siendo la misma —se volteo y me miro fijo, se llevo una mano al mentón—. Sabes, tienes razón, esta distinta —hizo una mueca de placer con la boca—. Esta mas buena, mas rica —me aventé a él, pero me esquivo.

Rió en grandes carcajadas, había tumbado el espejo, casi rompiéndolo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Así qué para ti es un puto juego! —siguió riendo.

—Claro que no, Elena me gusta de verdad. Pero no puedo dejar de ver sus atributos, que por cierto, están muy bien dotados.

—¡No la tendrás!

—¿Quien te asegura eso? ya no te pertenece Damon, el momento en que pisaste ese avión, ella dejo de ser tuya, dejo de ser tu Elenita, la chica con la que deseabas casarte.

—¡¿Qué sabes tu de eso?!

—Mucho, o tal vez nada. Solo se que eran unos cursis, pero tus malas decisiones los separaron.

—¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe que nunca me drogue!

—Bueno, eso no fue lo que dijeron los doctores, además, yo nunca estaba detrás de ti, hermanito —maldito, él sabia que nunca había hecho tal cosa.

—¡Lárgate Stefan! quiero estar solo —él deslizo una sonrisa siniestra. Me guiño un ojo.

—Claro, cosita.

—¡Lárgate!

Stefan salio de mi habitación. Me senté en la orilla de la cama. Maldito, él sabia lo mucho que amaba a Elena, había sido testigo y aun así, quería hacerme la vida imposible, restregarme en la cara que ella no quería saber de mi.

La mente me traiciono y recordé, ese momento en el que era inmensamente feliz, el que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que sucediera, ella ya había sido mía, pero quería que de verdad fuera mía, sellar todo de una buena vez.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos en mi habitación, había llevado a Elena por que mi padre no estaba. Él no estaba muy de acuerdo que saliera con Elena, siempre me decía que si era para mi diversión, que adelante, que la gozara, me daba mucho coraje escucharlo, pero no discutía con él, además, solo yo sabia lo que sentía por ella, la amaba, y eso no lo iba a cambiar ni las palabras crueles de mi padre._

_Estábamos tumbados arriba de mi cama, estaba arriba de ella haciéndole cosquillas. No se si era la presión, o el sentir que mi padre cada día se metía mas en mi relación, que solo se me vino a la mente. Y esperaba conseguirlo, además, ya había hablado con lo mas importante en su vida._

_—Elena —ella dejo de reír y se adentro en mis ojos._

_—¿Qué pasa, Damon? —baje mis labios y le di un beso lento, ella sonrió al verme tan cariñoso. Acaricie su rostro._

_—¿Tu estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo? —ella curvo una sonrisa. Siempre hablábamos de esto, pero esta vez, yo de verdad estaba diciéndolo sin bromas._

_—Claro tontin, ya te lo he dicho, tu eres mi destino —me haló del cuello y volvió a tomar mis labios. La bese por unos segundos, de nuevo volví a levantar mi rostro. Mí expresión había cambiado, ella lo noto._

_—Lo se, ¿pero lo que quiero decirte, es que si estas dispuesta a casarte ahora?_

_—¿Como qué ahora, Damon?_

_—Ahora, ¿mañana tal vez? —ella me puso las manos en el pecho y me empujo hacia atrás, para que la dejara salir. Se sentó con seriedad en sus ojos._

_—Damon, somos muy jóvenes, además, no hemos terminado la preparatoria. ¿Te imaginas? —tome sus manos. _

_A mí no me importaban todas esas cosas, yo quería casarme con ella. La amaba y no había duda en mi corazón, ninguna duda._

_—Lo se, pero podríamos casarnos y mantenerlo en secreto hasta que terminemos la prepa, y después seguir la Universidad juntos, pero casados. El casarnos no nos impedirá seguir nuestros sueños —ella suspiro._

_—No entiendo por que deseas que nos casemos tan apresuradamente, aparte, tendrías que pedir el consentimiento de mis padres. Aunque conociéndolos, con lo que te aman, dirían que si —ella estaba de broma, pero yo no, me mordí los labios para soltarle la otra bomba._

_—Es que... ya lo hice._

_—¡¿Qué?! sin mi permiso. ¿Qué te crees, Damon? —me metió un puñetazo en el hombro. _

_Se levanto molesta de la cama._

_—¡Espera, Elena! ¿qué no me amas? —ella volvió la mirada a mí. Se subió en la cama y se tiro en un abrazo a mi cuello. Sentí su respiración acelerada, su corazón retumbaba, no sabía si de miedo, de emoción. No lo sabia._

_—¿No entiendo porqué quieres hacer esto con tanta prisa?_

_—Siento algo dentro de mi, que me dice que si no lo hago, te perderé, y no quiero perderte —se volvió alejar de mi. Me levante de la cama y abrí la mesita que estaba a un lado de mi cama. Saque un collar. No era un anillo, era un collar que mi madre me había dado antes de que muriera, ella me había dicho que se lo diera a la chica con la que quisiera vivir para siempre. Me senté de nuevo, sus ojos estaban en todos mis movimientos—. Señorita Gilbert, me haría el honor de convertirse en la Señora Salvatore —frunció las cejas en duda, la comisura de sus labios empezó a elevarse en una enorme y gran sonrisa._

_—Acepto, loco Salvatore —se alejo el pelo del cuello. Me acerque a ella y coloque el collar._

_—Me haces tan feliz —tome su rostro y la bese, con fuerza, con todo lo que sentía por ella._

_Me casaría con Elena, sabia que era demasiado pronto, y sus padres me habían dado pelea, bueno, había durado un mes para convencerlos. Cada día iba y les rogaba, hasta que se dieron cuenta el gran amor que de verdad sentía por ella, sabían que mis sentimientos eran sinceros. Sus padres me habían dado el consentimiento. Solo faltaba que nuestra promesa se realizara por completo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, de seguro me explotaría. Ese recuerdo. El ultimo que tuve con esa mujer. Después de eso, a las semanas tuve el problema, casi me moría de una sobredosis que nunca supe como llego a mi.

**Elena**

Estaba lista. Bueno al menos eso creía. Me había recogido la mitad del cabello, haciéndome un bun. Mi vestido se veía bien, solo faltaban los aretes que Caroline me había obsequiado. Abrí mi joyero, y lo vi. El estomago se me revolvió. Allí estaba aun el collar que Damon me había obsequiado años atrás, con el que me había pedido matrimonio. No tu típico anillo, me había pedido que me casara con él, con un collar, decía que había pertenecido a su madre, y que ella le había dicho que se lo otorgara a la mujer de su vida.

Lo tome y lo mire con coraje, recelo. No lo necesitaba mas, lo empuñe entre mis palmas, lo había conservado por que pensaba que con eso tenia una parte de Damon, pero ahora no lo necesitaba mas. Me lo puse, solo para dárselo, ahora debía entregárselo a Rebekah, seguro a ella le quedaba mejor.

El timbre sonó, haciéndome saltar. Tome las puntas de mi vestido y baje. Abrí la puerta y me tope con un Stefan diferente, elegante fino, guapo. El abrió sus ojos verdes con sorpresa, su quijada cayo abierta. Se paso los dedos por los labios, imitando que se limpiaba la baba.

—Veo una Diosa —agache la mirada avergonzada.

—No es para tanto. Mírate a ti, luces tan —me mordí el labio, él cuadro los hombros—. Guapo —deslizo una sonrisa, sus ojos se arrugaron.

—En verdad seré la envidia de todos —reí.

—Yo seré la de las chicas —me guiño un ojo en complicidad.

—¿Nos vamos? —asentí con el rostro.

—Deja tomo mi abrigo, la noche esta fresca.

Entre en mi casa y sentí a Stefan seguirme, camine a mi sala. Mi abrigo estaba arriba del sofá. Me volteé y él hacia un escaneó de cada esquina.

—Tu casa es muy acogedora, jamas había estado aquí. Bueno, adentro —apreté las manos.

Era cierto, jamas había invitado a Stefan a pasar a mi casa.

—Bueno, no te puedo hacer un tour, no es muy grande, pero es acogedora.

—Como tú.

—¿Como yo?

—Si —di un paso hacia enfrente y me resbale con el tacón, pisando mi vestido.

Stefan me sostuvo antes de caer de cara en el suelo. Sus ojos viajaron a mis labios.

—¿Estas bien? —murmuro cerca de mi boca. Cerré los ojos y pase saliva.

—¿Creo? —solté, mi voz apenas audible. Su respiración se hizo aun mas caliente al tocar mis labios.

Stefan me beso. Si, y con eso, sentí que el suelo se sacudió, no sabia que era lo que sentía por él, pero sus labios me hicieron sentir una extraña sensación, era delicioso, si, Stefan sabia bien, era una mezcla entre la confusión y el deseo de sentir ese calor de una persona. La anticipación de besar a alguien. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, y apreté. Lo sentí profundizar el beso. Me sentía tan confundida, besar a Stefan no estaba en mis planes, pero no iba nada mal. Sus manos bajaron a mi cintura, me haló mas hacia él. Seguí correspondiendo el beso, faltaba algo. No puse caso a mi consciencia quien gritaba en un rincón, tenia un anuncio de neón donde decía, —_Idiota, estas besando al hermano de Damon_— la ignore. Rodee su cuello y lo apreté aun mas, su lengua encontró la mía. Ahora, si tenia pensado parar, las lenguas chocándose, no era buena idea.

Lo separe de mi rostro, rompiendo contacto, pero su sabor aun seguía en mi lengua. Su respiración se estabilizo, sus ojos en los míos, baje la mirada al suelo, pestañee varias veces. No quería sentirme incomoda, pero no podía evitarlo, que estaba mal conmigo, estaba besando a Stefan, besar otros chicos nunca había sido problema, no sentía nada, pero igual, calmaba los calores. Pero esto era distinto, este beso, iba tan lleno de demasiadas cosas, rencor, deseo, venganza, tristeza, ira. No sabia que era, pero igual no debía dejarme llevar. Caroline tenia razón, esto no acabaría bien.

—Definitivamente, debí invitarte mas pronto —me pase un dedo en los labios, limpiando la saliva que había dejado ese beso. Me reí nerviosa. Stefan me soltó, camine hacia la salida, me siguió.

—Llegaremos tarde —musite.

Él llego a mi, me rodeo los hombros.

—Vamos, Elena —sonrió.

Su rostro estaba iluminado.

Nos dirigimos al baile. Al llegar al estacionamiento de la Universidad, los malestares en mi estomago se empezaban agrandar. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? ¿o acaso era otra cosa? culpa, si, eso. Porqué demonios debía sentirme culpable, besar a Stefan no tenia que hacerme sentir tan intranquila. Joder, el malestar aumentaba entre mas nos acercábamos.

Stefan estaciono el auto y bajo, como un caballero rodeo el auto y me abrió la puerta, me dio una mano para ayudarme a salir. Tome su mano y salí.

El corazón me retumbaba, algunos alumnos que estaban afuera se nos quedaban mirando con curiosidad. Me empecé a imaginar dos opciones, ¿o lucíamos espectaculares? ¿o era raro verme con un chico como Stefan?

Tan pronto pisamos el salón, mis ojos se inundaron de todo el tema. Invernal, si, la madre de Rebekah era "distinguida" y "especial" tenia que darle crédito, el lugar lucia espectacular. Todo estaba decorado con colores cremas, y blancos, era como estar en una boda. El salón lucia bien.

Stefan me atrajo a él, me pego con su cadera y bajo su mano por lo bajo de mi espalda. Me empecé a sentir algo incomoda. Debía controlarme, al final, había sido yo la que había aceptado. Los amigos de Stefan se nos acercaron. Todos portaban esas sonrisas, que causan escalofríos. Venían con sus parejas. Uno de sus amigos se acerco a su hombro y le dio un leve empujón.

—Maldito, lo conseguiste —trate de ignorar eso. Al parecer yo era lo que había conseguido.

Ellos me veían curiosos, como si fuera algo sacado de Marte. Las chicas me vieron de pies a cabeza, con algo de asco.

—Cállense. Piérdanse, vengo con alguien especial, así que compórtense —las palabras de Stefan salieron en una orden.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, pero hicieron caso. Stefan era el líder de ellos, se notaba.

Sentía que el aire me faltaba. Además, las miradas de las brujas que estaban comiéndome con los ojos, no ayudaban. Gire mi rostro desesperada por el salón, tratando de buscar a Caroline, la mataría, si que la haría pedazos. Habíamos quedado de llegar a la misma hora.

Stefan seguía en una platica, con sus amigos, me sentía tan fuera de sitio, sentí sus manos bajar aun mas por mi espalda, casi llegando a mis nalgas, me movió un poco, me presiono mas en él, no había remedio.

Volví a recorrer mis ojos por el lugar y me tope con su mirada, directa, fija, fría. Jesús, un escalofrió me bajo por la garganta. Damon me veía con chispa, pero no una buena chispa, coraje, celos.

Un calor me bajo por el estomago, no despegamos nuestro contacto visual. Me curvo una de esas hermosas sonrisas, le di una de igual forma, apreté los ojos en saludo y él hizo lo mismo. La emoción que se cernía en mi cuando lo miraba, era incomparable. Damon me hacia sentir estas cosas con tan solo una mirada. No podía mentir que siempre había buscado ese sentimiento en otros chicos, pero nunca sucedió, eso solo lo viva con él.

Stefan bajo a mi oreja murmurandome que si deseaba algo de tomar, le negué, mientras dejaba de ver a Damon. Sin permiso ni nada, Stefan deposito un beso en mi mejilla, revolví los ojos y volví a ver a Damon. La frialdad de su rostro me trajo a un recuerdo, esa mirada ya la había vivido.

_Flashback_

_Iba empujando a Stefan. Habíamos bajado al sótano, me había pedido ayuda y como me caí bien, no me había podido negar._

—_Stefan, ¿por qué no le pediste ayuda a Damon o Nik?_

—_No me llevo con los amigos de Damon, solamente contigo —me subí en la pequeña escalera—. ¿Puedes verlo?_

_—Si, creo que los tengo —Stefan se puso abajo de la escalera—. Bueno, deja bajo._

_—Te cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes._

_—Suenas igual que Damon, sabes, no soy miedosa, es mas, no le temo a nada...¡Ah! —me resbale y caí arriba de Stefan. Sus manos viajaron a mi cintura, me presiono en su cuerpo._

_—Estas bien._

_—Sí —me quede un momento en sus ojos. Él llevo su mano a mi mejilla, la acaricio con ternura. _

_—¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! —me pare de un salto, Stefan igual. Damon estaba parado en las escaleras. Sus ojos daban temor, tenia la mandíbula tensa, sus manos en puños._

_—Amor, no vas a creer, me caí arriba de tu hermano —me sacudí las piernas, traía unos shorts._

_—Si, créeme que lo note —el sarcasmo en su voz, me dio escalofríos—. ¿Que hacían aquí?_

_—Damon, no nos veas así, Elena solo me estaba ayudando a buscar mis patines._

_—Así es amor, cambia esa mirada, asustas —me reí, pero Damon seguía con esos ojos._

_—Sube Elena, quiero hablar con Stefan._

_—¿Pasa algo?_

_—¡Solo sube! —me lo había gritado._

_—Esta bien, no tienes por que gritar —volteé mi rostro hacia Stefan, él sonreía—. Los espero en la sala._

_Fin del Flashback_

Damon siempre había sentido demasiados celos cuando Stefan estaba cerca de mi. Me sentía algo culpable, aunque de verdad no debía, él y yo, ya no eramos nada, aparte, estaba al lado de Rebekah. No tenia por que sentir culpa, él no la sentía al estar con esa muñeca de aparador.

Gire mi rostro y deje de mirarlo, me centre mas en la platica de Stefan con sus amigos. De verdad Caroline tenia que venir a mi rescate.

**Caroline**

El timbre sonó, ya era tarde, había quedado con Elena que nos veríamos en el baile, pero Nik se había demorado mas de lo esperado.

Pero me escucharía, le diría hasta de lo que no se iba a morir. Abrí la puerta con coraje, iba a gritarle y me mordí la lengua. Este hombre me sacaba de mis casillas, pero también me sacaba de este mundo.

Sus bellos ojos, se fundieron en mi rostro, deslizo una sonrisa, con esos labios tan rosas, que poseían magia. Nik era un hombre tan malditamente guapo, sexy, único. Me trague el aire, y la ira. Aun así, me puse una mano en la cintura molesta, le gire los ojos. Me entrego un ramo de rosas blancas, sabia que odiaba las rojas. Con eso me revolvía el mundo.

—Hola, _Sweet heart —_su voz derretía mis piernas, tenia un acento tan sexy, su forma de llamarme así, me causaba una marea de sentimientos, de calores.

—¡Llegas tarde! —espete, tratando de sonar indignada.

—Lo siento, me cruce con un percance en el camino—volvió a sonreír—. Luces tan hermosa —le curve una sonrisa de igual forma. No estaba para juegos, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo atraje a mis labios, me tomo de la cintura y se hundió en mi boca, desesperado, manoseo todo. Empezamos a caminar hacia adentro, besos, tras besos, seguimos hasta subir a la segunda planta de mi casa. Rodeo mi cintura y me alzo, sin soltar mis labios—. Te he extrañado tanto —murmuro entre labios sedientos de mas.

Reí en burla, de que hablaba, apenas había estado con él. Me volvió a bajar, tome su corbata y la saque, y así continué con lo demás, dejamos un camino de prendas por mi habitación, mientras nos despojábamos de la ropa.

Caímos en la cama, teníamos sed, si, mucha sed de nuestros cuerpos. La piel nos reclamaba. Mi relación con Nik, era como llamarlo mejor para no decir que era de locos. Complicada, él y yo teníamos años así, siempre terminábamos entre sabanas, solo saciando la pasión que desbordábamos cuando nos veíamos.

Elena no sabia de mi relación con él, bueno, al menos no de la reciente, es mas, nadie sabia, ni siquiera nuestras antiguas parejas. Aún con novios Nik y yo siempre habíamos mantenido esto. No sabia ni como llamarlo, pero así era, nunca quise nada serio con él, por que tenia miedo de perderlo. Amarlo no estaba en mis planes, no quería amarlo. Solo me recordaba de lo que había pasado con Elena y Damon, para sacar de mi cabeza la idea de amar a Nik, así que por eso, solo teníamos esto.

Él aveces me reprochaba, por que siempre quería algo mas, pero al final, terminaba por seguirme el juego. Nunca sabia que sucedería entre nosotros, no quería saberlo. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era a Nik, llenándome de besos, hundiéndose en mi piel, en mi cuerpo.

Nos tiramos en la cama, y bajo a mi entrepierna, se movió con magia. Maldición, jamas había tenido un amante tan bueno como lo era Nik. Había tenido otras parejas, si, pero jamas como Nik, lo que él me hacia, nadie mas podía, me envolvía en una capa.

Deslizo sus manos por mis caderas, su lengua recorrió mi vientre, paso por mi estomago, llego a mis senos, los beso, mordió, me descontrolo, gemí descontrolada. Sello mis labios de nuevo. Se movió arriba de mi, con deseo con pasión con lujuria. Y me enrede entre sabanas, otra vez. De nuevo, caí en la tentación de estar con Nik.


	8. Capitulo 6

**Damon**

Verla con Stefan me hervía la sangre. No podía evitar sentir celos, demasiados celos. Siempre me había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Stefan, desde que conoció a Elena, por eso, detestaba que al final se estuviera saliendo con la suya. Pero ya no tenia derecho a meterme en la vida de Elena, aunque para mi ella todavía significara el amor de mi vida.

Apreté mis manos. Stefan la tocaba, la acariciaba y todo lo que hacia, encendía mas mi coraje e impotencia. Quería sacarla de aquí, llevármela lejos.

Cuando me fui para España y pasaron los años, me había resignado a que ella estuviera con alguien, e incluso que formara una vida con alguien mas, pero no con Stefan, no solo porque era mi hermano, si no porque el tenia un mal corazón. Además, tenia las sospecha que él, había tenido gran parte en mi accidente, en mi separación de Elena. No tenia pruebas, por esa razón, no podía decir nada. Pero él, no era lo que aparentaba, delante de ella ponía una cara distinta. Nunca me olvide de ese día cuando los encontré en el sótano.

_**Flashback**_

_—¿Qué demonios pretendes? _

_—Mira, maldito niño mimado, a mi no me importa lo que hayas pensado que paso aquí. Elena me gusta y me gusta mucho._

_—¡¿Estas loco verdad?! te recuerdo que ella es mi novia._

_—Eso lo se, no soy idiota. Aun así, ella es mi amiga, y no quiero que te interpongas en mi amistad con ella. Si la pones en contra mía, te haré pagar muy caro._

_—Yo no te tengo miedo, Stefan._

_—Damon, no me has entendido. A la persona que le haré daño, sera a ella, así que es mejor que no te metas entre nuestra amistad. Olvida lo que viste, o te pesara._

_—No te creo. No serias capaz de hacerle daño._

_—No me pongas a prueba, hermanito._

_—Si le tocas un solo pelo te destrozare._

_—Elena es tan fácil de engañar, así que no me tientes._

_—No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, si no, el que te hará daño soy yo._

_—Ya veremos._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

Sabia en parte que Stefan no bromeaba, sus ojos me habían causado temor. No hice mas nada, por tal de que no la dañara. Stefan era oscuro y aveces causaba temor.

Rebekah se levanto del asiento de mi lado, empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba Stefan y Elena. Me levante por impulso y la seguí.

Llegamos hasta donde ellos. Platicaban muy animados. Empuñe las manos, hice todo esfuerzo posible por no cagarla. La cabeza me pulsaba.

—¡Stefan! —volteo el rostro y sonrió—. Vaya, es cierto el dicho. A la mona aunque la vistan de seda, mona se queda.

Me trague la lengua. Rebekah era una maldita cuando se trataba de atacar a Elena.

—¿Lo dices por ti? Entonces seguro tienes demasiada razón —Stefan salio a la defensiva—. Hermano, ¿no vas a saludarnos? ¿donde ha quedado tu cortesía, Damon? —me acomode la corbata y pase saliva, para desenredar el nudo de mi garganta. No quería ver a Elena a los ojos.

—Es bueno verlos —Stefan sonrió.

—Que malos gustos cuñadito. Por que te empeñas en traer personas que no están a nuestra altura.

—¡Basta Rebekah! déjate de majaderías —tuve que callar a Rebekah, se estaba portando tan perra.

Elena dio un paso al frente y la vi acomodarse el pelo a un lado de su hombro.

—Mas bien Rebekah, creo que los ha mejorado. Contando su conquista de hace un año atrás. Ha mejorado demasiado.

—Elena, porque no vamos a tomar algo —Stefan la halo, pero a mi la intriga me lleno el cerebro, porque ella hablaba de esa forma, sabia algo que yo no.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿conociste a la pareja de Stefan de hace un año? —ella deslizo una sonrisa siniestra mientras no despegaba los ojos de el rostro de Rebekah.

Stefan y ella se pusieron nerviosos, aquí había gato encerrado.

—Disculpen, debo ir al baño, debo retocarme el maquillaje —Elena, se dio la vuelta.

Salio a paso acelerado, estaba huyendo de algo.

**Klaus**

Su cabello hacia cosquillas en mi pecho. Sus dedos trazaban pequeños círculos en mi piel. Respire hondo. Caroline era mi droga, ella me volvía loco, todo de ella me encantaba, hasta su endemoniado carácter que siempre portaba. Pero solo yo conocía a la tierna y cálida mujer que era en realidad. Todo el tiempo, Caroline y yo terminábamos así, teniendo una relación sin compromiso. Yo la amaba, no podía negar ese sentimiento, pero al igual que ella, también tenia algo de miedo de formalizar algo, de empezar a ponerle adjetivos a lo que sentíamos. Los dos temíamos terminar como Damon y Elena. Por eso siempre terminábamos de esta forma.

Suspiro y se levanto cubriéndose con las sabanas donde minutos atrás la había hecho mía. Me miro a los ojos y sonrió. Acaricie su rostro.

—¿Estas segura que no iremos a la fiesta? —frunció las cejas, y su nariz se arrugo.

—Me estas diciendo, ¿que prefieres estar en ese baile que aquí conmigo?

—No, claro que no —suspire con algo de nostalgia.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, es solo que tu y yo siempre volvemos a lo mismo, cielo.

—Te refieres a tener sexo sin compromiso. Nik, me da igual. Siempre sera así, no lo olvides —volví a ahogar una respiración.

—Lo se —le conteste con nostalgia, rodó los ojos enfadada—. Sabes, Elena se molestara.

—Ella estará bien —volvió a recostarse en mi pecho, pase las yemas de mis dedos en su cabello—. Arruinaste mi vestido —murmuro.

—No pude evitarlo, verte con el me hizo perder la cabeza, me volví loco.

—Tu también te veías muy bien en ese smoking negro. ¿Creo que rompí los botones?

—No importa, estamos a mano —ella se movió hacia un lado, se subió arriba de mi. Sus ojos chispeantes. Caroline era fuego, demasiado fogosa, pero me encantaba.

—No, no me parece, mas bien, te lo cobrare.

—¿Así? ¿y como lo harás? —empezó a gatear arriba de mi, acerco su rostro al mio y deposito besos castos, que se fueron intensificando entre cada respiración.

—Tu sabes como —su piel rozando la mía era lo que necesitaba para volver a comérmela completa.

—Me encanta tu manera de cobrar —deslice mis manos por sus muslos penetrándola aun mas en mi.

Aquí íbamos de nuevo. Seria una noche larga.

**Elena**

Estaba tratando de buscar a Caroline, pero hasta ahora no había tenido éxito. La había llamado tantas veces a su celular, pero la cretina no me contestaba. No entendía donde se había metido, tal vez, había salido mal con Nik. No había duda de eso.

A la décima llamada me di por vencida. Era de mas, no contestaría. Me senté en unas bancas que estaban cerca del jardín de este lugar. Algo alejado del salón donde se estaba llevando acabo la fiesta. Me estire en el asiento, el vestido era algo incomodo, alce la mirada al cielo, estaba estrellado. Me puse a contar las estrellas, no me sentía bien, no me había agradado la fiesta. La cara de Damon se me vino al pensamiento, no podía borrar su mirada de mi cabeza. Coraje, celos, gustar, deseo. No sabia que era lo que ocultaban sus ojos cuando me veían, pero no lo quería averiguar, no sabia como alejarlo, quería que no me estropeara mas la mente. No sabia como actuar cuando se me acercaba. Me dejaba llevar por sus ojos, por su sola presencia.

Escuche pasos en la hierva detrás de mi, voltee el rostro y me inunde en sus ojos. Trague saliva, porque demonios era tan difícil olvidarme de él. Me dedico una sonrisa. Se acerco a un mas.

—¿No crees que tu acompañante estará molesto por haberlo dejado solo? —respire y trate de controlarme.

—No, no creo, siento que esta muy entretenido con sus amigos —me hizo una mueca.

Me señalo la banca con su dedo.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—La banca no me pertenece Damon, así que no me importa.

—Creo que poco a poco, la Elena que conocía esta saliendo dentro de esa nueva —me puse a la defensiva, como se atrevía a decirme eso.

–¿A qué te refieres, con la nueva Elena?

—Desde que llegue y estuve observándote—¿él me observaba? pensé que yo no le importaba—, te he visto ser tan dócil, tan tranquila. Veía como algunas chicas te molestaban y la que terminaba peleando con ellas era Caroline.

—¿No se de qué hablas?

—Si lo sabes, nunca fuiste así, tu siempre eras tan fuerte —nos quedamos prendidos en miradas, sin perder el contacto visual. Lentamente recorrió sus ojos en mi rostro hasta bajar y quedar en mis labios. Estaba tan cerca de mi, que su respiración entraba en mi boca. Pase saliva, y desvié la mirada.

—Damon...—me levante de la banca, pero el me sostuvo de la muñeca—. ¡Suéltame!

—En verdad has olvidado todo el amor que sentíamos.

—Disculpa, pero el que se olvido de todo aquí fuiste tu, tanto, que aun después de llegar, te forjaste una vida nueva, con una novia nueva. Entonces Damon, dime tu, quien se olvido de quien —hale mi mano con mas fuerza, pero él me sostenía con tanta brusquedad—. ¡Déjame ir!

—Lo se, me he portado como un cabrón, un pendejo —le gire los ojos, hale de nuevo mi mano—. Pero siento que tu aun me quieres —quería golpearlo, quería besarlo. Sentía tantas emociones juntas.

—¡¿Stefan me ha de estar buscando?! —se levanto quedando a centímetros de mi cuerpo.

—Dime, si ya no me quieres, ¿qué haces con esto? —tomo el collar con la punta de sus dedos.

—Me lo puse para entregártelo —lo tome con fuerza y lo arranque de mi cuello—. Toma, dáselo a Rebekah, a ella le va mejor —trate de suprimir mis lágrimas. Extendió la palma de su mano, y deje caer el collar con todo el dolor del mundo. Volvió a colocarlo en mi cuello—. ¿Qué haces?

—Ese fue un obsequio, no lo quiero, si deseas véndelo, tíralo, haz lo que quieras con el, pero no me lo devuelvas.

—Damon —sentí sus brazos rodearme.

Me había tomado por sorpresa. Lo empuje, no quería que me abrazara.

—Elena, yo aun siento tantas cosas por ti, jamas he podido olvidarte. Aun te amo—. Lo aparte de mi con fuerza, como se atrevía a decirme esas cosas, su rostro se lleno de pánico, de duda—, lo siento me deje llevar —volví a quitarme el collar, se lo pegue con fuerza en el pecho.

—Tómalo, no lo quiero, recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que era para la mujer con la que te casaras, pues esa no soy yo, así que no lo quiero. Además, olvida, olvida todo Damon, eres un maldito, no vuelvas a decirme que me amas, por...—me atragante con mi propia saliva, no quería seguir hablando con él.

Di un paso fuera de ese espacio tan incomodo, pero me tomo del brazo con fuerza, solo sentí el fuerte golpe de mi cuerpo pegar con el de él, y sus labios en los míos. Si, Damon estaba besándome, y fue como una serpiente inyectando veneno en su víctima, me deshizo y quebró mis barreras. Sus labios tocando los míos me sacaban de órbita, su respiración entrando en mi, era enloquecedora. Me enterró aun mas en su pecho, podía sentir las miles de palpitaciones por segundo que nuestros corazones emitían. Cerré los ojos, dejándome arrastrar a otra dimensión.

Retiro los labios de los míos, mantuvo la mirada clavada en la mía, tal vez esperaba una cachetada por atreverse a besarme, pero no podía moverme, es mas, no podía decir nada, aun seguía perdida en sus pupilas, en su sabor.

Me moví, y me pase los dedos por los labios. Una voz me hizo volver a la realidad.

—Elena, ¿aquí estas? —Stefan venia junto con Rebekah, me limpie los labios. Damon agacho la mirada, su respiración seguía descontrolada y la mía, estaba tratando enormemente de disimularla.

—Si, aquí estoy.

—¡Damon! —la oxigenada refunfuño—. ¡¿Qué haces con esta pelagatos?!

—Es la ultima vez que te diriges a mi en ese tono, Rebekah —la apuñale con la mirada.

—Al fin sacaste las uñas. Siempre supe que eras una pelada sin educación. No eres de aquí, pelagatos.

Me acerque a ella la tome de los cabellos, para enterrarla en la tierra. La hale hacia abajo, la hice caer, empezó a gritar como loca. Me tomo del vestido y me hizo caer al igual que ella, las dos estábamos en una lucha en la hierva. Quede arriba de ella, tome un poco de tierra y se lo metí en la boca.

—¡Escúchame Rebekah! ¡No vuelvas a meterte conmigo! Te haré comer tierra si vuelves a insultarme—Damon me tomo de los hombros antes que siguiera.

Rebekah alzo la cara llena de pasto y tierra.

—¡Maldita! ¡Esto me lo pagaras!

—Cuando quieras, no te tengo miedo —Damon me halo de la muñeca y empezó a caminar fuera del jardín.

Volteé el rostro, Stefan venia detrás de nosotros.

—¡Damon! ¡¿a donde la llevas?!

—A su casa.

—¡Estas demente! Yo la traje.

—Tu lleva a Rebekah.

Estaba aturdida. En un momento estábamos en el auto de Damon, abrió la puerta y me introdujo con fuerza en este. Corrió al lado del chófer, se subió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni de voltear. Stefan daba de golpes en la ventana del auto.

—¡Damon! ¡Damon! —arranco el auto, haciendo a Stefan retroceder.

Damon manejaba un Camaro del año. Estábamos en camino.

**Damon**

Elena iba a mi lado, pero no emitía ningún sonido. Eso era preocupante, la escuche tomar aire. Me miro de reojo, volvió a tomar otra respiración.

—¡¿Qué pretendes?! vi-vi-ne con Stefan. De-de-bia irme con él —ella apenas estaba saliendo del shock.

—No importa, yo también tenia que salir de ese lugar —en parte era cierto, pero lo que en verdad no quería, era que ella se fuera con Stefan. Sabia sus intenciones, no quería dejársela tan fácil.

—¿Lo dejaste con Rebekah?

—No importa, ellos se llevan bien.

—Me lo imagino —eso lo había dicho con sarcasmo.

—Porque me da la impresión que cuando te refieres a ellos, lo haces con ironía.

—Para nada, que mas da, que tu hermano saliera con la que ahora es tu novia, ¿cierto? —la vi morderse el labio, antes de dar el frenon al auto.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No lo sabias. ¡Opss! —rodó los ojos, pero sus ojos radiaban.

Para nada sabia que Stefan había salido con Rebekah, ellos jamas lo habían mencionado. Apreté el volante. Elena, me miro por un momento, suspiro cansada.

—Ellos jamas lo habían mencionado, ella jamas me lo dijo. Maldita Rebekah.

—Esto te afecta, bueno, al final es tu novia ¿cierto?

—Qué tienen las mujeres con las que salgo, creo que quieren probar de los dos lados, haber cual sabe mejor —maldición, era tarde el coraje me había hecho decir idioteces.

—Lo dices por mi —me apunto con el dedo—. Eres un pendejo, Stefan y yo solo somos amigos. Pero sabes, desquita tu coraje con tu novia, no conmigo —abrió la puerta del auto. Habíamos llegado a su casa—. Gracias por el aventón que no te pedí.

Se bajo molesta del auto, dejo ir la puerta con mucha fuerza. Salí del auto y la seguí.

—Elena, espera —la tome del brazo, ella se removió con fuerza, me metió unos puñetazos para que la dejara ir—. Déjame explicarte —en verdad había desatado a la verdadera Elena.

—No, no quiero escucharte, no quiero nada de ti, Damon —la deje ir, su respiración salia incontrolable, estaba muy molesta. Me apuñalo con su dedo—. ¡¿Que quieres de mi?! Crees que después de todo lo que me dijiste, yo iba a caer rendida a tus pies. ¡Pues no!

—Elen...

—Cállate y escúchame, ahora es mi turno de hablar. Me dejaste sin ninguna explicación, por años después me ignoraste por meses. Y estaba bien si querías olvidar todo, y rehacer tu vida. Pero maldición, ahora vienes, me besas, me dices que no has olvidado nada, me recuerdas todo lo que vivimos antes, las palabras que solía decirte ¡¿y-y que me amas?! No Damon, no se que clase de amor sea ese, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta de su casa, la seguí, no quería que no nuestro acabara en peleas, en odio. Era cierto, todo era cierto, tenia razón para estar molesta, hasta la tenia para odiarme, pero no podía dejar de pensar, en nuestra historia, un amor como el de nosotros no se podía desvanecer de la nada, lucharía por tener a Elena de regreso entre mis brazos.

Abrió su puerta y me metí empujándola en el proceso, sus ojos irradiaban coraje.

—Elena.

—¡Sal de mi casa! ¡Sal!

Hice caso omiso, la tome de la mano y la hale. La pegue con fuerza en la pared y me hundí en sus labios, me abrí paso con desesperación entre su boca, ella jadeo sin cesar, trataba con fuerza de apartarme, pero eso solo encendía mas mis ganas. Empuje mi lengua en su boca. Gimió con fuerza, empezó a morder mi labio inferior. Estaba entregándose al beso.

Empuje la puerta de la entrada con mi pie. La enterré aun mas en la pared, la tome de los costados y la alce en mi cintura, sus piernas estaban atoradas en el vestido, con rapidez lo alce, rasgándolo, llevándome los ojales, las costuras. Ya se lo pagaría después, lo único que quería, era estar dentro de ella. Mi cabeza pulsaba, ella jadeaba incontrolable. Amarro sus piernas en mi cadera, mientras yo seguía devorando sus labios. Me despegue de su boca, para respirar, mire sus ojos, pensaba que la razón le había vuelto. Pero no, me halo de nuevo, estaba vez ella tomo el control de mi. Saco la lengua y la paso por mis labios, gruñí con fuerza. Baje por su cuello hasta sus pechos, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás, enterró sus dedos en mi cabello, lo halo con fuerza, apretándome, con sus manos y piernas. Succione su piel, saboreándola, dejando pequeños círculos rojos, en un camino trazado.

—Elena, quiero sentirte, quiero hacerte el amor —murmure en su oreja, soltó un quejido de placer. Mi deseo por esta mujer estaba al tope.

Metí mis manos a los costados de sus muslos, quise bajar sus bragas, pero me detuvo.

—No, no —me empujo con fuerza, sus piernas cayeron, tocando el suelo. Se sostuvo de mis brazos para no caer—. No, no puedo, no podemos —me hizo hacia un lado y salio del poco espacio donde habíamos estado.

La seguí con la mirada. Ella respiraba cansada. Su respiración estaba entrecortada. Elena tenia razón, no podíamos dejarnos arrastrar por esto, el deseo me había segado. Si de verdad deseaba volver con ella, no era la manera.

—Lo siento —era lo único que pude decirle.

—Yo no seré la mujer con la que engañes a tu novia —se enderezo y me vio a los ojos.

Era cierto, yo tenia novia, en verdad era un maldito cabrón

—Yo, yo —no encontraba las palabras, dude en seguir hablando, además, el fuego que traía por dentro no estaba aun apagado, sentía la cara arder.

Suspire para no seguir pensando. Entre mas la veía, mas ganas me daban de mandar todo a la mierda y tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla, tocar y saborear su piel. Pero debía actuar de una forma distinta.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —un silencio nos envolvió, asentí con el rostro.

Al menos, no estaba lanzándome de patadas de su casa.

Guié mis ojos por todo el lugar, aun no cambiaba nada. Camine siguiendo a Elena. Hale una silla de la mesa que estaba en la cocina y me senté. Ella se acerco a la nevera, aun se notaba agitada. Saco un jarro de limonada, tomo dos vasos y me acompaño en la mesa. Estaba tan entrada en todo lo que hacia, no quería verme a los ojos.

—Tu casa no ha cambiado nada —rompí el silencio sepulcral que nos envolvía.

—Bueno, pintamos, eso es algo de cambio —se llevo el vaso a los labios, giro los ojos por toda la cocina.

—¿Como están tus padres?

—Sanos y felices. Están de viaje.

—Claro, eso lo explica —alzo una ceja—, que tu madre no me salio con la escoba —deslizo una sonrisa. Era tan hermosa.

—Si, tienes razón —me quede prendido en su rostro—. Damon, no hagas eso.

—¿Qué no puedo verte?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Me siento como un bicho raro siendo examinado.

—Me gusta verte, me gusta admirarte.

—¡Basta! no quiero hablar de esas cosas —se levanto enfadada de la mesa—. Ponte cómodo, ya bajo. Me pondré otra ropa, como puedes notar, esta quedo para la basura —le hice un puchero con los labios, giro los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y se perdió por el marco de la entrada de la cocina.

En verdad no entendía que hacia aun aquí. Ella bien había podido mandarme al diablo cuando la bese. Pero, sentía que quería hablar conmigo. Tal vez, me mandaría al diablo de una buena vez por todas. Tantas preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza.

Me termine la limonada y camine hasta la sala de estar. Ella apareció y me aventó algo, lo tome. Era una pijama.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —le pregunte incrédulo.

—No creo que quieras llegar a tu casa hoy, después de dejar a Stefan con Rebekah. Te han de estar esperando para matarte, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, no quiero que te pase nada, además, debes pensar en lo de ellos dos —se cruzo de brazos y volteo el rostro.

Me reí para mis adentros. Camino y se sentó en el sillón enfrente de mi. Ya no traía ese sexy vestido, pero maldición, se veía hermosa en sus shorts de conejito.

—Gracias por la pijama —empece a quitarme la ropa enfrente de ella, no la había dejado ni siquiera terminar las palabras.

—¡Espera! ¿que demonios haces? el baño esta por allá —le torcí una sonrisa y empecé a quitarme la camisa, cada botón que soltaba, ella ahogaba un respiro.

—Ya me has visto desnudo antes —me carcajee.

—Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo, nuestros cuerpos aun eran adolescentes —giro la cabeza hacia un lado. Me removí los pantalones.

—¿Crees que hay diferencia?

—Claro que la hay, tonto —le aventé la camisa en el rostro. Ella se giro molesta y se quedo embobada.

—Te doy crédito —paso saliva—, te pusiste mejor —alzo una ceja, se mordió el labio inferior—. Mucho mejor —respiro profundo

—Me estas diciendo que no lo era cuando eramos novios —ella soltó una risita maliciosa.

—No lo dije yo, lo dijiste tu —me acerque a ella. Se movió nerviosa.

—Sabo mucho mejor —le solté lento. Se levanto, acercando su rostro al mio, seductoramente.

—Eso no lo se —me paso un dedo por los labios, me quede sin aire—. Tendría que comprobarlo —su respiración entro en mi boca. Me quede prendido a cada movimiento, deslizo sus dedos por mis pectorales, la sangre se me calentó, al punto del hervor, me tenia en su hechizo, acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso, fue un beso veloz, pero se llevo todo mi aliento—. Pero tienes novia, así que, no se puede —me aventó hacia un lado y se movió de asiento.

Me pase las manos por la cabeza. Elena estaba jugando conmigo. Me puse la pijama, la cara me ardía. Sus ojos se tornaron serios. Sabia que teníamos que hablar, sobre todo del pasado. Ninguno de los dos, habíamos hablado desde ese día, el día en que todo nuestro cuento se vino abajo.

Me senté a su lado. Ella tomo una gran respiración.

—Es hora de aclarar todo, ¿cierto? —ella movió el rostro en un si. Sus ojos se tornaron brillosos.

—Es hora de que hablemos de lo que sucedió, quiero saber que paso Damon, que paso ese día.

Nos miramos por un momento. Era hora de saber lo que en verdad había pasado, escuchar la versión de nuestra separación.


	9. Capitulo 7

**Stefan**

Si en verdad no se callaba la iba a matar. Llevaba horas furiosa, y por mas que trataba de calmarla, no estaba dando resultado. Primero había sido el coraje de que Damon y Elena habían salido de la fiesta juntos, segundo, le había dicho que ellos se conocían de antes.

Me acerque a las botellas de licor y me serví una copa, la necesitaría para escuchar a esta cotorra toda la noche.

—¡Explícame! ¡¿Como qué Damon y esa pelagatos ya se conocían?! —le alce una ceja, la noticia no le había caído bien.

Maldita mujer mimada.

—Puedes cerrar la boca. Relájate, si sigues dando de gritos, despertaras a mi madrastra —me rodó los ojos molesta—. Toma un trago para que te calmes, y asimiles lo que voy a contarte —me arrebató el vaso.

—¡Habla ya maldita sea!

—Ellos fueron novios cuando estaban en High School.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas bromeando?!

—No, no lo estoy. Muy raras veces bromeo.

—¡¿Pero como?! ¡Explícame?!

—¡Puedes bajar la maldita voz!

—¡No quiero! —me siguió gritando.

La tome del brazo, la aventé al sillón y me subí arriba de ella, cubrí su boca con una mano y con la otra tome su cuello, apretándolo lentamente.

—Maldita sea, si no bajas tu estúpido tono de voz, no te diré nada y Elena te quitara a Damon. Ahora, dime maldita idiota, te vas a callar —Rebekah trataba que dejara ir el agarre que tenia en ella, le estaba costando respirar, su rostro empezaba a ponerse pálido—. ¡¿Te calmaras?! —asintió con la cabeza, como si toda su vida dependiera de ese si—. Así, calmada, como aveces te portas en mi cama —deslice una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¡Deja-me! —me empujo fuera de ella, se sostuvo el cuello, en el sitio donde la había apretado—. Y-o —tocio—, n-o,no, vin-e-e ha-blar de ti y de mi —tocio aclarando su garganta.

Aveces, no media mi coraje.

—Lo se, a mi tampoco me interesas, solo eres algo con lo que mato tiempo —bajo el rostro y dejo salir el aire de su respiración.

—Bien, habla —estaba temblorosa.

—Así se escucha mucho mejor. Entonces ponte cómoda, porque te contare la historia de amor, mas tierna y asquerosa de esos dos —los ojos de Rebekah estaban llorosos, además, veía miedo en sus pupilas. La ignore, me parecía mejor que me tuviera pavor—. Elena y Damon se conocían desde antes que la madre de él muriera. Al parecer sus madres eran amigas de la Universidad. Crecieron prácticamente juntos, aumentando el cariño entre amigos, eran inseparables, esos amiguitos empezaron a crecer, con eso, empezaron nuevos sentimientos, amor, cariño, que cogones se yo, pero en la adolescencia se volvieron novios, siendo los mas cursis y asquerosos que nunca había visto. Decían amarse y quererse todo el tiempo—empuñe las manos, en verdad era estúpido pensar que a esa edad, ya sepas que amas a alguien como para prometerle amor eterno—, en fin, hubo algo que los separo, un obstáculo, llámalo accidente, así que a Damon lo enviaron a España.

—Damon jamas quiso hablarme de su pasado, ¿ahora veo el por qué? Siempre que le preguntaba, evadía el tema. Jamas pensé que esa pelada hubiera sido su novia.

—No solo eso, era la mujer con la que deseaba casarse.

—Como sabes eso, ellos eran jóvenes.

—A Damon no le importaba eso, el decía amarla tanto, que quería casarse siendo tan jóvenes —metí mi dedo en la boca y le hice un gesto de asco.

—Pero, Damon la ignoro cuando llego, nunca lo vi pelarla ni un solo momento.

—Él estaba como un volcán activo, apunto de hacer erupción, pero en eso, llegaste tú, y se calmo un poco. Pero al parecer no eres tan buena, solo lograste retenerlo por seis meses, al final Elena te lo quitara.

—Eso jamas, además, él sigue siendo mi novio, esa pelagatos no es competencia para mi.

—Eres una pendeja, no te das cuenta. Elena, es de esas mujeres que cuesta tanto tenerlas, y entre mas cuestan, mas las deseas, mas se hace el capricho de tenerlas. Y eso mi querida estúpida, es lo que atrae a Damon —y no podía negar que a mi también.

Rebekah fijo toda su atención en mi rostro, mientras yo me bebía lo ultimo del trago.

—¿Qué problema hubo entre ellos? debió ser algo terrible. Lo digo por la cuestión que estaban dispuestos a casarse jóvenes —curve una sonrisa.

—Un problema que mas vale no recordar.

_Flashback_

_Los había escuchado, maldición, querían casarse, acaso estaban mal de la cabeza. Todo me imaginaba del cursi de Damon, pero llegar a casarse con ella, me la quitaría de una vez por todas._

_Pero no podía permitirlo, Elena seria mía, no de él. Y si no era mía, no seria de nadie, aun si me tenia que llevar la vida de alguno de los dos._

_Camine hasta el estudio de mi padre. Estaba en su escritorio revisando unos papeles. Maldito viejo, lo odiaba, pero era el que me mantenía, el que cargaba mi tarjeta de crédito. No podía hacer nada en contra de él, pero si en contra de su preciado Damon._

_—Padre —él me vio a los ojos y sonrió._

_—Stefan, ven hijo, pasa. ¿Necesitabas algo?_

_—En realidad no se trata de mi, si no de Damon —dejo de hacer lo que hacia, sabia que Damon era su prioridad._

_—¿Qué pasa con Damon?_

_—Padre, tu sabes que los aprecio mucho, quiero a mi hermano, no deseo que le suceda nada malo —la preocupación se apodero de su detestable rostro, y eso era lo que necesitaba._

_—Stefan, me estas asustando, ¿qué pasa?_

_—Es sobre la chica esa, la novia de Damon._

_—¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_—Padre, ¿tú sabes quien es?_

_—Claro, bueno. Damon tiene años conociéndola, es hija de una de las amigas de mi difunta esposa._

_—Eso lo se, pero, que pasaría, si Damon quisiera casarse con ella —el frunció las cejas, rió._

_—No Stefan, no creo que Damon, piense en esas cosas ahora, es un chiquillo, además, esa chica es un amor de adolescente._

_—No me agrada._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Ella no es de nuestra clase, ella pertenece a otro mundo, además, tiene amistades que no son bien vistas._

_—Eso no lo sabia._

_—Padre, solo vela de donde viene, es seguro que tiene amigos pandilleros, ladrones, calañas de ese tipo, tal vez, es una trepadora, que solo esta buscando el dinero de mi hermano—mi padre se metió en sus pensamientos. Sonreí._

_—Tienes razón, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, la chica me agrada, pero jamas dejaría que Damon se case o forme algo serio con ella._

_—Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi hermano, es por eso que quiero informarte de esto._

_—Gracias Stefan, se ve que de verdad amas a Damon, eso me gusta hijo, no te preocupes, pondré mas atención a esa chica._

_Fin del Flashback._

Ese día empecé a forma y edificar mi plan, cuando lo lleve acabo, ya todas las piezas estaban en su lugar.

Los dedos de Rebekah resonaron en mi rostro.

—¡Stefan! —la empuje fuera de mi cara.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

—Te pregunte si me ayudaras para que esos dos no estén juntos, no puedo permitir que me quite a Damon.

—Claro que te ayudare, cuñadita —el vaso que tenia en las manos se quebró, lo había apretado tanto haciéndolo añicos.

—Estas bien —Rebekah se acerco a mi alarmada.

—Lo estaré —la tome de los cabellos y la hundí en mi boca. Ahora, nesecitaba quitar de mi cabeza que esos malditos estaban juntos, y que mejor manera que follarme a la novia de mi hermano.

**Elena**

Estaba nerviosa. Sabia que debíamos hablar, aclarar todo, pero no sabia si estaba preparada para escuchar o incluso hablar.

Tome una respiración y me acomode el cabello, me mordí los labios. Damon no despegaba sus ojos de cada movimiento que emitía.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunte levantándome, de la silla.

Empecé a moverme en la cocina como cucaracha sin cabeza.

Llevábamos mas de media hora casi en silencio, solo sintiendo el calor de nuestras respiraciones. Y joder a quien engañaba, imaginándome miles de cosas con él. Mi mente pervertida me iba a meter en problemas. Caroline decía, que necesitaba sexo mas seguido. Suspire nerviosa, que sabia ella.

—La verdad es que si, muchísima hambre.

—Yo igual —abrí el refrigerador—. ¿Se te antojan unos emparedados?

—Emparedados suenan bien.

Empecé a sacar todo para prepararlos.

Sentí un cuerpo cerca del mio, y su olor, ¡Jesús! su olor era delicioso, me derretía las hormonas.

Damon alcanzo el pan y empezó a esparcir la mayonesa arriba de este. Se paseo la lengua por los labios, después, llevo su dedo a un lado del pan, donde salia poca, lo embarro, lo llevo a su boca.

Maldita mayonesa, tenia mas acción que yo. Volví a tratar de respirar. Esto no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, lo había dejado quedarse para torturarlo con la idea de que no podía acostarse conmigo, pero ahora, estaba preguntándome de quien estaba siendo torturado aquí.

—Gracias —espete mirándolo fijamente—. No comí nada en ese baile, sin ofender, pero la comida de ricos es un asco —rió, formandosele un hoyuelo en la mejilla, siempre había adorado su sonrisa. Me bajo un calor por el estomago.

—Es cierto —termino de cubrirlos con la mayonesa y me los paso. Les puse el jamón y los corte a la mitad.

Nos sentamos en la mesa. Levante el emparedado para darle el primer mordisco. La mano de Damon me lo impidió. Lo mire a los ojos. Baje el emparedado y empecé hablar.

—Ese día, baje a la cocina. Me entretuve platicando con la muchacha de la cocina. Después los gritos de Stefan nos sacaron de la conversación. Él estaba desesperado, gritándole a tu padre quien se encontraba en el estudio. Mi primera reacción fue correr a tu habitación, y entonces te vi, allí, tirado en el suelo, estabas combulsionandote. Me asuste mucho, corrí a tomarte entre mis brazos, pero tu padre entro. Pensamos que te estaba dando un ataque. Tu padre te cargo, saliendo de la casa contigo en brazos, la ambulancia ya estaba lista, Stefan la había llamado. Corrimos hacia afuera, yo quería ir, pero los paramedicos no me dejaron, solo tu padre pudo acompañarte, me quede con Stefan, hecha un mar de lágrimas, estaba asustada por ti, no comprendía que era lo que había sucedido, había sido solo un momento, unos minutos que estábamos juntos, y de pronto todo eso paso. Le pregunte a Stefan que había pasado, y me dijo...me dijo...

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que te habías drogado, que era una sobredosis. Lo desmentí, le grite que no era cierto, que era un mentiroso, que yo te conocía, sabia quien eras. Él me dijo que tu lo hacías a menudo. Me enoje demasiado con el, le metí una bofetada por mentiroso. Me fui de allí, llame a Caroline para que me llevara al hospital. Cuando llegamos al hospital, tu padre no me dejo acercarme a ti, me grito que yo había tenido la culpa, que yo era la drogadicta que te había orillado a esos vicios, por venir de una clase mas baja que la de ustedes.

—Elena...

—Dejame terminar Damon, solo escucha. Estuve días sin comer, sin poder dormir. No soportaba el no poder verte, estar contigo, saber que pasaba. Nik era el que me llevaba noticias tuyas. El fue el que me dijo que habían encontrado drogas en tu sistema. Aun así, el doctor tenia dudas, ya que no presentabas un cuadro de un drogadicto. A tu padre no le importo eso, dijo que las malas amistades te habían llevado a un mal camino. Todos los días iba al hospital y nunca me dejaban pasar, tu padre me corría cada vez que me acercaba, pasaron los meses, y yo seguía insistiendo, no podía darme por vencida. El día que al fin me dejaron pasar, fue para ver la cama del hospital vacía, ya no estabas. Stefan me dijo que habías decidido irte a España, que me olvidara de ti, porque de seguro no quería nada con un drogadicto. Me partió el alma, el corazón, todo, yo creía en ti, no en lo que los demás decían, yo sabia quien eras —tome una respiración, mis lágrimas me habían traicionado. Si, había sufrido demasiado con la partida de Damon, yo lo había amado tanto, que cuando se fue, sentí que una parte de mi se había despegado de mi vida—. Espere a que te comunicaras conmigo, pero nada, nunca hubo respuesta, ni un e-mail, ni un mensaje, nada. Me aferre a ir a tu casa, quería saber de ti, no quería darme por vencida. Tu padre me corrió muchas veces de su casa, me gritaba, me humillaba, me decía que me olvidara de ti. Stefan llego a mi casa, me dijo que me olvidara de ti, que tu también lo harías, porque te sentías mal, pensabas que te había culpado, que yo también creía todo lo que decían de ti. Después de ese día, me derrumbe, tuve pesadillas, problemas de alimentación, problemas para dormir, de verdad me afecto mucho nuestra separación. Aun así, decidí olvidarme, seguir adelante, solo deseaba que fueras feliz, y yo trate también de ser lo —me levante de la silla, le di la espalda—. Y lo conseguí, Damon —tome aire—, soy feliz —me limpie el rostro. El nudo que sentía me estrujaba la garganta.

—Elena, yo no recuerdo nada de ese día, es como un hoyo negro en mi memoria —me volteé a encararlo—. Lo único que recuerdo es haber tomado un vaso de agua de mi habitación, después desperté en el hospital, es todo lo que recuerdo. La cara de Stefan y de mi padre, fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté. Les pregunte que donde estabas, ellos me dijeron que tu no deseabas verme, que no querías verte involucrada con un drogadicto. Decidí dejarlo así, me sentía dolido, engañado que no confiaras en mi, así que opté por no buscarte, hice caso en todo lo que mi padre ordeno.

—Pues fue todo lo contrario, pero ya, el pasado es pasado —me trague lo que sentía, no quería que Damon pensara que aun me afectaba su presencia, que deseaba correr y caer rendida ante él —. Sigo pensado que algo turbio paso allí, que alguien provoco eso —Damon se levanto de la silla, acerco su rostro al mio.

—Siempre he sabido que fue así, ¿de quien sospechas?

—De tu ex-madrastra —Damon arrugo los labios y rió—. No te rías, recuerdas que te odiaba, una vez te amenazo por la herencia de tu padre.

—No Elena, siento que fue otra persona.

—¿Ah si? bueno, entonces Serlock Holmes, ¿quien crees qué fue?

—Stefan —lo mire alarmada, me eche en carcajadas.

—Estas loco Damon, él es tu hermano, jamas haría algo así, era cierto que no se llevaban bien, pero de eso a provocarte algo tan terrible, ¿qué ganaba?

—A ti.

—Yo jamas le interese de esa forma.

—En verdad, de verdad lo crees. Busca muy bien en tu cabeza Elena, escarba en esas memorias —estaba casi arriba de mi, lo empuje para que me dejara respirar.

—Nunca me insinuó nada.

—Porque él es muy inteligente.

—No Damon, siempre tuviste celos de nuestra amistad, por eso te formaste esa historia en tu mente.

—No Elena, él me lo dijo.

—¡Pues no te creo!

Camine hasta mi sala. Era ilógico lo que decía Damon. Bueno, no del todo, ahora Stefan si lucia interesado en mi.

Me pase los dedos en los labios. Me había besado, ya hasta había olvidado eso.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —salte en mi lugar. Damon estaba en mi oreja.

—De lo loco que suena lo que dices.

—Entonces dime Elena, si Stefan no esta interesado en ti, por que te invito al baile —me quede sin palabras. Joder, hasta me había besado, y para ser sincera, no me había disgustado.

—Eso es, por que somos adultos, ahora es todo distinto, tal vez, ahora le atraigo. ¡Espera! porque debo darte explicaciones yo a ti. No eres nadie. Así que a ti, no debe interesarte si pasa algo entre el y yo, que te importa si me acuesto con él —camino con fuerza hasta mi, me tomo de los brazos me acerco a su rostro.

—No puedo creer que quieras salir con Stefan —me moví para que me soltara.

—Noticias nuevas Damon, eso es algo que no te interesa. ¡Ahora suéltame! —me apretó aun mas fuerte—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿acaso te molesta? ¡Jódete Damon!, tú tienes novia ¿qué no?

—Eso-e-so es un error.

—Tu error corazón, no el mío.

—¿Te dan celos que este con Rebekah? eso solo me deja claro que aun sientes algo por mi —esto me enojaba, no tenia derecho.

—No Damon, ya no me interesas. Es mas, hoy bese a Stefan —me mordí la lengua. No podía creer se lo había dicho.

Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, camino y me hizo retroceder. Caímos en el sofá, se subió arriba de mi. Su calor prendió mi cuerpo, sentirlo arriba de mi era mágico. Damon era todo lo que deseaba en un hombre.

Recorrió sus ojos en mi cuerpo, ese gesto no me disgusto, mas bien prendió mas mis ganas. Bajo su rostro hasta mi oreja y la mordió, desaté un gemido de placer. Ya no estaba peleando, todo lo contrario, estaba tomándolo de las caderas y acercándolo aún mas mi.

—Si es cierto que besaste a Stefan, déjame recordarte lo que en realidad es bueno —volteé el rostro hacia un lado, mi estomago estaba revuelto de emoción, la adrenalina me corría por la venas.

Sentí su lengua correr por la curva de mi cuello, apreté los labios, las piernas. Llego a mi boca, me beso como si quisiera devorarme los labios. Tome su cabeza y enrede mis manos en su cabello, nos separábamos solo para poder coger un poco de aire, sentí sus manos, firmes, grandes entre mi entrepierna, gemí sin control, estaba tocándome.

Caroline tenia razón, necesitaba sexo mas seguido, esto era el resultado de no buscar a alguien quien apagara mis ganas. Ahora, estaba aquí, con un hombre quien en estos momentos me estaba usando como plato de segunda, que me sucedía, tan caliente estaba.

Damon movió los dedos dentro de mis bragas, y olvide como pensar, apreté sus brazos y enterré mis uñas en su piel. Tapo mi boca con la suya, introdujo su lengua y la enredo con la mía, mis quejidos se quedaban atorados. No podía mas, no podía ser que él me diera un orgasmo sin siquiera estar dentro de mi. Pegue un grito cuando sentí el placer invadirme completa, correrme como cascada. Lo maldije en mi mente tantas veces, que la cabeza me dolió, incluso me maldije a mi misma.

Sus manos ásperas salieron de mi, las paseo hacia arriba, hasta llenarlas de mi busto, me mordí los labios, no podíamos seguir. Me sentía tan burlada, él estaba listo, desde que se acerco a mi estaba listo, pero lo haría sufrir, una de tantas no estaba mal. Abrió mis piernas con brusquedad, me quede prendida en su mirada, llena de deseo, de lujuria, quería sentirme. Quería estar dentro de mi, su erección me dejaba ver lo desesperado que estaba.

Lo atraje a mi boca lentamente, recorrí mi lengua por sus labios, sus gruñidos casi me hacían desistir de mi plan, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Levante la pierna y le metí un rodillazo en el estomago. El dolor lo hizo reaccionar, se paro de un salto y se agacho sosteniéndose. Me levante y acomode mis pantalonsillos. Mi respiración estaba descontrolada, y él estaba en las mismas. Arrugo los ojos y se dejo caer en el sofá, se llevo la mano a la frente.

—Por lo visto no es-tas hecho de hierro —respiré.

—Ere-s cr-uel —apenas y pudo pronunciar las palabras.

—No Damon, el cruel eres tu. Llevas meses con esa mujercita, tu novia, besuqueandote enfrente de mi, tocándola, y haciendo quien sabe que cosas mas —le señale con el dedo—, se que es, no soy estúpida, pero no quiero imaginármelo porque entonces se me revuelve el estomago —sonrió—. Ahora, vienes a mi, a besarme, a decirme que me amas, y que quieres estar conmigo —me acerque a su rostro—. Pues no, si quieres que te siga hablando, empezaremos desde el principio, amigo —sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Amigos? —resoplo con ironía.

—Si, amigos.

—Yo jamas he querido a Rebekah.

—Eso no me consta. Traeré unas sabanas para que puedas dormir aquí.

—Puedo quedarme en tu cama, no te haré nada, claro, nada que no quieras —alzo las manos y las movió, haciendo círculos con sus dedos. Las mejillas me ardieron.

—Que gracioso. Además, si yo lo deseara Damon, te tendría en la cama, desnudo y listo, en este preciso momento.

—Amo tu seguridad —le rodé los ojos.

—Me voy a duchar, tu duérmete y no jodas mas.

—Lo que ordenes, amiga.

Maldición, que me sucedía, era una idiota. Bueno, la verdad había disfrutado todo, pero no podía dejársela tan fácil. Todavía tenia demasiados problemas y cosas en mi mente como para complicármela convirtiéndome en la perra de Damon, si perra, porque el imbécil tenia novia. Subí furiosa a darme una ducha fría.

**Klaus**

Sentía la vibración de algo en mi lado derecho. Me moví y frote mis ojos. Aun seguía en la habitación de Caroline. Estaba agotado, esta mujer sacaba todas mis energías, hasta el punto que los dos habíamos terminado rendidos.

Metí mi mano en mi costado y cogí lo que me había despertado.

Mi celular estaba vibrando, el nombre en la pantalla me desconcertó, ¿que era lo que quería? Volteé mi rostro y vi por encima de mi hombro, Caroline estaba profundamente dormida. Si algo tenia esa mujer, era que dormía como piedra.

Me levante de la cama y camine hasta el baño en puntillas, no quería hacer demasiado ruido, la nana de ella podía darse cuenta que estaba aquí.

El teléfono tenia cincuenta llamadas perdidas, treinta mensajes de texto, veinte mensajes de voz. Volvió a vibrar y esta vez conteste.

—¿Qué pasa?

_—¡Klaus! ¡¿al fin me contestas?!_ —su voz salia lenta, parecía que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué pasa Camille?, ¿por qué esta llamada tan repentina?

—_Necesito verte_ —apreté el aparato en mi mano.

Porqué de pronto quería verme, para mi que ya no le interesaba.

—Pensé que habíamos dejado claro todo entre los dos.

_—Klaus, no entiendes, estoy muy mal, no puedo dormir, tengo problemas graves._

—Cami...

—_Por favor, por el cariño que sientes por mi. Se que me quieres, se que te lastime. Pero, por eso debo hablar contigo_ —suspiré.

Era cierto, yo no había terminado mi relación con Camille, ella la había dado por terminada al decirme que saldría con el hijo del dueño de la empresa de modelos, y para joderla era el ex-novio de Caroline.

—Esta bien.

_—Klaus, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Te prometo explicarte todo, ¿cuando podemos vernos? ¿que tal ahora? _

—No, ahora no puedo. ¿Te parece mañana?

_—Claro cariño. Besos, te quiero._

—Yo igual.

Corte la llamada. Me quede pensativo por un momento. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que ella necesitaba hablar conmigo?

Camine de nuevo hacia la cama. Caroline seguía dormida, pero ahora su rostro daba hacia mi lado. Acaricie su mejilla. Yo la amaba, pero ella era tan terca, nunca quería nada serio conmigo, muchas veces me mandaba al diablo, cuando trataba de formalizar algo con ella, prácticamente ella me había empujado a los brazos de Cami.

Baje a su boca y la bese. Todo podía ser diferente si ella no me hubiera cerrado su corazón. Todo este tiempo, me había tenido que tragar cada novio que me paseaba por enfrente, para después terminar en mi cama. Era absurdo, pero así llevábamos años, con una relación que no tenia ni pies, ni cabeza. Cuando nos asfixiábamos, nos dejábamos de ver un tiempo, pero siempre volvíamos a lo mismo, a necesitar el calor, el uno del otro.

Me recosté, tome mi cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que Camille necesitaba? No podía quejarme, ella había sido una buena novia, la quería, pero también me había dado igual cuando termino conmigo, eso me daba a entender que no era tan importante como lo era Caroline. Con ella, era distinto, debía de darme de golpes, para soportar el dolor de verla en los brazos de otro, o inundarme de licor en un bar de mala muerte, buscar peleas, donde al final Damon era el que siempre llegaba a mi rescate. Estaba feliz que estuviera de vuelta, cuando caía en el hoyo donde me enterraba esta mujer, él estaba para sacarme.

Caroline, era la mujer que me hacia mas feliz en el mundo, pero también era la mujer que mas dolor me causaba. La amaba, y por que la amaba, era que soportaba todo.

Me recosté a su lado, apreciándola una vez mas, antes de cerrar los ojos y prepararme para ver a Camille.


	10. Capitulo 8

**Damon**

No había podido dormir en toda la bendita noche. Elena no había vuelto a bajar. Esa mujer era un demonio, un hermoso demonio. Me había dejado con el calor al punto del hervor. No podía quejarme, ella tenia razón, no podía tratarla como un plato de segunda. Tenia que terminar con Rebekah, aunque sonara como un desgraciado, ella no me interesaba.

Escuche los pasos en las escaleras. Cerré los ojos haciéndome el dormido, pero el grito que sonó en mis oídos, me tiro del sofá.

—¡Ah!

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué gritas de esa forma?!

—¡Por tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa?

—No recordaba que estabas aquí.

—¡Recuerdame! ¿como es que eres tan inteligente? —se cruzo de brazos molesta.

La escaneé con la mirada, ya estaba bañada y vestida para salir.

Tenia puesta una playera roja, con una chaqueta negra, unos jeans ajustados, botas hasta el tobillo, y su pelo suelto, levemente arreglado.

Me mordí los labios, se veía hermosa. Me miro de arriba hacia abajo, aburrida. Se metió ambas manos a los bolsillos y dejo salir el aire que tenia reprimido.

—Soy inteligente, porque a las cosas que me interesan, les pongo mi total atención, a las que no, no.

—¡Ouch! eso fue un golpe bajo.

Me giro los ojos y se acerco a la grabadora de mensajes.

—¿Mis padres no me han llamado?

—¿Donde es qué están? —tomé las sabanas y empecé a doblarlas.

—Fueron a las montañas, seguro allá no hay señal. Ya me hablaran.

—Genial. Puedo preguntar algo mas —me acerque a ella sin que se percatara, estaba muy ocupada con sus ojos en la maquina.

Levanto el rostro y se quedo sin aliento. Eso me gustaba, dejarla sin aire. Alzo el pecho algo incomoda.

—¿Qu-é...? —se paso las manos por el cabello. No llevaba la playera puesta, me la había quitado por la noche, el calor no me dejaba descansar. Ella paso sus ojos en mi pecho—, ¿qu-é cosa?

—¿Por qué estas tan cambiada?

—Voy de salida —volvió a tomar aire.

—¿A donde? —me pase la lengua por los labios, ella bajo los ojos, hizo una mueca imitando mi acción.

—¿D-Disculpa? pe-ro yo no debo darte explicaciones de a donde voy.

—Lo siento. Solo quería saber —le hice pucheros con la boca.

—Voy a casa de Caroline. Quedamos de que desayunaríamos juntas.

—¿No tienes ningún inconveniente si te acompaño? —pase uno de mis dedos por su barbilla. Ella apenas y podía respirar.

—No-n-n-o —alzo el pecho y desvió su mirada, estaba concentrada en mi boca—. ¡Pero espera! necesitas cambiarte, no puedes ir en pijama.

—Me pondré la ropa de ayer.

—¡No! ¡Estas loco! Pensara mal, dirá que pasaste la noche conmigo.

—Así fue. Aunque la verdad, solamente mis manos tuvieron acción.

—¡Cállate! No sigas, Damon.

—Esta bien —deslice una sonrisa, ella rió de igual forma.

—Tengo ropa de mi primo. La dejo aquí cuando vino de visita. ¿Veré si te queda?

Camino hacia una puerta y saco la ropa del primo. Me la entrego.

—¿Tengo que ponerme esto? —los colores eran horrendos.

—¡Si! ¡Ve! cámbiate en el baño, no quiero ver mas de lo que no debo.

—Bueno, por mi no hay ningún problema, es mas, puedes retenerme aquí en tu sótano y abuzarme sexualmente si quieres.

—No, creo que me aburriría a la semana —tome la ropa de mala gana y me dirigí hacia el baño.

A los quince minutos, salí del baño jalándome la pretina.

—¡Augh! Esto, esto es horrendo.

—Te quedo muy bien.

—Algo ajustado de entre las piernas —ella bajo los ojos, los abrió y apretó los labios. Me reí—. Parece que tu primo, perece de algunas virtudes, que a mí, como lo puedes notar, me sobran.

—Que gracioso. Mejor vámonos.

—¿No deseas ayudarme a colocarlo? puede que me quede sin descendencia por culpa de tu primo.

Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, se acerco a mi con pasos sensuales. En verdad lo haría, yo estaba bromeando, aunque no me molestaba. Se mordió los labios, empezó a jugar con un dedo en mi pecho, lo corrió hacia abajo lentamente hasta que llego a la pretina del pantalón. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Trague saliva. Sentí su mano brusca tomarme de mi gran debilidad, me apretó con fuerza y coraje.

—Si no dejas de joder, la que te dejara sin descendencia seré yo —apretó aun mas. Cerré las piernas con fuerza, ella me dejo ir. Eso me había dolido, maldición esta mujer me mataría.

Camino y me hizo seña de que la siguiera.

La seguí, sin protestar. En verdad Elena había cambiado, pero me encantaba esta nueva: Era atrevida, soltada, y ante todo, seguía volviéndome loco.

Me sobe la entrepierna. Nos dirigimos a casa de Caroline.

**Caroline**

Los toques en la puerta fue lo que hizo que diera un salto en mi cama. Me sacudí el cabello y mire hacia mi lado. Nik aun seguía aquí. Abrí los ojos el doble de tamaño, me lleve una mano a la boca mientras escuchaba a mi Nana del otro lado de la habitación.

—Carol, cariño —miré para ambos lados. Maldición, podía ser mas estúpida, me había quedado dormida.

—¿Qué pasa, Nana?

—¡Cariño, Elena esta aquí! —mierda, como había olvidado que Elena vendría a desayunar.

Moví a Nik, pero el cretino no se despertaba. Lo sacudí aun con mas fuerza. Se paso las manos por el cabello y las bajo a su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —respondió soñoliento.

—¡¿Como qué?! ¡Qué aun sigues aquí! Se suponía que debías irte anoche.

—Lo siento, me quede dormido.

—¡Caroline! ¡¿a que horas bajaras?! —Nik se levanto, ni siquiera se digno en cubrirse.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡vete! —susurre con un deje de molestia.

—Esta bien, solo dame tiempo para cambiarme.

Tomé las sabanas, me cubrí y me acerque a la puerta. La medio abrí.

—Lo siento Nana. Dile a Elena que ya bajo.

—Esta bien querida.

Cerré la puerta. Nik ya estaba cambiado.

—Muy bien, _Sweet heart._ ¿Por dónde saldré?

—¡Nik! solo ingéniatelas —me moví para dirigirme hacia el baño. Pero él se puso enfrente de mi, sus ojos me quemaron, ladeo una sonrisa y el calor volvió a mi.

—Te ves tan hermosa así —alce una ceja confundida—. Toda asustada, como cuando a un chiquillo lo van a pillar haciendo travesuras.

—¡Te puedes callar! —lo empuje hacia un lado.

Me sostuvo del brazo.

—No me darás aunque sea un solo beso de despedida.

—¡No! ¡Ahora suéltame! —removí mi brazo con brusquedad.

Sabia que me portaba como toda un perra cuando se trataba de Nik, pero aunque no quisiera, no podía evitarlo, siempre lo trataba de esta forma, porque tenia miedo que esto se volviera mas intenso, que empezaran esos dolores en el pecho, que me sintiera que él me faltaba. No quería enamorarme, no debía, tenia miedo. Esa era la razón por la cual era tan perra con él.

—Bien. Te veo después.

—¡No!

—¿Pero...?

—Nik, entiende esto. Nosotros no tenemos una relación, ni yo debo darte cuentas a ti, ni tu a mi. Solo vete.

Me di la vuelta casi con las lágrimas al punto de salir de mis ojos. Entre en mi baño y me tumbe en el suelo. Respire varias veces, debía tener fuerza.

Me medio di un baño. Salí hacia afuera y Nik aun seguía en mi habitación. Estaba sentado a la orilla de mi cama, entrado en sus pensamientos.

—Sabes —su voz era gruesa—. Solo quiero dejarte saber, que de verdad te quiero, es mas...

—¡Nik! no jodas esto —lo detuve antes que siguiera. Se levanto viéndome directo a los ojos.

—Esta bien, no diré nada. Solo recuerda, que no quedo de mí —sus palabras salieron con recelo, sus ojos estaban rojos.

Camine hasta la puerta, no volteé a verlo, solo deje salir las palabras.

—Nik, has lo que desees de tu vida, a mi no me interesa. Por mi, puedes casarte mañana y a mi igual no me va a importar.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Me volví a tragar el nudo que se me formaba en la garganta cada vez que terminábamos así.

Baje lo mas rápido que pude. Había pasado toda la noche con Nik, por esa razón había olvidado que comería con Elena.

Lo primero que vi, fue a Damon. Fruncí ambas cejas, ahora si estaba muy confundida. ¿Que demonios hacia Damon con Elena?

—¡Buenos días! —musité enfadada.

Me molestaba que Elena estuviera con Damon, no entendía los amores así, tan posesivos. Él la había destruido en el pasado, era para que ella lo mandara al diablo, pero no, Elena no era de esas, y ahora estaba aquí, con él.

—Me puedes explicar, por ¿qué demonios me dejaste sola en esa fiesta? ¿es mas, por que demonios no fuiste? —seguí con los ojos pegados en Damon. Lo incomode y removió el rostro.

—Lo siento Elena, tuve algo mas que hacer. Pero dime tú, ¿qué hace él aquí? —penetre mas mi mirada.

—¡Ah! ¡bueno! ¡este! —Elena se rasco la cabeza—. No pensé que te molestaría que viniera conmigo.

—Mientras a ti no te moleste, me tendré que morder la lengua —deje de ver a Damon y puse mis ojos en Elena, ella estaba nerviosa.

—¡No! —me señalo furiosa—. Ya se lo que tratas de hacer, quieres regañarme para zafarte de que me dejaste sola.

—Ibas a ir con Stefan ¿qué no?

—Bueno, este...—Damon giro los ojos aburrido.

—Ya basta las dos, después pueden tener sus riñas —alzo el pecho y dejo salir un largo suspiró—. Si te incomoda mi presencia me largo y ya. No debes darle un gran sermón a Elena.

Reí, él no había cambiado, tal vez podía ser un maldito idiota, pero esa actitud siempre me había agradado.

—No Damon. Esta bien, puedes quedarte —Elena se giro y le alzo el pulgar.

Damon camino hacia el comedor.

—Bueno, qué esperan, me muero de hambre —alcé una ceja, de verdad seguía siendo el mismo idiota.

Nos sentamos a esperar que nos sirvieran el desayuno. Elena se levanto para abrir las cortinas.

—Esta muy oscuro aquí, es una hermosa mañana. Seria una pena perderse un día tan brillante —sacudí el rostro. Me puse pensativa, solo esperaba, que Nik ya se hubiera marchado sin ser descubierto. Mis ojos se abrieron como pelotas de pin-pon. Me puse fría, y a la vez roja, estaba presenciando el bochorno de mi vida. El muy idiota de Nik, se le había antojado bajar por la maldita ventana de mi habitación, la cual para joderla, quedaba arriba de donde nos encontrábamos. Los ojos de Damon y Elena se abrieron aun mas que los míos. Nik se estiraba tratando de encontrar un lugar para caer sin romperse el culo, el cual ya tenia pensado rompérselo yo. Me lleve las manos al rostro, para esconder todos los colores que me arrasaban—. ¿Car...? —Elena se quedo con las palabras a media lengua.

Nik callo de espaldas, se levanto y quedo de frente hacia nosotros. Damon y Elena se estaban gozando con toda la escena.

Damon le alzo una mano en señal de saludo, Nik le contesto el gesto riendo como un desgraciado y sexy cretino.

—Ese idiota —murmuré entre dientes.

—Ese jodido pillo —rió en grandes carcajadas Damon.

Elena se volteó a encararme.

—Caroline, ¿se puede saber qué es esto? —la mire a los ojos. Me trague todo y lengua, suspire.

—Creo que Caro, invito a cenar a Nik —los hombros de Damon se sacudían tratando de no soltarse en otra ronda de carcajadas.

—¡¿Caroline?! —me reprendió Elena.

—¡Ay bueno! no soy ninguna niña Elena, si-si quiero me acuesto con Nik —me mordí los labios.

Damon volvió a echarse en risas. Elena lo golpeo en el pecho.

—¡Callate! ¿de qué te ríes?

—Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo.

—Caroline, ¿por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho? eso es lo que me molesta, que no me tengas la suficiente confianza para decirme que sigues acostándote con el hombre que amas.

Me levante de la mesa.

—Elena, no es eso, además, no necesito estar enamorada para poder acostarme con alguien, así que no me hables de esa estupideces de amor.

Damon alzo una ceja, curvo una sonrisa.

—Mejor dejare entrar a Nik, se congelara allí afuera.

—Elena, podemos hablar de esto después —trate de calmarla, en verdad estaba molesta, su rostro estaba rojo.

—Bien, pero tendrás que decirme todo.

Nik entro por la puerta de cristal que conectaba el comedor con el jardín. Ladeo una sonrisa saludando, le rodé los ojos.

—Hola Elena.

—Hola Nik.

—Maldito pillo. Debes enseñarme esos trucos ¡Eh!

—Callate Damon. Esta situación no se puede poner mas rara —Elena se sentó con la mirada en Nik.

—Elena, necesito consejos, tal vez para la otra necesite salir de tu casa de esa forma —no podía creer que estábamos aquí, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Acaso ya volvieron? —pregunto Nik, tomando una jarra y sirviéndose del jugo que había traído Nana.

—¡Si!

—¡No!

—¿Si? ¿No? ya decídanse.

—No, no hemos vuelto, y no lo haremos. Solo so-mos ami-gos —Elena jamas podría retener una amistad con Damon, eso lo sabia muy bien.

—Caro y yo somos amigos, cierto_ Sweet heart _—Nik me guiño un ojo.

Me bajo un calor por el estomago. Ese hombre me provocaba con solo sus miradas.

—No, no lo somos, yo ni siquiera te conozco.

—Bueno, eso no lo decías anoche.

—Callate Nik, para la próxima te tirare de la ventana de mi habitación.

—La próxima ¡Eh! —repitió Elena guiñándome un ojo, con una cara de pervertida.

Mierda, esto estaba saliiéndose de control.

—Yo quiero una amistad como esa Elena, ¿qué dices? —Damon debía hablar.

—Estas loco. Tu tienes novia.

—Una histérica diría yo —dijo Nik.

Reímos por su comentario.

Nana llego con el desayuno. Cominos reímos y bromeamos como en los viejos tiempos. Eran tan irreal, se sentía tan irreal.

Nik me dedicaba miradas, pero no eran nada amables. Aun estaba resentido por lo que le había dicho antes de salir de la habitación. Siempre le decía cosas hirientes, aunque después me estaba maldiciendo por lo mismo. Pero simplemente, no podía caer en un amor con Nik, no quería sufrir, no quería terminar llorando o sin la idea de que no pudiera estar con él. No lo haría, aun si tenia que construir una barrera.

**Damon**

Después del desayuno, tenia que volver a mi odiosa casa. Pero antes, debía de darle un aventón a Nik.

Iba demasiado pensativo. Todas esas sonrisas y gran alegría en el desayuno, habían sido mentira.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? cuando claramente se ve, que pasaste una noche muy acogedora, mejor dicho cogedora —apretó los dientes, ladeo el rostro.

Los años que conocía a Nik eran demasiados, sabia que todo su tormento se debía a la malvada rubia, ella era su felicidad, pero también era su perdición.

—Caroline me mando al diablo.

—¿Cuando no? —reí.

Volteo el rostro molesto, me quede callado, él no estaba para bromas. Apreté el volante.

—Ella jamas va a cambiar. ¡¿No entiendo por qué sigo volviendo a ella?!

—¿Creo que lo llaman amor?

—Amor, ¿no lo se? —puso la manos en puños—. Lo único que se, es que estoy cansándome de esto.

—Nik, no quiero ofenderte, y por los años que nos conocemos, se que no hablas enserio.

—Camille me hablo. Quiere verme.

Eso cambiaba algo las cosas. Nik salia con esa chica solo para dejar de pensar en Caroline, pero también sabia que era la que mas había tocado sus fibras, la que casi podía estar seguro que podía ayudarlo, aunque sea a dejar de sufrir por la rubia de sus pesares.

—¿Pensé que habías terminado con ella?

—Así es, pero me hablo preocupada. Necesita que hablemos.

—¿La veras? —suspiro antes de contestarme.

—Se que si la veo, no habrá vuelta atrás. Estoy decidido, me olvidare de Caroline.

Llegamos a su departamento. Bajo el rostro y salio del carro, cerro la puerta y se recostó en el vidrio.

—Tu también deberías poner orden en tu vida. Nos vemos Damon, gracias por el aventón.

Suspire mientras lo veía entrar en su departamento. Nik tenia razón, debíamos poner orden en nuestras vidas, y exactamente era lo que haría. Debía romper mi relación con Rebekah y luchar por ese amor que sentía por Elena.

Llegue a mi casa. Deje caer las llaves en el pequeño bol. Necesitaba darme un baño. Camine tres pasos hacia las escaleras, cuando escuche su voz. Me pare y gire los ojos aburrido.

—Al fin llegas —Stefan estaba sentado en el sillón.

Tenia un vaso lleno de bourbon en su mano derecha.

Sabia que estaba mas que encabronado, después de todo, le había robado su cita.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para estar tomando? —me atravesó con la mirada, se empinó lo ultimo del vaso, arrugo los ojos.

—No llegaste a dormir —se levanto del sillón, camino hasta donde yo estaba. Su olor a alcohol me hizo retroceder.

—No, no lo hice. ¿Algún problema con eso? —me rodeo como un gato a su presa.

—Maldito altanero. ¿No me digas que pasaste la noche con ella? —las palabras apenas le salieron.

—Y si fuera así, a ti que mas te da.

—¡Jodido cabrón! ¡No voy a dejar que te quedes con ella!

—¡Estas enfermo Stefan! Debo recordarte de quien estaba enamorado.

—Crees que ella prefiera a un maldito drogadicto —esto era demasiado.

Lo tome del cuello y lo empuje hacia la pared, le puse el brazo en el cuello.

—¡Nunca hice tal cosa, y tú lo sabes! —deslizo una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿qué no fue por drogadicto que te enviaron a España?!

—¡Cállate maldito!

—La bese sabes —se llevo los dedos a los labios—, deliciosa. Probare mas que sus labios. Elena sera mía y ni tu, ni nadie lo va a impedir. Tocare todo de ella, todo, y lo disfrutare como no tienes idea —lo apreté aun mas del cuello.

Sabia que la había besado, la misma Elena me lo había dicho, pero escucharlo de él, con el cinismo en como lo decía, me jodía.

En un movimiento inesperado, me dio un golpe en el estomago. Me recupere y le aventé de igual forma un puño en el estomago. Me volvió a tirar golpes secos, puse los brazos para evitar los golpes.

Caímos al suelo, puño con puño los dos estábamos golpéeandonos.

—¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!

—¡Amor! ¡detenlos! ¡se van a matar!

Mi padre me tomo de los hombros y me aventó con fuerza hacia un lado.

—¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! —mi padre estaba furico.

Isobel se arrodillo a un lado de Stefan, tratado de ver su rostro ensangrentando.

—¡Él empezó! —grito Stefan, limpiándose la boca.

—¡Idiota! ¡Tú me provocaste!

—¡Basta los dos! ¡No me interesa saber quien empezó! ¡Son hermanos maldición! ¡Se comportan como animales!

—Eso dicelo a Damon, él es el que no respeta.

—¡¿Qué dices maldito?! —quería golpearlo aun mas.

Mi padre me puso una mano en el pecho deteniéndome.

—Basta Damon. No hagas que me arrepienta el haberte traído de España.

Ladeé el rostro y escupí la saliva con sangre que se empezaba hacer desagradable dentro de mi boca.

—¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡Estoy harto de esta maldita familia!

Camine unos pasos y escuche a Stefan decirle a mi padre que tal vez estaba consumiendo de nuevo.

No quise quedarme a escuchar el maldito sermón. Subí a mi habitación y me encerré. Sabia que ese maldito había tenido que ver con mi accidente, ahora estaba mas que seguro. Todo había sido porque estaba obsesionado con Elena. Pero no le dejaría el camino tan fácil, si en algo estaba seguro era que no se la dejaría tan fácil.

**Stefan**

Me pare enfrente de su casa. Tome aire, para no perder el control. En estos momentos necesitaba serenidad para no matarlo. Pero debía de darle las gracias al estúpido de Damon. Los golpes me concederían un bonus con Elena.

Baje del auto y puse mi mejor cara. Aquí iba,el Stefan que debió ser actor por mis tremendas dramatizaciones.

Toque el timbre, escuche los pasos acercarse, me acomode el cabello.

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron expectantes.

—¡Stefan! —me miro por un momento algo confundida—. Pasa.

—Gracias, Elena —entré y me di la vuelta, ella aun no cerraba la puerta, vio para ambos lados—. Solo vengo yo.

Cerro la puerta y dirigió su mirada a mi rostro, asustada se acerco a mi.

—¡¿Qué te paso en el rostro?! —me agache, fingiendo timidez.

—No es nada. Estaba preocupado por ti —sentí sus manos en mi barbilla, me alzo el rostro y su mirada se clavo con la mía.

Arrugo las cejas.

—Como que no es nada. Mírate, estas todo lleno de moretones. ¡Por Dios Stefan! ¿Qué paso?

—Fue el bestia de Damon. Elena, esta como loco —la vi pasar saliva.

—¿P-pero como?, ¿por qué? Estaba bien en la mañana —apreté la mandíbula.

Después de todo si había pasado la noche con ella.

Empuñe las manos, y tranquilice mi mente.

—¿Entonces si paso la noche contigo? —ella alzo los ojos. Los dejo colocados en mi rostro.

—Paso la noche aquí, pero no conmigo. No malinterpretes —eso me lleno de alivio.

Solté mis puños y mi cuerpo se empezó a relajar.

—Eso es bueno, me da gusto escuchar eso, Elena.

—¿Por qué insinuaste eso? —camine hacia ella, le puse las manos en los hombros.

—Porqué eso me dio a entender —su mirada se lleno de confusión, todo su rostro cambio. Mientras yo por dentro estaba riendo, esto estaba siendo mas fácil de lo que tenia planeado.

—¿É-l...dijo eso?

—Le dije que no quería que jugara contigo, que te respetará. Fue allí cuando se me aventó como un loco, si no hubiera sido por mi padre, quien sabe como hubiéramos acabado.

—Stefan, aun así no debes preocuparte por mi, Damon jamas me faltaría al respeto —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Eso me dio a entender que algo mas había pasado—, además, una vez nos quisimos mucho, por respeto a eso, no creo que Damon quisiera jugar conmigo. No soy una chiquilla tonta.

—Elena, solo escúchate. Damon es otro, si no, dime porque te ignoro todos estos años, por que cuando volvió no quería verte o hablarte. Se forjo una vida donde tu no estuvieras —y aquí iba mi golpe bajo—. Dime, cuantas veces te paso por enfrente con Rebekah, cuantas veces la beso enfrente de ti, y a eso agrégale las miles de veces que durmió en mi casa, sin importarle ese gran amor que según tu, te prometía —bajo el rostro, la escuche rechinar los dientes.

Jugar con el ego de una mujer era tan fácil, solo se debía tocar esas fibras de la vanidad para hacerlas desvariar.

—¡Basta! —aventó mis manos de sus hombros, camino hasta su sala. La seguí, la tenia donde la quería—. ¡¿Qué pretendes en contarme todo esto?! —me acerque a ella, le tome el rostro y la acerque al mio.

—¡Que abras los ojos! no te das cuenta Elena, solo quiere jugar contigo —sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. Se le deslizo una lágrima. Se removió y trato de cubrirse para que no la viera llorar.

—Stefa...—la calle con mis labios.

La tome de la cintura y la rodeé en un abrazo, me abrí paso entre sus labios. Ella accedió. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y se colgó en mi. No la deje ir, la bese con mas intensidad, su olor era tan delicioso, tan abrumador. La cabeza me empezó a pulsar, necesitaba respirar, me separe con la mirada fija en la de ella, jadeo y bajo la vista.

Desenredó los brazos y dio un paso hacia atrás. La volví a tomar de la mano. La invite a que me besara de nuevo, con la mirada en su rostro le sonreí, ella me sonrió.

—Yo no te haré sufrir, Elena —le susurre, me acerque a sus labios de nuevo.

Sin permiso la bese de nuevo. La hice caminar unos pasos hacia atrás, pego en el borde del sofá, gimió. Su aliento empezaba a encenderme. Su respiración estaba descontrolada, sus ojos brillaban, esperando al siguiente movimiento. Me presione entre sus piernas, sin soltar sus labios. Deslice mis manos por su cintura, masajee sus senos, ella apretó los ojos.

Si, así la quería. Todo este tiempo había esperado para poder tener a Elena, y al final, gracias a lo idiota que era Damon, me había abierto el camino.


	11. Capitulo 9

**Elena**

Las manos de Stefan se movían en movimientos sincronizados sobre mi piel. Me sentía tan acalorada, la piel me ardía, pero algo dentro de mi no se sentía bien. Tal vez era la culpa de que me estaba fajando al hermano de mi ex-novio.

Su lengua se introdujo mas profundo y pegue un gemido, que quedo atorado en mi garganta. Metió sus manos dentro de mi blusa y sentí un frió recorrerme el cuello. No le preste atención y me aferre aun mas a su cuerpo.

Besar a Stefan no estaba nada mal, además, Damon y yo no eramos nada.

Mordí sus labios y sentí un vació en el estomago. La razón estaba entrando en mi, aun así, no lo soltaba.

Él movió sus manos y se separo de mi. Me quede con la boca en el aire, y las ganas en un manojo de emociones encontradas. Era como nadar sin gracia.

Agacho el rostro y se paso la mano por la frente.

No me atrevía a preguntarle que era lo que pasaba. Me enderece y me abanique el rostro. Ese beso había sido intenso.

—Lo siento, Elena —hablo pero no volteo a verme.

Me mordí las mejillas, sople dentro de mi boca.

—No-no hay problema Stefan. No te compliques —me levante de donde minutos atrás casi cometía una locura. Me quede parada en la pared cerca del sofá.

Se volteo. Penetrando sus ojos en los míos.

—No quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de esta situación —me peine el cabello.

—Lo se, es mas, esto esta olvidado —le rodé los ojos.

En un paso estaba enfrente de mi. Me acorralo con sus brazos. Bajo el rostro y susurro cerca de mi boca.

—No dije que esto no me gustara. Me gustas Elena, solo que —se lamió el labio inferior, tocando los míos. Me estremecí—, no quiero que lo de nosotros empiece de esta forma.

Lo vi a los ojos. ¿Lo de nosotros? Él pensaba que iba a pasar algo entre nosotros.

Respire. Era cierto que Stefan era guapo y me gustaba, pero de eso a tener una relación con él, definitivamente no estaba en mis planes.

—Stefan. No quiero ofenderte, pero tu sabes mi pasado con Damon, yo y él, no lo se. A lo que voy es que, esto es complicado.

Asintió con el rostro y volvió a separarse de mi.

—Damon es un idiota. No supo valorarte, ahora te trata como a un juguete.

—No es cierto. Creo que la situación nos alejo.

—Dime Elena, si él en verdad te hubiera amado como decía, hubiera luchado contra mi padre.

—Stefan, por favor, no quiero seguir hablando de eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Es doloroso, quiero olvidar eso, y tu no me lo haces fácil.

—Perdón, por todo, también por el beso.

—No te disculpes. Además, no dije que el beso me disgustara —él sonrió.

—Eso es bueno. Elena, quiero invitarte a salir —me quede colgada en esa invitación tan repentina.

Bajo la mirada y de nuevo la subió, arrugando sus labios. Me reí.

—Esta bien.

—Bueno, entonces que te parece el lunes, después de la Uni.

—¿A donde iremos?

—Eso es una sorpresa.

—Eso es tan misterioso.

—Algo —baje la mirada.

No sabia bien que demonios estaba haciendo, pero Stefan me agradaba. Volví a elevar la mirada a su rostro, lo observe mas detenidamente. En verdad Damon lo había golpeado con coraje.

—¡Stefan! déjame curar tus heridas. Ven conmigo.

Limpie sus heridas. Nos despedimos de beso en la mejilla. Tan raro después que casi terminábamos acabándonos los labios.

Demasiadas cosas habían pasado estos últimos días. Desde que Damon había vuelto ha hablarme, todo se estaba poniendo de cabeza. No podía dejarme distraer, tenia que enfocarme en mis estudios, mi carrera y mi beca dependían de eso.

Abrí mi casillero y saque los libros para mi siguiente clase.

Sentí las manos de alguien hacerme cosquillas. Me volteé feroz.

—Buenos días —le metí un empujón

—Buenos días, Jeremy.

—¿Algo te pasa?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tu cara, estas pálida, te falta color en las mejillas —así que lucia terrible.

—He tenido unos días muy mierdas.

—Se nota. No te lo tomes a mal, pero estuve viendo el escándalo del baile.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Damon y tu. Acaso tu y él, traen algo.

—No, como crees. No es nada.

—Segura, porque eso no parece a nada.

—Jer, te lo aseguro, entre él y yo, no hay nada.

—Solo lo digo por esa loca de Rebekah, no quiero que te molesten.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien, además no le tengo miedo —volví nerviosa mis ojos al casillero.

Jeremy tenia razón, debía alejarme de Damon, si no quería problemas con la pesada de Rebekah.

Jeremy se despidió de mi.

Entre en mi siguiente clase. Caroline me rodó los ojos en dirección a donde se encontraba Rebekah. Pase saliva y apreté mis libros. No era que le temía a la bruja esa. Lo que no quería era entrar en una pelea en la Universidad. Mi comportamiento y buena conducta se iban a ver afectados, y perdería en lo que tanto estaba trabajando. Porque en verdad me quemaba las neuronas estudiando.

Rebekah suspiro al pasarle de lado. Alce el rostro. Solo la escuche murmurarle algo a sus garrapatas.

Llegue a mi asiento y me deslice en este. Caroline me pico con su pluma.

—Rebekah explotara.

—Podrías no ponerme mas nerviosa.

—Lo siento, pero así parece. Se ve que muere por decirte algo —dirigí mi mirada hacia la dirección de Rebekah y en efecto, ella se veía en la brecha.

—¿Crees que sepa algo? —alce los hombros. Tal vez su coraje era porque le había dicho a Damon que ella y Stefan habían salido. Bueno, también había salido huyendo de la fiesta con su novio.

Iba a levantarse y caminar hacia donde me encontraba, pero entro el profesor. Nos ordeno silencio. Le sonreí a Caroline. Vi para los lados y me fije en el asiento de Damon. No había llegado, eso era raro, él casi nunca faltaba.

La clase concluyo. Fui la primera en ponerme de pie y salir corriendo de la clase. Me iría a la biblioteca a estudiar, y de paso esconderme de la furia de la rubia alocada. No quería meterme en problemas. Afuera de la Uni, podíamos desgarrarnos si se le antojaba, pero aquí no. Debía cuidar lo que tanto me había costado.

Entre en la biblioteca y me metí en mi lugar favorito para poder estudiar tranquilamente. Tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Caroline, diciéndole donde estaría.

Me senté en una de las mesas y me coloque los audífonos. Aveces escuchaba música mientras repasaba, me ayudaba a relajarme.

Me levante y me puse a buscar un libro que necesitaba para poder pasar el examen que se aproximaba. Me adentre aun mas en los estantes.

Una mano tapo mi boca y la otra me apretó del estomago, me pego a su cuerpo, y sentí el mio vibrar. Me exalte y trate de brincar, de pelear con mi agresor.

Sus labios rozaron mi oreja, quito uno de los auriculares y susurro en mi oído.

—Shh...no grites —me quede quieta—. Hueles tan delicioso —dijo, enterrando su nariz en mi cuello.

Lo empuje con mi codo. Me soltó. Sonrió con su sonrisa a medias, esa que hacia que se me derritieran las piernas.

—¡¿Que demonios pretendes, Damon?!

—Yo nada —observe sus mejilla izquierda, estaba algo morada.

—¿Estas bien? —mi voz salio quebrada.

Él frunció las cejas, en un reflejo se acerco a mi. Me aprisiono contra la estantería de libros.

—Sí, ¿pero, porqué te preocupa? —pase saliva, mi corazón estaba saltando.

Tome aire, él me descontrolaba.

—B-b-ueno, sabes, no soy una total perra. Me importas, aunque yo no te haya importado todos estos años —bajo su rostro, sus labios casi rozaban los míos.

—Por qué estas tan segura de eso. Tu no sabes lo que yo sentía el no verte —lo mire a los ojos.

—No te creo.

—¡Oh Elena! Tu no tienes idea. Dime, ¿acaso ya no me deseas? —sonreí.

—No, yo no te deseo, Damon.

—Mentirosa, tus ojos me dicen lo contrario. Tu cuerpo vibra cuando me acerco a ti —sentía la garganta seca.

Se mojo los labios. Apreté mis manos. Yo quería hacer eso, si, maldición. Era cierto que Stefan me atraía, pero no como Damon lo hacia. Con él era otra historia, era como ir en contra de todo lo que te decían que no debías hacer, era adrenalina.

—Como sabes lo que quiero Damon, si tu no me conoces —me acerque a su boca y sople las palabras cerca de sus labios. Abrió los ojos aun mas.

—¿Me seguirás castigando por el pasado? —se pego mas.

—¿Ta-l v-ez? —su presencia me debilitaba la garganta.

—No te creo. Se que quieres que te bese.

—No Damon, no quiero que me beses. Yo soy la que quiero besarte —tome su cuello y lo atraje a mi boca.

Su respiración se descontrolo. Enrede mis dedos en su cabello, mordiendo sus labios. No tuvo que esforzarse para encontrar mi lengua. Abrí mis ojos para observarlo, me sentía en las nubes. Quería observarlo, observar al hombre que me descontrolaba, al que no podía sacar de mi piel, no importaba cuantas veces tratara de sacudirlo.

Soltó mi boca para poder respirar, pego su frente a la mía.

—¿Qué es lo que me estas haciendo? —murmuro, dándome besos cortados. Su respiración caliente, entraba en mi boca.

—Esa pregunta debería de hacerla yo —esta vez, él me tomo con mas fuerza.

Me apretó de la cintura. Respire su olor, el olía tan rico. Sus labios acariciaban los míos. Sentí su mano correr por encima de mis pantalones, cerca de mi intimidad, presiono con fuerza. Tímida, trate de reprimir los gemidos, pero con él era imposible, era un mago para estas cosas, yo me perdía en este hombre.

—Me gusta como se escucha tu voz, cuando gimes mi nombre —susurro en un tiemble de voz.

Tome aire. Recorrió mi mis labios, cuello, pecho, todo de besos. Por mas que quería tomar control de la situación, simplemente no podía. Damon estaba al mando de mi sensaciones, de todo lo que hacia. Sabia como descontrolarme.

Trepo mis piernas en su cadera y me tomo con mas fuerza, los libros se removieron. Seguí devorando sus labios, desordenando su cabello. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, haciendo que me sintiera mareada.

—¡Elena!

Escuché mi nombre. Mi corazón salto. Abrí los ojos asustada.

—¡Jer...!—exclame alarmada.

Jeremy estaba parado con el rostro desencajado.

Damon me dejo ir. Se aclaro la garganta, me deslizo una sonrisa.

Me limpie los labios y arreglé mi ropa.

Camine con la cabeza baja. Tome mi bolso y salí de allí corriendo. No quise dar explicaciones de nada.

Me sentía tan avergonzada. Mis instintos estaban saliiéndose de control. No podía pasar esto y menos en la biblioteca.

Mi deseo por Damon estaba aumentando. No estaba segura que pasaría si volvíamos a encontrarnos así. Era mas que seguro que iba a caer por él.

**Klaus**

Camille se tiro a mis brazos al verme. Me hice un poco hacia atrás evitando sus labios. Confusión llenaron sus ojos.

—Me da gusto que vinieras —sonreí a fuerzas.

—Estabas desesperada el día que me llamaste.

—Nik, la verdad es que, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

—Camille, tu fuiste la que me dejaste.

—Tuve mis razones. Nik, no soy estúpida, se que hay alguien mas —me pase las manos por la barbilla.

—No se de lo que hablas.

—No se quien es, pero se que hay alguien mas, pero yo no puedo estar sin ti.

—¿Qué paso con Tyler?

—Es un idiota, además, su ex le hablo diciéndole que volvieran.

Sentí una presión en el pecho. No podía ser cierto. Mi cabeza dio vueltas.

—¡¿Como lo sabes?!

—Yo misma los escuche.

Me tuve que sostener de la poca cordura o dignidad que me quedaran. Esto había sido un golpe fuerte, como era posible que Caroline volviera con ese malnacido.

Ese maldito solo la usaba, la trataba mal. Que demonios tenia en la cabeza Caroline.

Escuche los sollozos de Camille. Eleve mi mirada hacia su rostro.

—Camille, ven, ven aquí —la tome en un abrazo.

—Mi padre volvió al centro de rehabilitación. Esta mal Nik, y yo siento que me derrumbo. Te necesito.

Camille era una mujer muy guapa, estaba triunfando como modelo. Se veía que tenia una vida perfecta, pero ella en verdad lidiaba con mucha mierda en su vida. Tenia una madre que la había abandonado, aparte de eso, un padre alcohólico y adicto a las drogas, y dos hermanos que no le importaba una mierda su hermana.

Bese su frente y la apretuje aun mas en mis brazos. La separe y limpie sus mejillas, ella me sonrió.

—Sabes que siempre sales adelante.

—Nik, perdóname —trague saliva.

Esto no era ni de cerca de lo que mis verdaderos sentimientos querían, pero si podía hacer feliz a Camille, eso me bastaba. Pondría orden en mi vida, antes que acabara mal.

—Esta bien Camille, te perdono.

—Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Nik, no quiero que se acabe por mis estupideces o por que tu piensas en esa persona.

Ella sabia que había una persona que me descontrolaba. Pero aun así, ella quería intentar tener algo conmigo.

Se acerco a mis labios y me beso. La bese pero mi mente no estaba allí. Se me haría difícil olvidarla, pero tenia pensado hacerlo, si a ella no le importaba, seguiría con mi vida. Recordé sus frías palabras. Me hicieron estremecerme. Caroline de verdad no quería nada serio conmigo, y yo no podía seguir con eso.

Camille se separo de mi rostro, sosteniendo una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

—Lo intentaremos.

—Sí.

La volví a tomar entre mis brazos. Si, era la hora de poner mi pasado doloroso con Caroline en una caja con candado y enterrarla.

**Damon**

Me rasque la nuca varias veces. Estaba en la cafetería que estaba a la vuelta de la Universidad. Había citado a Rebekah.

Me pase los dedo en los labios y recordé los besos de Elena, esa mujer de verdad me enviaría al manicomio.

Por eso estaba dispuesto a terminar con Rebekah.

La vi entrar y caminar molesta hacia la mesa donde estaba. Me pare y jale la silla para que se sentara. Se removió la chaqueta y la coloco en el respaldo de la silla. Se sentó, cruzándose de pierna, se peino el pelo y me miro a los ojos.

—Bien, espero tu disculpa, y créeme que tiene que ser épica.

Tome aire y valor, jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer era de armas tomar.

En esta vida le tenia miedo a dos cosas, a las arañas y a las mujeres, ellas podían ser peligrosas, unos diablos carnalizados.

Moje mis labios y trate de tomar sus manos. Las tenia en la mesa, las quito al sentir mi roce.

—Siento haberte dejado con Stefan, pero algo me dice que eso te gusto —si, aun recordaba que ellos no me habían dicho que salieron juntos.

Abrió la boca y sus ojos se revolvieron.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo se, Rebekah. Se que saliste con él.

—Pues yo también se que saliste con esa pelagatos.

—No quiero que la ofendas.

—La defiendes, esto es el colmo.

—La defiendo, porque no tienes porque ofenderla.

—Estamos a mano. Yo no te conté lo de Stefan y tu no me contaste lo de Elena.

Se cruzo de brazos, pero estaba nerviosa.

—Bien. Pero la verdadera razón por la que te cite aquí es otra.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Maldición, porque en este preciso momento.

Lo contesto sin verme.

—¡¿Qué?! —se levanto casi de un salto de la silla, hizo que de igual forma de levantara con ella—. Voy para allá. Mamá, no te preocupes, voy hacia allá.

Colgó la llamada y me quede prendido en su rostro.

—¡¿Paso algo?!

—Debo irme —tomo su chaqueta y se la coloco—. Lo siento Damon. Lo que tengas que decirme tiene que ser después, ahora no puedo, mi padre esta en el hospital.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¡No! —chillo—, no es necesario, y aun sigo algo molesta. Nos vemos —me dio un beso ligero en los labios y salio corriendo del café.

Me volví a sentar y me quede desconcertado, eso había sido tan repentino y raro. Se me estaba haciendo tan difícil romper mi relación con ella. Necesitaba terminar con todo, para poder acercarme a Elena.

Era como si con el pensamiento la había llamado, ella venia entrando en el café, pero no venia sola, venia con el desgraciado que se hacia llamar mi hermano.

Tire unos billetes en la mesa para pagar por mi café, y camine con pasos pesados. Antes de que se sentara, la halé del brazo y la arrastre conmigo afuera del lugar.

Stefan venia furico detrás de mí.

Elena se removió con brusquedad.

—¡¿Se puede saber cual es tu problema?!

—¡En verdad lo quieres saber! —le solté con furia—. ¡Él es mi problema! —señale a Stefan.

—¡Eres un idiota, Damon! —dijo Stefan.

Se acerco a mi y me dio un empujón. Maldito cabrón, estaba molesto con él, por todo, porque bien sabía que él había sido la razón de mis problemas, y ahora quería arrebatarme a la mujer que amaba.

Le di un puñetazo en el rostro, cayo al suelo. Elena ensancho los ojos asustada.

Stefan se levanto y me dio otro de igual forma, en el rostro.

Volvimos a la lucha de puños, él me soltaba unos y yo le daba otros.

Los gritos de Elena nos hicieron detenernos.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡están locos! Alguien ya llamo a la policía.

Volteé a ver a Stefan, estaba limpiándose la boca, sangre corrían por sus labios. Sentí la mía dentro de mi boca.

—¡No quiero que te acerques a Elena!

—¡¿Por qué no?! —grito Elena.

Volteé a verla. Tenia los ojos llorosos.

—¡Porque él solo quiere jugar contigo! —le dije exasperado.

—¡¿Qué no eras tú el que quería hacer eso?! —la mire confundido.

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! —ella se mordió el labio para reprimir las lágrimas.

—Stefan me dijo que eso le dijiste tu —volteé a ver a Stefan.

Me fui de nuevo encima de él, lo tome del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Qué fue lo que dije maldito imbécil!, ¡dime! —me aparto las manos con furia.

—Dile Stefan, dile lo que me dijiste —escuche las sirenas de la policía acercarse.

No había remedio, no iría a parar a la cárcel por las idioteces de Stefan.

Me acerque a Stefan y le di otro puñetazo, pero esta vez en el estomago. Del impacto se tiro de rodillas.

Tome a Elena de un brazo y la hice correr conmigo hacia mi auto. Ella se movía con fuerza.

—Vamonos, no quiero pasar la noche en la cárcel.

—¡¿Pero...?!

No la deje seguir hablando. Llegamos a mi auto, la subí y rápidamente me subí. Arrancamos con fuerza, dejando a Stefan atrás.

Estábamos enfrente de su casa. Ella dejaba salir su respiración con coraje.

—Nunca le dije eso a Stefan.

—¡¿Por qué debería creerte?! —su tono era tan brusco.

Tome sus manos, ella volteó feroz su mirada hacia mí. Eleve mis manos a su rostro, las puse a los costados de sus mejillas y la hice que me viera directo a los ojos.

—Mírame Elena, dime si de verdad piensas que yo diría algo así, ¡Dime! —mis ojos se movieron en su rostro.

Ella suavizo su expresión, cerro los ojos y enterró su nariz en mi palma.

—No, no. Jamas, porque tu no eres así —las lágrimas la traicionaron. Las limpié.

—Elena, perdóname por el daño que te hice, se que fui un jodido cabrón al dejarte tantos años, al no comunicarme contigo, créeme que yo he vivido mi propio infierno, pero jamas Elena, jamas he dejado de amarte.

Ella me sonrió y tiro a mis labios. Me beso no importándole que tenia el labio partido y que era mas seguro que me estaba sangrando.

Se separo de mi y se limpio las lágrimas.

—Ven, vamos adentro a curarte las heridas.

Asentí y salimos del auto hacia adentro de su casa.

Me sentó en uno de los sofás. Camino hacia la cocina.

Llego con un botiquín. Saco alcohol y unos algodones. Los mojo y los paso lento en mi ceja.

Sus ojos no querían verme. El silencio se hacia incomodo.

—Gracias —dije, para cortar el ambiente.

—¡Casi me acostaba con Stefan! —soltó de la nada.

Dejo de curarme las heridas y se dio la vuelta.

Mi corazón retumbaba. Aunque sentía que me habían quemado las orejas, no podía culparla, el desgraciado de Stefan era un buen manipulador.

Trate de estabilizar mi respiración, calmar el coraje que se alojaba en mi estomago.

—Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, yo he tenido la culpa de eso.

Ella se volteo, sus ojos se quedaron en los míos. Alzo una ceja.

—¿No estas molesto?

—Elena, me llena de coraje como no tienes idea. Porque la sola idea que te toque, me vuelve loco. Pero, también no tengo ningún derecho de reclamar nada.

—Damon.

Alcance su mano, ella me miro con asombro.

—Te deseo de una manera sobrehumana, de una manera irreal. Amo todo de ti, Elena —la atraje a mi de un jalón.

Quedo enfrente de mi, muy cerca. Sus nervios la estaban traicionando, la sentía temblar. Me levante del sofá y tome su rostro entre mis manos. Su pecho se alzaba con cada suspiro. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte.

—Damon...—susurro.

—Sh...solo déjame mostrarte que al que de verdad deseas, es a mi.

Me moví y me abrí paso entre su boca. Sus manos viajaron con desaparición hacia el borde mi playera. La elevo dejándome desnudo del torso. Paso sus manos delineando las lineas que separaban mis músculos. Gruñí en su boca. Su toque se hacia caliente en mi piel. La alce dejándola caer en mi cadera. Sus piernas me abrazaron. Sus besos se hicieron mas profundos, mas deseosos. Sentí su respiración jugar con mis sentidos.

—Damon, te deseo —gimió.

Esas palabras eran las que necesitaba para desatar mi bestia interna. Elena me deseaba como yo la deseaba a ella. Estábamos dispuesto a apagar el fuego que nos consumía. Ahora si no había marcha atrás.

La lleve hacia el sofá y la deje caer. Sus ojos me veían con deseo, con ganas de que terminara lo que había empezado.

Tome los costados de su cadera e impulse sus jeans con todo y ropa interior fuera de ella. La tome por la espalda y removí su blusa, desabroche su sostén, y bese sus senos. Su piel era tan suave, delicada, y sabia tan deliciosa.

Soltó una risita graciosa, su piel se erizo. Removí mis pantalones y me tumbe arriba de ella. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello, nos besamos con pasión desenfrenada, nuestros cuerpos desnudos nos hacían vibrar. La deseaba como loco, deseaba estar dentro de ella. La volví a besar con mas agresividad, con mas fuerza. Trace su silueta con mis dedos. Elena era tan hermosa. Tome su cabello y enrede mis dedos en este, la obligue a erguir el torso, ella se arqueo en movimientos desesperados. Bese abocanadas sus pechos, apretó los labios y gimió. Enderezo su rostro y me tomo con fuerza, paso sus labios, lengua por mi cuello y los fue bajando por mis pectorales. Estaba lista, quería que la tomara sin ningún deje de razón.

Soltó un quejido y entre en ella.

Su boca entreabierta dejo escapar la entrecortada respiración. El ritmo de mis caderas se armonizaban con las suyas. Me moví mas fuerte, quería estar mas dentro de ella. La tome con mas fuerza, besando sus labios, cuello, pecho. Extasiándome. Ella acariciaba mi espalda, atrayéndome mas con sus piernas. Mantuve el ritmo, pero poco a poco me moví con mas intensidad. La escuche soltar el quejido de placer, eso era música para mi. Me deje correr y desplazarme dentro de su vientre. Su respiración estaba caliente y trataba de controlarla, pero le era difícil.

Controle mi respiración y me tumbe en su pecho. Me deje envolver por la calidez de su piel. Su corazón aun corría con fuerza. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, lo peino, acariciando. Sentí sus labios besar mi cabeza. Me relaje, mis párpados se pusieron pesados, lentamente deje que se cerraran, con el calor de el cuerpo de Elena, la mujer que amaba.


	12. Capitulo 10

**Klaus**

Sus manos acariciaban mi barbilla. Camille era muy cariñosa, siempre se portaba de lo mas linda conmigo.

Estaba en la sala de espera de donde ella trabajaba, la había acompañado. Tenia que sacar unas fotografías y no había nadie quien pudiera traerla.

—Muy bien corazón, ¿me esperas aquí? —le di media sonrisa.

—Claro, no te preocupes. Ve, haz lo que tengas que hacer, y yo te espero —se acerco a mis labios y deposito un lento beso en ellos.

—Bien, te quiero.

Me guiño un ojo y se dirigió hacia el estudio. Inspeccione el lugar y me senté a esperarla. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver quienes venían entrando por la puerta. Así que era cierto, Caroline había vuelto con ese malnacido, hijo de puta.

Apreté los dientes, cuadre la quijada. No podía creer que ella fuera tan tonta. Prefería salir con ese maldito quien la trataba como un trapo, y le ponía el cuerno a cada momento, a estar conmigo, quien la amaba. Las mujeres de verdad estaban dementes.

Ella rodó los ojos hacia donde me encontraba, respiro profundo al verme. Se paso las manos por el cabello nerviosa. No despegue mi mirada, quería incomodarla, y lo estaba logrando. El maldito puso una mano en su espalda y empezó a correrla hacia lo bajo de su cintura. Allí, donde no hacia casi nada, yo también había recorrido, pero a besos.

Caminaron juntos hacia mi dirección. Me levante de mi asiento, mientras el estúpido de su "Disque novio" se acercaba a saludarme. Algo loco tal vez, pero nos conocíamos muy bien, habíamos sido compañeros, es mas, hasta se podía decir que "amigos". Aunque casi nos agarrábamos a golpes cuando me entere que andaba con Camille, no porque me dieran celos, había sido mas ego de macho. Pero eso había quedado en el pasado, nuestros padres hacían negocios juntos y debíamos aparentar. Quien iba a pensar que viéndolo con mente retorcida, nos estábamos compartiendo las mujeres.

—Nik —llego hasta a mi y me estrecho la mano, le recibí el gesto.

—Tyler, que tal —la respiración de Caroline se veía algo deshabilitada. La mire con intensidad.

—Bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí? —volteó hacia los lados.

—Vine acompañar a Camille —la expresión en su rostro cambio.

—¿Camille? ¿acaso tu y ella volvieron? —Caroline tenso los hombros.

—Así es, digamos que dejamos nuestras diferencias de lado —Tyler se paso los dedos por la barbilla, volteo a ver a Caroline.

—¿No vas a saludar a Nik? —fingió una sonrisa.

—Hola Nik —extendió su mano. La tome y la apreté. Ella abrió los ojos.

—Hola Caroline —Tyler nos veía a ambos.

—Ustedes actúan como si se odiaran —Caroline soltó mi agarre, giro su rostro a encarar a Tyler.

—No es eso, es solo que hace tiempo que dejamos de hablarnos. Estudiamos juntos, pero no cruzamos palabras —me miro—, ¿verdad Nik? —sus labios era todo lo que podía poner atención.

Asentí el rostro como idiota.

—Claro. Bueno Nik, espero no hayan rencores por lo de Cami, como te dije antes, ella solo era una buena amiga mía —mis pelotas que solo había sido su amiga.

Esa era la historia que me habían vendido los dos, cuando los enfrente, después Camille me había dicho la verdad. Aunque al final me había valido que se habían revolcado.

Sonreí, ignorando todo. Había prometido no reclamarle mas a Camille, borro mi cuenta nueva.

—Lo se Tyler —me trague las ganas de golpearlo, pero no por lo de Camille, si no por Caroline, sentía tanta rabia acumulada.

—Nos vemos entonces —Caroline se dio la vuelta sin siquiera despedirse de mi.

—Adiós, Caroline —deje salir con ironía.

Ella volteo el rostro, me alzo una ceja y me dijo adiós con su mano.

Me deje caer en el asiento. Me dolía la cabeza, y sentía que me iba a explotar. Ella de verdad podía ser tan hiriente, me destrozaba el alma poco a poco, y parecía disfrutarlo.

**Elena**

Mi piel fue la primera que sintió el frió. Abrí los ojos. Sus manos estaban abrazando mi cintura, apreté los labios y me maldije miles de veces.

Había tenido sexo con Damon, que demonios me pasaba. Era una completa idiota, y no porque me creyera la Virgen del Carmen, si no, porqué no quería ser un maldito plato de segunda mesa. Damon tenia novia, y yo me había acostado con él, era una reverenda estúpida.

Con cuidado, trate de remover sus manos de mi cintura. Maldición, después del sexo en el sofá, habíamos tenido sexo en la mesita en medio de mi sala, y para rematar, habíamos terminado en el piso. Mi madre necesitaba purificar este lugar.

Pude salir de su abrazo, me impulse hacia arriba y busque algo con que cubrirme, estaba en pelota, y necesitaba salir de aquí, antes que terminara teniendo un mañanero.

Encontré mi blusa y me la coloque, junto con mis bragas que colgaban de la lampara a un lado del sofá. Me percine y pedí perdón por deshonrar toda la sala.

Me volteé y camine de puntillas. Llegue al borde de las escaleras cuando escuche un carraspeó de garganta. Maldije miles de veces antes de voltear.

—Buenos días —abrí los ojos, para toparme con ese bello rostro.

—Buenos días —masculle. Pase saliva.

—¿A donde vas? —sus cejas se alzaron al mismo tiempo, tenia una sonrisa de cínico plasmada en su cara, que me dieron deseos de aventarle agua helada solo para que la borrara.

Levante los hombros y ladee el rostro.

—Voy a darme una ducha —no debía ponerme nerviosa, él estaba en mi casa—. ¡Espera! porqué debo darte explicaciones yo a ti, de lo que debo hacer, esta es mi casa, es mas, tu eres él que debe marcharse.

Me pare derecha. Yo tenia razón, al final, esto solo había sido sexo, si, nada profundo.

—Si sabes lo falso que se escucho eso —respire.

Baje mi mirada en él, la recorrí por todo su cuerpo. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Po-podrías ponerte algo de ropa, me distraes y en verdad necesitamos hablar —curvo una maliciosa sonrisa. Su maldito ego era increíble.

—Bien —se dirigió hacia la sala.

Aproveche para correr hacia el baño, necesitaba ducharme, lavar mis dientes. Entre en el baño y los lavé.

Sentí sus pasos llegar a la puerta, maldición de verdad se cambiaba rápido. Le entregue un cepillo para que pudiera lavar su boca.

—Voy a mi habitación. Si quieres toma una ducha —le murmure.

Entre en mi habitación y busque ropa para poder cambiarme después de la ducha. Estaba de espaldas. Cerré los ojos, el calor de su piel, siempre me envolvía. Sus manos me tomaron de la cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo, el calor empezó a correr en mi vientre. Me volteo y me hundí en su mirada.

—Elena...

—Damon de verdad, debemos parar.

—¿Por qué? —dijo, enterrando su nariz en la curva de mi cuello.

—¡¿Enserio preguntas el por qué?! ¡te puedo dar miles, de millones de razones!

—No seas tan exagerada Elena, sabes, que la pasamos bien anoche —tenia razón, me encantaba los momentos tan locos que compartíamos, pero esto debía parar.

Intente alejarlo de mi, pero la verdad, no estaba poniendo mucha presión.

—Eres un idiota, ¿a que juegas? —lo mire a los ojos. Quería respuestas. Su boca se torció, su mirada se revolvió en duda.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Damon, escucha. Tienes novia, ¿a que juegas? ¿Quieres que me vuelva tu amante?, ¿tu puta?, ¡¿qué?!

—No Elena, como crees, jamas —me soltó.

Camino fuera de nuestra cercanía, se volteo y se paso las manos por el rostro, llevándolas hasta su cabello. Me quede parada esperando una respuesta.

—¡Habla!, ¡o vete! —emití.

—Esta bien. Tienes razón. No debí dejar que esto sucediera sin antes terminar con Rebekah, por esto mismo —respiro—. Elena, no quiero que te sientas como la zorra.

—¡Hay pero que lindo! de verdad, con esas palabras tan bellas y retocadas, no me haces sentir así.

Me di la vuelta enojada. Era mi imaginación o me acababa de llamar zorra. Lo sentí en mi espalda.

—Elena, déjame explicarte.

—¡No Damon, quiero que te vayas!

—No sin antes hablar.

Entre en el baño, le tire la puerta pero la logro pescar. Entro con brusquedad. De pronto sentía el ambiente asfixiante.

—De verdad, dejémosla aquí. La pasamos bien rico, fue un momento de debilidad, mira —señale mis labios, hice una seña como si me cerrara un zipper imaginario—. De esta boca no sale nada. Rebekita, no se enterara lo que paso...

Me dio un jalón hacia enfrente. Me beso. Callo mis palabras con su boca. Sentí una corriente empezar a viajar en mis entrañas. Me robo el aliento.

Se separo de mi, con sus ojos aun en los míos.

—Shh.. de verdad hablas demasiado, no me dejas decirte nada —trague saliva—. Rebekah no me interesa, aunque se escuche como que soy un jodido cabrón. Voy a terminar con ella. Tiene mucho que no la toco —le puse los ojos en blanco. No le creía.

—Aja, y tu crees que me chupo el dedo. Damon, me toco ver, como te la comías en los pasillos —se mordió los labios.

Volvió a bajar su rostro al mio, dejando entrar su respiración en mi boca.

—Eso solo lo hacia para matarte de celos —deslizo una sonrisa. Le metí un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Que forma mas jodida la tuya de darme celos.

—Ya Elena, en verdad, voy a terminar mi relación con Rebekah.

—Damon, que te hace pensar que si dejas a Rebekah, yo voy a regresar contigo —frunció ambas cejas.

—No dije eso. Pero estaré libre. Libre para hacer esto.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos. Me desvanecí entre sus brazos. Sabia, que tal vez lo que decía no era cierto, pero a la mierda, sus besos me drogaban, me enviaban a perderme en él.

Me tomo de las caderas. Camino besándome sin soltarme, era un maldito genio. Se acerco a la ducha y la prendió. Mis ojos se abrieron en grande. Me separe de nuevo de esos deliciosos labios.

—¿Qué haces?

—Deja de hacer tanta pregunta. Querías ducharte, pues yo también. Conozco un buen método —bajo mordiendo mi cuello.

Sus manos rozaron por los lados de mi cintura, mientras corría mi blusa hacia arriba. La quito y el frió me pego en la piel. Deje de lado el pensamiento e imite su acción. Removí con delicadeza su playera. Bese y lamí su pecho. Con rapidez me removí las bragas y él su ropa interior.

Nos metimos a la ducha. Dejando que el calor del agua nos envolviera. Beso mi espalda, mi cuello, fue bajando hasta mis pechos. Levanto su rostro y sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta. Tomo jabón y me enjabono, yo hice lo mismo. Dejamos que el agua terminara de limpiarnos.

—¿Qué haces conmigo? —pregunte, abrazándome a su desnudez.

—Amarte —mi corazón brinco, literalmente. Trate de respirar y estabilizar a mi pecho, hacer como si eso no me había descontrolado. Moví mi rostro y me di la vuelta, él me tomo en un abrazo, puso su rostro en mi cuello—. No te pido que me ames, solo te pido tiempo, quiero que recuerdes lo que sentías por mi, lo que vivimos antes de toda la mierda que nos separo —cerre los ojos. No quería llorar.

Había llorado demasiado. Todas las noches desde su partida, había llorado hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. Por eso, no quería hacerlo mas.

—Bien —fue la única respuesta que le di.

Me volteé. Rodee su cuello, lo bese, lento, con cariño. Jalando sus labios, saboreando todo dentro de su boca. Envolviéndome con su aliento.

—¿Aun me amas, Elena? —me mordí la lengua.

—¿Creo que si? —respondí. Sus pupilas brillaron, se encendieron en una luz de azul intenso.

Poso sus manos en lo bajo de mis piernas y con un movimiento brusco me alzo y me sentó en su cadera. Columpio mis piernas. Gemí al sentirlo en mi interior. Me pego con rudeza a los azulejos fríos del baño. Titubee, mientras el maniobraba moverse dentro de mi y no tumbarme.

Sus dedos ardientes se incrustaban en mi piel, mientras me hacia suya una y otra vez. Mi cabeza no pensaba cuando se trataba de Damon. Aun lo amaba, claro que si, y mas de lo que mi razón quería creer.

Me deje arrastrar una vez mas, dejando que me envolviera en su aroma, en su calidez, en él.

**Stefan**

Estaba furioso. La furia que sentía por dentro hacia que viera todo rojo. Tome el teléfono una vez mas y llame.

Tenia horas tratando de comunicarme con ese maldito hijo de puta, que por las malditas calenturas de mi padre, era mi bastardo hermano. Me llenaba de furia imaginar donde estaba.

—¡Otra vez el buzón! ¡¿Maldito no me contesta?!

—Tal vez esta dele y dele con ella, aunque me de coraje imaginármelo, pero ha de ser así.

—No, no pueden. ¡Ese maldito me las va a pagar! —aventé el celular a la pared, haciéndolo pedazos.

Rebekah salto en su sitio. Me vio asustada.

—¡Contrólate!

—¡Cállate!, no me digas que me controle. Se que se fue con ella, pero pensé que llegaría a dormir, que ella lo mandaría al diablo.

—¿En verdad pensaste eso? En que siglo vives, Stefan. Jamas, además, tú mismo dijiste que era cuestión de tiempo.

—No te queda hablar, eres una idiota. Para mi sorpresa me resultaste inservible. Una inútil que no puede retenerlo.

—¡Oye! Aún no me ha dejado, y-yo sigo siendo su novia.

Rebekah era una estúpida. Todo mi plan se vendría abajo por lo falta de mujer que era.

—Si, pero porque lo has evitado. Admítelo idiota, en cuanto te vea, te mandara al diablo. Le aburriste, como me aburriste a mi.

Se levanto eufórica del sofá. Dio fuertes pasos llegando a mi. Me señalo desafiante.

—¡Eres un idiota! Todo esto lo hice por ti. Tu eres un malnacido que me ha utilizado como se te ha dado la gana —me acerque a ella, elevo el pecho—. ¡No puedes decir que no he hecho nada! ¡Me acosté con tu maldito hermano por meses! Cuando tu sabes, que el único que me importaba eras tu. Siempre ha sido así.

Bajo el rostro. Me dio coraje verla, maldita estúpida. Ella podía estar enamorada de mi, pero a mi ella no me interesaba, ya la había gozado lo suficiente. Yo quería a Elena.

—No te hagas la llorona, bien que disfrutabas estar comiéndote a los dos, ¿o que no? Los dos hermanos en bandeja de plata.

—¡Stefan como te atreves! Me metí con Damon, porque tu me lo pediste. Yo solo hice lo que dijiste. No puedo negar que me acostumbre a él, es mas, lo he peleado como leona. No entendía por qué querías que conquistara a tu hermano, pero no te hice preguntas, seguí todo y al final, termine por tenerle cariño, pero no amor. Todo lo hice por ti, pensé que era algo que te excitaba. Nunca imagine, que era porqué estas obsesionado con esa pelagatos. Cuando me dijiste, fue un shock. Aun así, he aceptado ayudarte —tomo una respiración, sus ojos empezaban a empañarse de lágrimas. Odiaba las mujeres lloronas—. Tengo un plan. Por mi cuenta —dejo salir en un hilo de voz.

La mire con duda. ¿Un plan? ella no lo había mencionado.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es cosa mía. En su debido tiempo lo sabrás —apreté los puños, me fui encima de ella.

La empuje de un solo en la pared. Apreté mi cuerpo con el suyo, mis dedos corrieron hasta su cabello, lo halé con fuerza hacia un costado, para que me diera acceso a su oreja. Me acerque a su oído.

—¡A mi no me debes esconder nada! ¡Perra! Te lo he dicho antes, todo lo relacionado con Elena y Damon, debe pasar sobre mi —halé con mas fuerza, ella chillo. Sus manos se movían con agilidad, tratando que la dejara ir. Me reí el verla tan desesperada, me causaba gracia. Deje ir su cabello. Grito, torciendo los ojos.

—¡Eres un cretino! —se sobo el cuero cabelludo.

—Estas indefensa en mis manos Rebekah, solo acuérdate quien es el que manda en todo esto.

—Me-que...da —aun estaba tratando de recuperarse, estaba bastante asustada, y eso lo disfrutaba—. Claro.

—Bien. ¿Ahora dime que es ese plan?

Se limpio las lágrimas.

—Esta bien, solo que necesito que estés listo para llevarlo acabo.

—Nací listo —la tome del brazo y la sacudí—. Ven, dímelo en mi cama. Estoy tan estresado, que quiero, que me ayudes a quitar esta tensión. Si te portas bien, jugare mas tiempo contigo.

Asintió con su rostro haciéndome caso.

La tenia en mis manos. Ella seria una pieza clave para mis planes con Damon y Elena.

**Caroline**

Apreté el teléfono. Elena no contestaba y eso me estaba preocupando, jamas durábamos horas sin saber una de la otra.

Gire mis ojos y vi a la tal Camille. Había entrado a la sesión de fotos con Tyler. Su padre era el dueño de la agencia, así que lo había dejado encargado de las tomas de hoy.

Camille posaba y posaba su perfecto ser enfrente de mi. Apreté los dientes en coraje al recordar las palabras de Nik. Había vuelto con esa mujer.

Rodé los ojos y salí del estudio.

Tenia la culpa de eso, no era que no lo tuviera en claro. Era la culpable de que Nik fuera corriendo a los brazos de Camille. Pero no quería mostrarle mas de lo que no debía. Yo no lo amaba, no, claro que no. Así estábamos mejor, nadie saldría lastimado, de esta forma, no habrían disoluciones amorosas, lloraderas. Así, no me convertiría en Elena. Me daba pavor recordar lo que ella había sufrido.

Camine por el pasillo y sentí el jalón de mi brazo. Alguien me pego con rudeza en la pared, tapo mi boca. Abrí los ojos alarmada.

—Shh... —me removí con fuerza—. Voy a dejarte ir, pero no hagas ruido —le rodé los ojos cansada.

Dejo ir el agarre y lo golpee varias veces en el pecho.

—¡Idiota, y mil veces idiota! ¿Se puede saber que haces? —murmure.

No quería que nos vieran. Nik estaba demente.

—¿Por qué Caroline? porqué volver con ese malnacido. Sabes como te trata —baje la mirada. No podía verlo a los ojos.

—Me gusta y es algo que no te importa, además, tu volviste con esa perra de la tal Camille —presiono sus manos en mis mejillas.

—Tu sabes que la que quiero es a ti. Mírame a los ojos, y dime si no mueres porque te bese —trate de respirar.

Moví el rostro de un lado hacia el otro. Removí sus manos. Las volvió a colocar, pero esta vez en mis piernas. Las deslizo con suavidad, entrando por los costados de mi vestido. Tome aire, sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas. Acerco su boca a mi oreja, la mordió, suprimí los gemidos. Apreté mi corazón, me dolía el pecho, el solo aspirar su olor me volvía loca. Lo separe cuando llego muy cerca de mis bragas. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, además, la cabeza la sentía al borde de la explosión.

—T-e l-o dije Nik, no me importas. Lo nuestro solo fue un par de revolcones —pase saliva, mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza—. Pero amo a Tyler, es por eso que corte todo contigo.

—Mentirosa.

—Escucha Nik, lo nuestro, fue y es, solo folladera, sexo o como quieras catalogar a los revolcones que nos damos. Pero lo que tengo con Tyler es diferente, con el hago el amor, no solo me lo follo. Ahora te queda claro, corazón.

Su mirada se revolvió. Su respiración se hizo intensa, las fosas de su nariz se abrían con cada respiro. Bajo el rostro, escuche una risita nerviosa escaparse de sus labios. Levanto un dedo y me señalo.

—¡Bien, esta bien! ¡Lo amas, bien! Que lo aproveches —deslizo sus manos por mis muslos. Di un respingo hacia arriba al sentir su brusquedad—. Ya veremos cuanto te dura el teátrico que quieres hacerme creer —se abalanzo a mi boca, me beso con fuerza. Introdujo su lengua, casi ahogándome. Mis fuerzas se fueron de mi cuerpo, mi bolsa cayo al suelo. Eleve mis manos y lo atraje aun mas a mis labios, nuestros jadeos se hicieron mas sonoros. Nos besábamos como si quisiéramos acabarnos.

Se separo muy pronto de mi. Mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, sentía la adrenalina del momento correr por mis venas. Me guiño el ojo, y me tiro un beso despidiéndose de mi. Me quede con el corazón en la mano. Había dado mi brazo a torcer, al final me había entregado a ese beso. Después del show que le había montado. ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza?

**Damon**

Me serví café, mientras esperaba que Elena bajara. Había tocado el cielo. Los momentos que habíamos vivido, habían sido únicos. Pero debía volver a la realidad. Tenia que terminar mi relación con Rebekah, y reconquistarla, si, amarla. Acostarme y tener sexo con ella, era una cosa. Pero tener su corazón de nuevo, era otra. Yo quería todo, no solo su cuerpo, quería su alma. Que sus ojos me vieran con amor de nuevo.

Ella me había dicho que aun tal vez aun me amaba, pero algo en su mirada reflejaba duda, lo sabia. Por esa razón, debía reconquistarla.

La escuche moverse en la sala. Salí a ver. Ella estaba acomodando el estrago que habíamos dejado.

—Deja te ayudo —me acerque ayudarla.

—No te preocupes —sus ojos corrieron hacia la maquina de mensajes. Una lucesita alumbraba.

No podía creer que alguien aun utilizara esas cosas. Presiono el botón, y la voz de su madre lleno la sala.

_"Hola cariño, perdón porque te hemos tenido tan descuidada. No habíamos podido comunicarnos contigo, porque no hay ni una pizca de señal en las montañas. Estamos muy felices, tu padre te manda miles de saludos. Espero estés comiendo, y cuidándote muy bien, no quiero encontrar una hija toda demacrada o con las neuronas hechas añicos. También te llamaba, para decirte que nos tardaremos un poquitin mas. Nos encontramos con una pareja, ellos están recorriendo algunos países, y bueno, con el ahorrito que teníamos tu padre y yo, hemos decidido acompañarlos, no a todos los sitios, pero si algunos. Cuídate pequeña, te amamos, te estaremos llamando para ver como te encuentras"_

_—_Tus padres se oyen felices.

—Parece que si lo están. Me da gusto, se lo merecían después de tanto tiempo dedicarlo a criarme.

—Elena.

—Damon, lo se. Pero necesito tiempo. Lo que paso aquí, fue... no puedo ni describirlo, pero tienes novia, y yo no quiero ser la chica que le roba el novio a otra. No se que harás, define tus problemas. Por ahora, recuerda que somos amigos —camine hacia ella. Levanto ambas manos y me señalo—. Eso implica, no sexo. Entiende, por favor.

—Esta bien, comprendo.

El timbre empezó a sonar, ella frunció ambas cejas, al parecer no esperaba a nadie. Camino hasta la puerta, abrió. Vi unos brazos rodearla. La tomo de la cintura y la apretujo levantándola con mucha confianza, dio varias vueltas con su cuerpo entre sus brazos. El coraje me lleno las venas. Alce el pecho. Ella se veía tan contenta. Lo abrazaba con fuerza. Reía en emoción.

—¿Como has estado, Elena? Tanto tiempo —de pronto sentía que sobraba.

Aclare mi garganta. Tense mi quijada. Elena rodó los ojos en mi dirección.

—¡Oh!, ¡perdón! Damon, te presento a Kai, él es hijo de un amigo cercano de mi padre.

El tal Kai me sonrió en un saludo, pero lo único que yo leía en su mirada, en todo su rostro, eran problemas.


	13. Capitulo 11

**Caroline**

Entre en la oficina. Sus ojos perversos y mañosos, en toda mi silueta. Sentí los bellos detrás de mi cuello levantarse como una escalofriante corriente eléctrica. El padre de Tyler siempre me había dado temor, pero eso no era nada comparado con el mio.

Me señalo el asiento enfrente de su escritorio. Fingí una sonrisa y tome asiento.

En esta vida odiaba dos cosas, esas eran el padre de Tyler y aun con todo el dolor de mi corazón, mi propio padre. Mi vida no se caracterizaba en lo simple, era todo, menos simple. Desde pequeña, siempre había sido instruida a llevar una vida llena de negocios. Mi padre había hecho lo mismo, y al morir mi madre empeoró. Era increíble que estando en el siglo que estábamos, debía seguir soportando toda esa mierda.

—Caroline, ¿cómo has estado? —puse mi mejor cara y sonreí.

—Bien, ¿y usted, Richard?

Se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia donde me encontraba sentada. Se posicionó enfrente de mi. Me observó de abajo hacia arriba, se pasó la lengua en los labios. Trate de respirar, este hombre me causaba asco.

—Más o menos. Como sabes, estuve muy molesto por que terminaste a mi hijo —hijo de puta.

Lo detestaba con todas mis fuerzas. Más bien, había sido mutuo acuerdo, pero la cosas no habían salido como lo habíamos planeado Tyler y yo.

—Solo nos dimos tiempo para aclarar nuestra relación —se acercó un poco más. Apreté los dientes.

—Si te soy sincero —bajo su lasciva mirada al escote de mi pecho, se mordió el labio. Los corrió hacia arriba de nuevo—, eres demasiada mujer para mi hijo.

Trágame tierra. Trate de suprimir las ganas de plantarle mi puño en su despreciable rostro.

—¿Creo que eso no es un cumplido que me guste?

—Tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Eres espectacular Caroline, lastima que el contrato sea con mi inútil hijo. Con muchísimo gusto tomaría su lugar.

literalmente deseaba vomitar. Me repugnaba este hombre, pero mas asco me daba mi familia. Esa familia en la cual había crecido, siendo solo un negocio más. Si tan solo mi madre aun estuviera, ella no hubiera permitido nada de esto.

—Quiero a tu hijo —murmuré.

Se inclinó, casi rozando mis labios. Apreté los puños, mi garganta empezó a doler de tanto reprimir mis ganas de gritar, tenía ganas golpear su rostro y salir corriendo de todo esto.

—Caroline, tu sabes que eso no es cierto. Pero perteneces a mi linaje, así que no queda más que dejarte en sus manos —sopló en mi rostro. Suspiré desesperada. Pasó un dedo en mi hombro y lo fue corriendo lentamente, pasando por la curva de mi cuello, llegando hasta mi boca. Deje de respirar—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no aproveche la situación —pase saliva. Cerré los ojos, repitiéndome mentalmente que esto no pasaba, no pasaba.

Escuche la puerta abrirse. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Él se movió desapartando su asqueroso ser. Tyler entró, observando la escena de su padre casi besándome. Su mirada se veía perturbada.

—¿Esta todo bien?

—Claro Tyler, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?

Los ojos de Tyler me inspeccionaron, algo juiciosos.

—Por nada, padre.

Se giró y me hizo una mueca con sus labios. Suspire algo asqueada por el momento con su padre.

—¡Saben que debemos poner una fecha! ¿cierto?

Me levante algo alarmada, no esperaba eso tan repentino, era muy pronto, yo aun no estaba preparada.

—¿U-una fecha? —me moví del asiento y llegue al lado de Tyler. Lo mire a los ojos asustada.

—Papá, eso es muy pronto.

—Por el contrario. Bill me ha dado luz verde para todo. Dice que pronto vas a graduarte y quiere empezar a agilizar todo para el compromiso.

Quería llorar. No podía ser tan maldita mi suerte, en resumida mi vida. Claro, la pequeña Caro que parecía que lo tenía todo. Sí, riquezas, lujos y unos padres amorosos. Mierda, todo eso era mierda. Un gran mentira disfrazada de una supuesta gran felicidad. Mi vida no me pertenecía, yo no sabía quién era o que era. Toda una vida, educándome y enseñándome que el amor no existe en nuestro círculo o más bien en el círculo de mi padre. A mi mente se vino Nik. No podía pensar en él. Pero cuando estaba en estas situaciones, era su rostro el que me calmaba. Si, yo lo amaba, era cierto, pero, ¿que era el amor? Él no podía estar conmigo, no acabaría bien. Por eso y por muchísimas más cosas, lo nuestro no podía ser. Él iba a ser más feliz con una mujer donde no estuviera atada a una maldita y loca familia.

Los brazos de Tyler me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Sus ojos me veían algo tristes, él estaba en las mismas que yo. Unidos por estúpidos negocios y amando a otras personas.

—Si mi padre ha dicho eso, no puedo discutir —le aclare a Richard. Yo no podía desobedecer a mi padre. Era cierto que le tenía odio, pero más que eso, le tenía temor.

—Bien. Entonces pondremos fecha, siéntense que les daré indicaciones.

Tyler tomó mi mano. Nos sentamos, a escuchar nuestro maldito destino.

**Elena**

Abrí el tercer cajón y las encontré. La tome con desesperación, corrí hacía el otro extremo, cogí el vaso y lo llene de agua. Me la metí a la boca y trague el agua con rapidez, deje salir el aire. Los ojos de Kai me veían curiosos. Torció una sonrisa al verme tensar toda. Le puse los ojos en blanco.

Damon ya se había marchado, y no se había ido contento, al menos su rechinido de llantas me lo había dejado ver.

Volví a tomar otro vaso de agua. Tosí fuerte al atragantarme. Kai empezó a reír.

—¡Basta! No es gracioso —deje caer el vaso con fuerza en el mueble.

—¿Estas mas tranquila? —cuestino—. Si las tomas como van, no tendrás sorpresas.

Mis ojos se expandieron. Halé la silla a un costado de donde él estaba sentando.

—¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

—Que si te cuidas, no tendrás sorpresas. Solo recuerda tomarlas como van.

Me guiño el ojo y sentí el calor correr desde mi garganta, hasta calentar todo mi rostro.

—N-o, n-o-o es lo que piensas.

—¡Hey! no te preocupes, eres adulta. Aunque, creo que debias decirle a tu novio que no debía irse.

—¿Mi novio? —me eché a reír.

—Bueno, entonces tu amigo con derechos.

—Oye, no estés saltando a conclusiones tú solo. ¿Damon solo es...?

Ni yo sabia que era. Escuché la risa de Kai de nuevo llenar la cocina.

—¡¿Espera?! ¿Has dicho Damon? —Lo mire algo confundida. Asentí con el rostro—. ¿Damon, tu amor épico? ¿Del que tanto me hablabas?

Recordé. Era cierto, yo había compartido toda mi desgracia romántica con Kai.

—Sí, ese mismo. Pero ya no es lo que piensas...

—Elena, volviste con él, eso me da gusto —dejo salir una risita nerviosa.

—No, Kai. Las cosas son complicadas, él es solo un amigo y apenas estamos tratando de restaurar esa parte.

—Créeme que pasar la noche con un supuesto amigo, no es reconstruir nada, es más bien destruirla —me sermoneo.

—Yo no pase la noche con él —me mordí las mejillas.

Era una maldita mentirosa. Pero no iba a decirle ese detalle a Kai. Además, yo misma pensaba dar por olvidada esa apasionante noche, madrugada y para terminar, hermosa mañana. Me golpeé mentalmente. Debía meter en mi mente que Damon tenía novia.

—¿Por qué no te creo?

—Creas o no, así fue. Damon tiene novia. El regreso hace seis meses y está saliendo con la hija del gobernador.

Kai amplio los ojos. Curvó una sonrisa.

—Vaya, va por los peces gordos. ¿Así que sólo es tu amigo, eh?

Me levanté nerviosa. Pasé mis manos en mi cabello. Tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible.

—Si. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿cuéntame cuándo llegaste?

Arrugó los ojos. No convencido, pero parecía que dejaría el tema, o al menos para eso estaba rezando.

—Llegué apenas ayer. Vine, pero no estabas.

—Voy a la Universidad y llegué muy tarde. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo te quedaras? —se levantó y se acercó a mí. Tomó mi mejilla, me quede helada. La acarició.

—Estudiaré aquí.

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Pero qué te hizo dejar tu adorado Texas?

Su otra mano tomo mi otra mejilla. Volvió acariciar, se acercó a mi rostro, su aliento tibio entrando en mis fosas.

—Tú

Un hoyo se me formo en lo bajo de mi vientre. ¿Yo? Oh, oh...

**Klaus**

Deje las bolsas de las compras encima de la mesa. Habíamos pasado al mercado para poder preparar algo en casa de mi novia. Cami, sacó dos cervezas del refrigerador. Sonrió entregándome una.

—Esa sesión me dejo hambrienta.

—Me imaginó. Por eso te cocinaré algo delicioso.

Empecé a sacar todo los ingredientes que había comprado para prepararle una rica comida a mi novia. Suspire y la imagen de Caroline se vino a mi mente. Ella era mi tormento, ella abarcaba casi la mitad de mis pensamientos, siempre quedaba perturbado cuando la veía. La amaba tanto. Pero ella no, o más bien, trataba de no amarme. Por mucho tiempo había tratado de comprenderla. Después de la muerte de su madre, y el rápido y repentino matrimonio de su padre, ella se había derrumbado aún más. Aunque nunca lo mostraba, con nadie, ni con Elena que era como su hermana. Amaba esa fortaleza en ella, pero también era su mayor defecto. Removí los pensamientos, no podía seguir, daría vuelta a mi página con Caroline. La dejaría ser. Quería estar con Tyler, pues que lo aprovechará.

Mire a Camille, ella era una buena chica. Amable, cariñosa, con un pasado algo difícil. Merecía darnos una oportunidad. No quería hacerla sufrir.

Ella me alcanzó la tabla de picar los vegetales. Se posiciono al lado mío, sonriendo.

—No puedo creer que de verdad vayas a cocinar.

—No se mucho, pero lo poco que se, lo compartiré contigo —saque las zanahorias y empecé a cortarlas. Camille se acercó a mí, tomó un pedazo y sensualmente se la colocó en la boca.

—¿Quieres? —con un tono seductor me tentó—. ¿No te gustaría probar primero el postre? —se acercó a mi rostro y movió el pedazo largo de zanahoria en mis labios. Curve una sonrisa.

Deje el cuchillo de lado. La tome de las caderas y la alcé. Bese su cuello mientras se retorcía entre mis brazos. Llegamos al sofá y la tumbé en este. Trepe en ella. Desesperada, quito la playera de mi torso, paso sus manos acariciándome. Tire de ella hacia arriba, para remover su blusa. La deje Solamente con el sostén. Baje mis labios a sus pechos y bese. Presionó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, atrayendome mas en ella. Roce mi erección en medio de sus piernas, soltó un gemido. Sus manos viajaron a la pretina de mi pantalón, trato de soltarlo. Me quería adentro.

Mi trasero empezó a vibrar, me detuve. Saque el celular y lo mire. Los ojos de Camille me veían con ansias, esperando que mandara al diablo el teléfono. Yo lo deseaba también, pero era mi maldición. Yo en verdad estaba maldito.

Le sonreí mientras me bajaba de ella, y buscaba mi playera.

—Lo siento, debo responder esto.

—¡¿Klaus?! —mierda, estaba enojada. Solo me llamaba así cuando estaba enfadada.

—Es importante. Es mi mamá, llegaba hoy, y de plano su vuelo se adelantó.

—Genial, entonces te acompaño —se levantó del sofá y colocó su blusa.

—¡No! —grité—, no es necesario, además no le he dicho que regresamos.

—¡Oh! Se molestara contigo. Se que no le agradó.

—No es cierto, si le agradas —arregle mi cabello. Me acerqué a ella, la bese. Ella respiro, dejando salir el aire algo desilusionada.

—Solo recuerda que me debes una comida.

—Y tú el postre.

Le guiñe el ojo. Salí de su departamento. Tomé el teléfono y lo volví a ver. Ya no estaba llamándome, pero sabia a donde tenía que ir.

Llegue a la puerta de metal. Cerré los ojos. No sabía si tocar o mejor ignorar e irme. Había dicho que no pasaría más esto. Lo había prometido tantas veces. Suspire, mi corazón resonaba en mis orejas, me temblaba el corazón, me faltaba voluntad, para mandarla al diablo. Era mi debilidad. Me di la vuelta, di un paso para irme y escuche el rechinido de la puerta abrirse. Me quedé en mi lugar, no volteé.

Mis ojos se abrieron el doble. Baje el rostro y sus manos estaban en mi pecho. Su abrazo calentó mi cuerpo. La escuche sollozar. ¿Estaba llorando?

Tomé sus manos, me voltee y ella dejó caer su frente en mi pecho. Se hundió en llanto. La abracé fuerte, su llanto creció. Sentí sus lágrimas empezar a mojar mi playera. Bese su cabeza, una y otra vez, dejando que descargara todo el dolor que se sentía alrededor de ella. Respire, llevándome el olor a jazmín que desprendía de su dorado cabello. Sus brazos presionaron más fuerte.

—Lo siento tanto —murmuró—. Debo alejarme de ti, es lo que debo hacer, pero...

—Me llamaste, aquí estoy. Por mas que trate, no puedo alejarme.

Sus lágrimas cesaron. Separó su rostro de mi cuerpo. Se pasó las manos por las mejillas, con fuerza y furia, dejando una mancha roja en su piel.

—No. Te llame porque no sabía a quien mas llamar. Sentía que me no iba a poder seguir, pero... Ya se que puedo.

—Caroline, no te entiendo —volvió a tomar compostura. Se acomodo el cabello.

—Créeme que es mejor que no lo hagas.

—_Sweetheart,_ sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Si algo te pasa, confía en mí, puedo ayudarte.

Empezó a reír. Como loca. En verdad quería ayudarla. Había dejado a Camille por venir corriendo a Caroline, a pesar de que sabía que ella no quería nada de mi. Había dejado a la chica que decía quererme, la que se veía que de verdad me quería, todo por ella. La rubia que estaba en mi corazón, la que ahora tenía una risa demente.

—¡Soy una idiota! —chillo—, pero tú, aún más —me apuñaló con la mirada—, detesto que seas así. ¡¿Por qué acudiste a mi llamado?! Se supone que tienes novia —sus hombros empezaron a temblar. Me acerque a ella. Trate de tomarla, pero me golpeo las manos, rechazandome—. No debías venir, no debías venir.

—Caroline, no te ves bien. Déjame ayudarte, te llevare a tu casa.

Me miró por un momento demasiado largo. Su respiración se hacía pesada con cada bocanada de aire.

—Quisiera vivir aquí —se volteo hacia la casa móvil en donde había estado.

Cuando éramos unos chicos. Damon, Caroline y yo, habíamos juntado dinero y comprado una casa móvil. La habíamos puesto en una de las propiedades de la familia de Damon, estaba alejada de la ciudad. Desolada y tranquila. Era nuestro pequeño escapé, nos encantaba venir aquí y quedarnos por horas. Haciendo campamentos y gozando de todo a nuestro alrededor, sin tantos lujos. Amábamos este sitio. Pero después de lo que había pasado entre Damon y Elena, nunca más volvimos juntos. Pero sabía que Caroline seguía viniendo sola. Tal vez para recordar buenos y felices momentos.

—Es un lugar hermoso —emití.

Ella volteó su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cargados de algo que nunca había visto en su mirada.

—Vete Nik, vete y nunca más vuelvas a acudir a mí —molesto me acerque a ella. La tomé de los hombros.

—¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! Yo te amo, Caroline.

—Cállate, no quiero saberlo. Nik, no vuelvas acudir a mi llamado, no importa que me este muriendo —su voz se quebró —. No lo vuelvas hacer. Después de hoy, debes de hacer de cuenta que jamás nuestras vidas se cruzaron. No quiero que te dañen —me confundio—, además, eres una gran debilidad, Nik.

—Caroline... —se acercó a mi rostro, beso con demasiada presión mis labios. Rodeé su cintura, la atraje a mi pecho. Me hundí en su boca, saboreando cada esquina de su dulzura. Separó su boca, pegó su frente a la mía.

—No quiero que mueras —puso sus manos en mi pecho me alejo—. Adiós, Klaus.

Me quedé helado. La observé alejarse, sus tacones hundiéndose en la tierra mientras se acercaba a su coche. Se subió a su auto y se perdió por el camino pedregoso.

Caí de rodillas, confundido. ¿Por qué sentía que esa en verdad había sido una despedida? El pecho me dolía. Su mirada tan vacía me había dejado seco. ¿Qué cosas envolvían a Caroline?

**Damon**

Deje caer las llaves en la mesa. Estaba molesto.

¡¿Ese maldito?! La había tocado tan confiado, como si la conociera mejor que yo.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí. Me volteé y puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡No quiero escucharte! —escupí.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no dije nada.

Me sorprendía su actitud

—Eso si que es raro. Tu tan calmado. Hay que celebrar.

—Damon, ya no quiero seguir peleando por estupideces.

—Oye, cuida tus palabras.

—Ya entendí que Elena no quiere nada de mi. Te ama, Damon.

No me confiaba nada de este bastardo.

—No te creo.

—No importa si me crees o no, yo sé lo que digo. Espero tu y Elena sean felices.

Se dio la vuelta, saliendo del salón. No confiaba nada en Stefan, tenía que tener cuidado. Aunque me daba gusto que no me armará ningún pancho. Suficiente tenía con ese maldito que estaba ahora mismo con Elena. Ese idiota también me daba mala espina.

Me pasé las manos por el cabello. Mis celos no me dejaban ver claro. Escuché el timbre sonar en toda la casa. Me acerqué para ver quien nos honraba con su visita.

Rebekah entró. Solo faltaba que un perro pasará y me orinara la pierna. Llegó al principio de la sala. Sus ojos estaban algo sorprendidos.

—¿Pensé que ya no te vería.?

Camino con gracia hasta mi. Llego y solo sentí el golpe fuerte en mi mejilla. Me pasé los dedos en esta.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —respondí.

—Di que solo te daré eso. No puedo creer que te perdieras en las piernas de esa zorra.

Me trague el aire. ¿Como ella se había dado cuenta?

—¿De qué hablas? —fingir inocencia e indignación eran buenos en estos casos.

—No soy estúpida Damon. Es más, tú y yo, hemos terminado.

Tosí de la impresión.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi dignidad es más valiosa que —me vio de pies a cabeza—, un hombre atractivo. Además, mírame, no es como que tenga que mendigar cariño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que terminamos?

—Podrías sonar menos feliz —se giró en su mismo eje—, no quiero ya nada contigo, Damon. Demasiado es que andes detrás de esa pelagatos, como para que de repente salga el chisme que me pusiste los cachos con ella. No quiero, ni merezco que un hombre como tu, me vea la cara.

—Rebekah, en verdad no se que decirte. No debió ser de esta forma, es más, creo que eres increíble. Pero en el corazón no se manda, y si, me gusta Elena, se que ya debes saber mi historia con ella. La quiero, aun la quiero demasiado. Quiero volver con ella.

—Entiendo. No quiero quedar como tu enemiga. Me agradas, lo que anduvimos de novios me pareció hermoso, nunca fuiste un desgraciado —suspiro y se mordió los labios—. Por eso, es que hay que terminar nuestra relación en buenos términos.

—Vaya, esto me sorprende un poco.

—Damon, solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. ¿Qué dices? —se acercó a mí y extendió sus finas manos. Dude un momento, pero si Rebekah quería ser mi amiga y había tomado esto tan calmadamente, quien era yo para llevarle la contraria. Le di mi mano, ella sonrió.

—Esta bien Rebekah, amigos.

Sentí un escalofrío por detrás de mi cuello, pero no le preste atención. La felicidad que sentía por dentro era mayor. Estaba libre, ahora podía reconquistar a Elena, al fin iba a poder estar con mi chica del hilo rojo.


	14. Capítulo 12

**Elena**

No dejaba de pasar mis manos una arriba de la otra. Y eso, desde la confesión de Kai.

¿Cómo podía ser posible moverse de un estado, solo por una chica?

Bueno, al menos él, no estaba huyendo.

La intranquilidad de mi cuerpo era más que evidente. ¿Le gustaba?

Era tan raro. Habíamos convivido por casi tres años y jamás lo había mencionado antes. Kai era lindo, amable y dulce, pero yo no sentía más que amistad por él.

Me levanté de un brinco al verla llegar. Corrí hacia ella. No me había contestado el teléfono en todo el fin de semana. Sabía que Caroline tenía una vida complicada. Su padre era un hombres algo misterioso y podía decir que hasta tenebroso.

La rodeé con mis brazos.

—Hola, extraña —retire mis manos de su cuello.

Ella sonrió, pero había tanta tristeza en su mirada.

—¡Hola! —soplo.

—Estuve preocupada por ti.

—Lo siento, no tenia cabeza para hablar con nadie.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si —movió la cabeza en un si y fingió una sonrisa.

Las personas que no la conocían ni lo hubieran notado, pero yo no, conocía a Caro muy bien. Ella casi no hablaba de su familia, lo poco que sabía era por mera casualidad. Su padre y madrastra eran dueños de joyerías. Vendían los diamantes más caros y hermosos que alguna vez había visto.

Sacudió el rostro y su semblante cambió totalmente. La tristeza se había esfumado. Tenía una magia para hacer como si nada le preocupara y una fuerza que envidiaba. Nunca en todo lo que la conocía, había podido siquiera una vez, lograr ese efecto.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

—Elena, mírame. Estoy bien. Ya, mejor dime ¿qué pasó con lo de Damon?

Le puse los ojos en blanco. La pregunta era ¿Qué no había pasado?

Me menee como chiquilla inocente.

—La verdad, me duele la cabeza el solo recordarlo.

—¡¿Dime que no cometiste una estupidez?!

—Creo que más que eso. Me embarre, todita.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dímelo? Con lujo de detalles.

Eso seria un poco vergonzoso.

—Bueno...

Se puso un dedo en los labios, en señal de que hiciera silencio. Alzó la barbilla para que viera por encima de mi hombro.

—Me cuentas después. Te veo adentro —se levantó ofuscada.

Me volteé y los ojos de Stefan me sonrieron. Caroline le paso a un lado, frunciendo las cejas en disgusto.

—Adiós —murmuré—. ¡Hola Stefan! —no sabía qué decirle, después de todo, lo había dejado de nuevo por irme con Damon.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y respiró con profundidad.

—Puedo ver porque nunca me hiciste caso —abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Eso había sido tan repentino.

—No se que decirte. Perdón por dejarte —baje la mirada.

—No te preocupes, se que siempre has querido a Damon, es solo que, como una vez te dije, no creo que él te merezca. Pero yo no seré el que se mete en sus vidas.

Se acercó a mí, sacó su mano izquierda del bolsillo, tomó una mecha de mi cabello y la tomó con sus dedos. Sonrió mientras la ponía detrás de mi oreja.

—Stefan...

—¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Lo mire a los ojos. Se veía tan triste.

—Claro, ¿que te hace pensar que no podemos serlo?

—Mi hermano es muy celoso. Además, te bese.

Corrió sus dedos por mi labio inferior. Me trague el aire.

—Yo...

No podía responderle con claridad.

—Está bien Elena. No te preocupes, está olvidado.

Sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

—Bien. ¿Entonces amigos?

Extendí mi mano para que la tomara. Me jalo hacia su pecho, casi topando con su rostro.

—Amigos —bajo a la altura de mi boca. Me hice un poco hacia atrás—, nos vemos por allí —se le escapó una sonrisa.

Me quedé desconcertada. Era como si de repente ya no tenía interés ninguno en mí. No que me importara. Stefan era un hombre atractivo, llamativo. Pero ni yo me explicaba que sentía por él, tal vez era más que una amistad, o atracción. Si, mera atracción.

Trate de enfocarme en mi día. Ademas tenia tantas cosas que hacer.

Me encamine hacia los casilleros. Trate de buscar a Caroline con la mirada, pero parecía haberse desvanecido. Tome mis libros y camine hacia mi clase. Al darle la vuelta al pasillo, alguien me tomó de un brazo y me arrastró a una de las aulas vacías. Aún no tenían clases en esta.

Me acorralo hacia la pared pegada a la puerta. Nadie podía vernos.

Forcé mi mirada a sus ojos. Azul intenso, como las olas que golpean al horizonte del océano.

—Buenos días, Damon —suspire. ladeé mi cabeza hacia un lado.

—Solo buenos días. Pensé que merecía mejor trato

—¿Porqué haría eso? —suspiré.

El azul de sus ojos destello.

—Quería verte —hizo pucheros.

—Creo que apenas me viste, y si mal no recuerdo, viste aún más de lo debido.

La emoción de su sonrisa me sonrojo.

—Fue una hermosa vista —murmuró, su mirada bajó a mis labios.

Las hormonas me traicionaron. Emociones insanas me llenaron el pecho.

—No caeré de nuevo, Damon.

Desvié la mirada hacia el frente. Sabía que si me veía, notaría la mentira saliendo de mis labios.

—Escúchame, Elena. Termine con Rebekah.

Una emoción grande empezó a correr a través de mi corazón. La electricidad de la emoción me llenó completa. Estaba escuchando bien ¿Había dejado a Rebekah?

—¡No te creo! —solté.

—Es cierto. No puedo estar sin ti —inclinó su cabeza.

Me estaba perdiendo. Empezó a trazar círculos ociosamente en mi mejilla.

—Dam... —sello mis labios con los suyos.

Me beso con ferocidad. No me había dejado ni terminar de pronunciar su nombre.

Paso sus manos por debajo de mis muslos y me levantó, sentándome en su cadera. Me aferre a su cuello. Estaba tan sedienta de él.

Mi cuerpo hormigueaba mientras me perdía en su boca. Separó sus labios de los míos. Demasiado pronto. Su sabor en mi lengua. Me miró a los ojos. Curvo esa hermosa sonrisa.

—Te lo dije, no puedo estar sin ti.

Mis ojos seguían en los de él. El sonido de que debíamos dirigirnos a nuestras clases, sonó en la bocina que estaba en una esquina de la pared. Damon me bajo de sus caderas. Toque suelo, aún jadeando por ese beso tan intenso.

—Creo que debemos hablar —tomó mi mano y depositó un beso.

—¿Nos vamos juntos a la salida? —la felicidad de su rostro, llenaba de alegría el mio.

—Bien.

Respondí. Salí de su presión. Lo mire una vez más y sonreí antes de salir al pasillo.

Sentía mi corazón tan presionado. Demasiado emocionado.

**Stefan**

Todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo habíamos planeado con Rebekah. No había duda, el amor pendejeaba a las personas. Los volvía títeres fáciles de manipular. Solo necesitaba tiempo, y todo caería en su lugar.

El coraje que tenia me lo tenia que tragar, tenía que soportar ver el rostro de ella tan feliz por saber que Damon la quería de vuelta en su vida. Pero será mía, Elena sería mía y de muchas maneras.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo vi y supe que ella estaba lista.

—Dime, ¿como vas?

_—__Bien, tengo todo listo. Solo necesitamos planear el día y la hora. Sabes que no podemos fallar, tenemos tan solo una oportunidad._

—Eso que no te preocupe. Primero debemos dejarlos que se sientan seguros, que sientan que están juntos y que nada los puede separar.

_—__Confió en ti._

—Tu solo ten listo todo.

Colgué la llamada.

Alce el rostro y sus ojos me apuñalaron.

—¿Qué demonios tramas?

—De cuando acá, yo debo de darle explicaciones a un idiota como tú —su mirada se enfureció, me tomó del cuello de la camisa.

Tome sus manos y las aventé fuera de mi.

—No se lo que tramas, pero nunca me has agradado.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Nik.

—No entiendo como Damon tiene un hermano tan odioso.

—Yo no entiendo cómo es que tiene amigos tan estúpidos. Amigos que los dejan para irse con otros.

Volví acercarse a mí con furia. Había tocado en sus fibras.

—¡Tú que sabes!

—Más que tú, querido amigo. ¿No me digas que no estás invitado a la fiesta de compromiso?

—¿No se que demonios hablas?

—De quien más, de la odiosa esa, Caroline —sus ojos se expandieron.

—¿Qué compromiso?

—Viejo, en verdad. Ya deja de rogarle a esa mujer. Se va a casar y tú ni siquiera lo sabias. No te preocupes, puedes ir con mi invitación.

—Eres un mentiroso.

—Como quieras. Compruébalo por ti mismo —le señale detrás de él—, adiós.

Les pase de largo. Lo único que me importaba en estos momentos, era separar a Elena y Damon de una vez por todas. De ellos ya me ocuparía después.

**Klaus**

No podía verla a los ojos. Me sentía traicionado, herido. Demasiados sentimientos asfixiándome.

—¿Así que te vas a casar? ¿Era eso?

—Sí.

Lo había dicho tan fríamente.

—¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Ni siquiera te iba a invitar a la boda.

Se mordió los labios.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me gustaría saber porqué lo harás? Tú y yo sabemos que no amas a Tyler.

—Escúchame Nik. Nuestro último encuentro, fue para despedirnos. Ahora solo somos amigos.

—Ni tú te crees esa mierda. No se que pasa, pero lo averiguare —me acerqué a ella, la tome del brazo y la junte a mi pecho. Su respiración se descontrolo—, ¿sabes por qué? Yo no me daré por vencido, las palabras que me dijiste, solo me hicieron ver, que lucharé hasta el último de mi aliento por ti. Eso Caroline, es lo que no conoces de mí. Yo jamás, jamás me doy por vencido.

Le plante un beso en los labios y dejé ir su brazo. Sus ojos, su rostro estaban blancos. Era como si no creyera lo que miraba enfrente de ella. Su quijada estaba tan abierta.

Trato de decirme algo, pero la ignoré. No hablaría con ella hasta que descubriera cuál era la razón por la que ella tenía que casarse con el idiota de Tyler. Aún si esto lastimaría a Camille, debía saber las razones de Caroline.

**Damon**

Le salí al paso. Sus ojos sonrieron al topar con mi pecho. Los corrió tentativamente hacia arriba. Recobro la compostura. Suspiro antes de hablar.

—Damon —vociferó.

—El mismo de ayer y siempre —ladeo el rostro y rió—. ¿Lista?

—Sí

Su cara estaba algo roja. Levantó sus manos y me dio el paso. No le puse atención y tome su mano. Trato de sobresaltarse, pero algo muy en el fondo la hacía sentir como antes. Sabía que ella aún resguardaba todo ese cariño y amor que alguna vez nos habíamos profanado.

Llegamos a su casa. Sus padres parecían en verdad no mostrar señales de vida, y eso era extremadamente extraño. Si en algo habíamos envidiado a Elena, era en su familia. Tenía unos padres que daban la vida por ella. Los de nosotros, no tanto. Podía dar fe de eso.

Saco la llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta de la entrada.

—¿Aún no llegan tus padres?

Termino de dar vuelta a la llave. Me negó.

—Siguen en su viaje. Me da gusto, como te comente antes, es bueno que se hayan tomado su tiempo.

—Es cierto. Aunque muero por saludar a tu madre.

Me vio de reojo.

—Bueno, no esperes una grata bienvenida.

—¿Entonces si me odian?

Entramos hasta su sala. Dejó caer el bolso que portaba con ella.

—No te odian. Pero tampoco eres su persona favorita.

—Espero eso cambie.

Le sonreí, ella no despegó su mirada de la mía. La sostuvo, con fuerza.

—¿Bien? ¿habla?

Esa era la Elena que conocía. La que no le daba miedo nada, la que hablaba directamente.

Camine hacia el sofá reclinable de su sala, me senté en este. Respire fuerte, los nervios me estaban traicionando. Me sentía tan nervioso.

—Termine con Rebekah —la vi a los ojos esperando su reacción.

—Si, eso lo dijiste antes.

Miro hacia la pared de enfrente mientras peinaba su cabello. Me quede con las palabras en el aire. No parecía que eso le diera emoción.

Maldición. Elena era dura.

—¿Solo me dirás eso?

—¿Esperabas que corriera a tus brazos?

Pase saliva. Mi corazón retumbaba. Baje el rostro viendo mis zapatos, en verdad no me había esperado una reacción de esa forma.

—¿Bueno...?

Solo sentí su peso aprisionarme entre el sofá y el suyo. Sus labios devorando los míos. Tardé en unirme al mismo sentimiento. Me había tomado por sorpresa.

Me besaba con hambre, con furia, con deseo.

La saboree con lentitud, con ganas de que no me soltara.

Separó sus labios para tomar aire, la vi sonreír. Sus labios hinchados de los besos, tan repentinos que nos habían envuelto.

Deslice mis manos hacia abajo, por su espalda, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, moví su escote y bese, lamí.

Su respiración, incontrolaba la mía. Volvió a enderezar su cuerpo, pero aun arriba de mi. Rodeo mi cuello con sus manos y volvió a tomar mis labios. Mordía y besaba.

—Eres un idiota —murmuró.

—El idiota más afortunado de todos —masculle.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabello y jale su rostro. Esta vez la bese yo. Con más fuerza y pasión de la debida. Gimió ante mi agresividad, pero no discutió, parecía que lo disfrutaba. Su cadera se impulsó un poco más hacia adelante. Haciendo a mis ganas crecer más y más.

Volví a bajar mis manos por su espalda, recorriendo su cintura y llegando a sus muslos. Acaricie, mientras entre suspiros y besos, nos comíamos el uno al otro.

—Me encantas, Damon —gimió.

Oh, y ella me volvía loco.

—Te amo —dije con voz apagada.

Ella paró y se mordió el labio. Parecía que cada vez que le decía que la amaba, la asustaba.

—Vamos por pausas, quieres —trago saliva.

No me gustaba eso, pero ella tenía razón, al menos tenía que darle esa oportunidad.

—Esta bien —solté, entre sus labios.

Volví a tomarla, entre besos.

Mi sangre estaba encendida, necesitaba más de ella. La Tome de la cintura y me levante con su cuerpo. Camine hasta el otro sofá, era más grande. Deje caer su cuerpo. Su risita picara sonó en mi cerebro. Subí en ella besando cada pedazo de su piel expuesta.

—¡Espera!

Grito. No quería parar, porque me hacía esto.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñí.

Le mordí los labios, mientras ella trataba de detenerme.

—¿Entonces en que nos deja esto?

Su pregunta me confundió.

—¿No entiendo?

—¿Qué somos?

Parecía que el preguntar eso le causaba más vergüenza, que el que la besara toda. Pero comprendí su pregunta.

—Es muy pronto, pero no me importa. ¿Elena Gilbert, le gustaría ser mi novia?

Frunció las cejas y movió los labios en duda. Se puso un dedo en el mentón.

—¿No lo sé, es que...?

Tenía que estar de broma. Empezó a reír al ver mi rostro de preocupación.

—Eres un pilla.

Empecé hacerle cosquillas. Que poco a poco se empezaron a volver caricias, siguiendo los besos. Profundos, lentos. Llenos de deseo. Había un calor en mi cuerpo, se hacía grande con cada beso que Elena me daba, con cada rozar de sus manos en mi piel. Estábamos a segundos de volver a ceder a la pasión desenfrenada.

Pero el maldito timbre sonó en todo su esplendor.

Elena me aparto de ella algo asustada.

—¿No espero a nadie?

Me dijo con la mirada perdida.

—¿Tal vez tus papás regresaron?

Se levantó del sofá, acomodando su blusa, la tenía hasta el cuello. Tomo una profunda respiración. Se pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior.

Camino hasta la puerta y abrió. Una corriente arrasadora de globos cubrió su cara.

Me levante alarmado del sofá. No podía ser tan descarado. ¿Acaso era Stefan?

No podía ver al idiota, traía tanta cursilería encima de su rostro.

—¡Sorpresa!

Chillo. Supe que no se trataba de Stefan.

Me recosté en la esquina de la pared, mientras Elena veía emocionada todos los globos, rosas y peluches cursis que traía el susodicho.

Bajo todas las idioteces. Sus ojos corrieron a mi rostro. Se quedó congelado.

—Kai, ¿no sabía que vendrías? —dijo Elena, tratando de mover hacia un lado el montón de globos en forma de corazones.

Era ese cabrón del otro día. Ahora no solo tenia de rival a Stefan. También a este idiota.


	15. Capítulo 13

**Caroline**

—¡¿Tenemos que invitar a esa señora tan irritante?!

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza al ver la cantidad de invitaciones que aún faltaba por revisar.

—Caroline, estamos hablando de mi tía. Las invitaciones ya están hechas, no podemos hacer nada.

—Podemos hacer de cuenta que mientras las repasábamos, se nos cayó de la mesa, y se perdió.

Tyler río.

—No podemos hacer eso.

—Lo sé aburrido, yo solo quería dar un poco de humor ante esta situación.

Tyler apretó la tarjeta entre sus manos. Bajo más el rostro.

—Créeme que yo también quisiera algo distinto —el silencio nos abrazo. Lo escuche tomar aire—, ¿lo invitaras? —le di una mala mirada.

—¡Estas de broma!, ¿cierto?

Parecía que no, la seriedad en su rostro me lo decía.

—¡Idiota!

Le solté. Tomé otra invitacion y pase mis ojos por los nombres.

—Caroline, aléjalo.

Alcé la mirada. Sus ojos estaban oscuros.

—¿No me digas que estas celoso?

—No es eso, solamente estoy ayudándote. Si lo amas, aléjalo.

Pegue la mesa con mi puño.

—¡¿Tú no sabes nada?!

Estaba molesta. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Tyler?

—Lo sabes, si él sigue acercándose más y más, saldrá muy mal. Lo sabes, conoces a nuestras familias.

—¿Crees qué no lo se? Se que clase de familia tengo, crecí rodeada de ese miedo que veo en tu mirada.

Abrió aún más los ojos.

—Entonces, si sabes de lo que son capaces, debes alejarlo. ¿Por qué crees que yo no lucho por ella? prefiero que se la quede él. Estará más segura.

Reí. Era tan irónico que las personas que amábamos, estaban juntas.

—Es como trabaja la ironía, ¿cierto? —deje salir el aire que me estaba apretando los pulmones—, las personas que son importantes para nosotros, están juntas.

—Demasiado irónico. Pero así es mejor, nunca hubiera podido ser. Ni tú con Nik, ni yo con Camille.

Las lágrimas querían traicionarme. Su rostro se vino a mi mente, sus palabras tan seguras, tan llenas de fuerza. Él diciéndome que lucharía por mí. Me lleve las manos al pecho. Aún si eso era hermoso, o como sacado de esos cuentos que Elena me leía cuando teníamos pijamadas. No podía ser. Porque precisamente lo amaba, era que lo alejaba.

Frote mis ojos antes que esas traicioneras se asomaron.

—Sigamos con nuestra farsa.

Tyler sonrió, volviendo a tomar otra invitación.

**Elena**

Estaba tan sorprendida. No podía evitarlo. Kai me había sorprendido. Mire a Damon y luego a Kai.

Estábamos sentados en la sala de mi casa, y en verdad sentía que el aire se me escaparía y me dejaría sin respirar. El ambiente era tan tenso, que se podía cortar.

—Así que... ¿eres Damon?

Kai rompió el hielo.

—Así es, ¿y tú eres?

Damon sonrió con los ojos.

—Mi nombre es Malekai, pero me puedes llamar Kai.

Damon frunció ambas cejas, en forma de burla.

—Tienes nombre de villano.

Kai río. No muy contento.

—Si, me lo dicen todo el tiempo.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

—¡¿Quieren algo de beber?!

Eso lo grité. Ambos giraron el rostro y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, asintiendo con su rostro. Esto parecía un anime de comedia, de esos que tanto veía. Baje la cabeza y me deslice a la cocina.

Me abanique el rostro y tome aire, lento y pausado. Estaba tan cerca de volver a estar con Damon y Kai nos había interrumpido.

Mire por una esquina del marco de la cocina hacia la entrada, el montón de globos aún estaban allí. Ladeé el rostro rendida. Tenía que dejarle en claro a Kai, lo que Damon era para mí.

Abrí el refrigerador y saque la limonada. Serví los vasos. Me prepare mentalmente.

Llegue hacia ellos, los dos estaban evitándose con la mirada. Ambos alzaron el rostro al verme. Volvieron a reír. Quería reír en carcajadas. En verdad me sentía la chica de los animes.

—Te ayudo

Damon se acercó y me tomo la charola de las manos. Le sonreí, él me guiño un ojo. Casi se me va el balance. Damon era demasiado guapo, debía de estar prohibido ser tan atractivo. Kai se aclaró la garganta. Los dos volteamos a verlo. Sus ojos estaban negros. Me había olvidado de él.

Damon le alcanzó la limonada.

—Gracias —dijo, mientras se la llevaba a los labios para beberla.

Damon se sentó en el otro lado del sofá, aun lado de Kai, pero muy alejado. Quede enfrente de ellos.

—Kai, gracias por los globos. Es un detalle muy lindo.

Damon rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, teníamos tantos años sin vernos, que quise darte algo lindo.

—Están muy lindos.

Baje el rostro. Sentía sudor corriendo por mi espalda.

—Damon —bufó Kai. Él alzó su azulesca mirada—. ¿Vas a la misma Universidad que Elena?

—¡Sí!

Se limitó a contestar.

—¿Entonces son amigos?

Damon giro los ojos en toda la sala. Se inclinó hacia enfrente, parecía que no podía contestar a eso.

—Somos novios, Kai —respondí con una sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos enormemente. Voltee la cabeza a mirar a Damon, y por igual, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Levanté mis hombros.

—¿N-o-vios?

Le costó decir eso.

—Sí, somos novios.

Ahora había contestado Damon, con una luz en el rostro. Estaba feliz, y me encantaba ver ese lado de él.

—Que bien. Pues, felicidades.

—Gracias.

Kai se levantó, arreglando los pliegues de su pantalón.

—Elena, me retiro. Aún debo instalarme, como sabes, me mude para acá.

—Si deseas podemos echarte una mano.

Damon se levantó, prestandole su ayuda fingida.

—No, no es necesario—camino hasta la puerta. Lo seguí para despedirlo—. Adiós, y perdón si te cause algún momento incomodo.

—Para nada. Es más, siento que debí ser menos sincera.

—Esta bien que lo seas, eso siempre me ha gustado de ti. Aún así, cuídate, te veré luego.

—Claro. Adiós.

Cerré la puerta. Me puse una mano en el pecho. Era lo mejor, tenía que dejarle en claro, que en efecto, yo no podía amar a otra persona que no fuera Damon.

Camine con una sonrisa de tantos sentimientos. Me encontré con su mirada, tierna, llena de cariño. Corrí y me tumbe en sus brazos. Lo tome del cuello y lo atraje a mis labios.

Lo bese como si estuviera sedienta, como si mi vida dependiera de la boca de Damon.

Separó sus labios, muy pronto. Quería quedarme prendida de su boca por siempre.

—Te quiero —murmuró.

—Yo también —mordí y bese su labio inferior.

—¿Qué te parece si tenemos una pijamada? —lo mire algo sorprendida.

—¿Como?

—Solíamos tenerlas con Caroline y Nik, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero eso ya tiene muchísimo tiempo.

—Lo sé, y también sé que ellos no están en buen plan. Pero quiero tener una noche agradable contigo. Ordenemos una pizza y veamos una película. Vera la que desees, incluso una que desborde melcocha.

Me solté en una carcajada.

—Parece que no me conoce bien, joven Salvatore —piqué su nariz, mientras me columpiaba con sus brazos.

—¿Ah no?

—No. He cambiado el romance, por terror —frunció ambas cejas.

—Sabes que eres la chica ideal, cierto.

—Lo se.

Volví a colgarme de su cuello, y me perdí entre su boca. Estaba tan feliz, quería que Damon estuviera a mi lado. Me sentía tan plena. Estaba conmigo, y parecía que nada podía separarnos.

**Nik**

La sesión de fotos había durado mucho más de lo esperado. Tome otra bebida de la máquina dispensadora. Volví a la sala de espera. Estaba tan aburrido, no podía creer que llevara horas en este sitio y todo, por esperar a Camille.

Tomé mi teléfono y observe la hora.

¿Cuantas horas más?

Moví mi pie. Estaba desesperado, pero no era la espera de Camille, era lo que le había dicho a Caroline. Estaba tan molesto, que solo se lo había soltado, sin pensar en mi novia.

Camille era una buena mujer. No merecía lo que yo le hacía.

Escuche los tacones de alguien en el mármol. Alce la mirada, su sonrisa me conforto.

—¿Aburrido?

—No en realidad.

En verdad tenía un don para mentirle.

—Terminé, así que podemos irnos.

—Mi madre me habló hace un rato, quiere que pase por la casa, según me tiene una sorpresa.

—¿Crees qué sea buena idea? Se que no le agrado mucho.

—Tonterías. Le agradas.

Ella rodó los ojos en señal de que no me creía.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi antiguo hogar. Hacía unos meses me había mudado. Además, mi herencia me permitía pagar mis cuentas. Pero quería conseguir un empleo. Tenía decidido que después que terminara con la carrera que había elegido, empezaría a buscar empleo.

Estaba estudiando, arte. Amaba pintar, hasta ahora, no había vendido ningún cuadro, pero era porque nadie, aparte de Caroline, había visto alguna vez mis obras. Incluso ni a Damon se lo había permitido.

Sacudí el rostro para no pensar en ella.

Llegamos a casa. Ayude a Camille a salir del auto. Los demás podían llamarme anticuado, pero mi madre me había enseñado a ser un caballero, siempre me había dicho que el ser un buen hombre, no pasaba de moda.

Se arregló el cabello, los pliegues del vestido blanco de encaje que la hacía lucir bella. Respiro con profundidad.

Tomé su mano, para poder calmar un poco sus nervios.

Toque la puerta. Escuche los pasos acelerados de alguien. La puerta se abrió de sopetón y tenía unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Apretándome con gran intensidad.

—¡Hermano! Cuanto te he extrañado.

Me beso una y otra vez las mejillas.

—¿Davina? —murmure.

Aún no me creí que mi hermanita, estuviera enfrente de mi.

—¿Cuando llegaste?

—Ayer. Tenía tantas ganas de verte.

—A mi también me da gusto. ¿Pensé que te quedarías en Alemania a vivir?

—¿ Y perderme todo lo bueno de aquí? Ni loca.

Vio por encima de mi hombro. Frunció ambas cejas.

—Hola, Davina.

—Camille.

Fue lo único que dijo. No entendía cuál era la riña de mi familia en contra de Camille, siempre estaban echándole mala vibra.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—Adentro. Hablo con papá hace unas horas, parece que se dividirán el negocio.

—Qué novedad.

La ironía salió con esas palabras. Mis padres después de estar juntos por muchos años, se estaban divorciando.

—Pasa. Apenas nos sentamos a comer.

—Bien, muero de hambre.

Vio por arriba de mi hombro.

—Tú también, no te quedes allí parada.

Camille tomo una respiración y sonrió.

—Gracias.

Mi madre estaba en la mesa, cuando nos vio entrar alzó sus bellos ojos verdes. Me miró con ternura. Estaba triste, siempre que discutía con mi padre, la dejaba muy mal.

Me acerque a ella, le di un beso en la frente.

—Niky. ¿Qué bueno que vinieras a ver a tu madre?

—No me llames así, menos enfrente de mi novia.

Tome la mano de Camille y la jale para que se sentara junto a mi. Mi madre la observo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Volvieron? —preguntó con sequedad.

—Sí —fue lo único que le conteste, mientras tomaba de mi copa de agua.

—Solo pasamos por una mala racha.

Mi madre suspiro y se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Pensé que andabas con el dueño de la empresa en donde trabajas? bueno, al menos esos eran los rumores, y lo que mi hijo me dijo.

Literalmente escupí el agua. Escuche a Davina empezar a reír.

—¡Mamá!

—¡¿Qué?! Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

—No fue así. Yo malinterprete las cosas.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Juraba que a veces mi madre se portaba como una niña, pero amaba más que nada a esa mujer. Ella siempre nos había sacado adelante. Mi padre muy pocas veces estaba, así que ella había sido el pilar de todo. Trabaja duro en la compañía, todo por nosotros.

—Siento que haya malinterpretado las cosas. Pero quiero a su hijo, demasiado como para no soportar estar lejos de él.

Meneo el rostro no convencida.

—Esta bien. Si mi hijo quiso volver contigo, algo bueno tendrás.

Volví a tirar el agua.

—¡Ya basta! Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea mi vida personal.

—Si, ya hablemos de otra cosa —se metió Davina a callar el incómodo ambiente—. Oye Nik, tu amiga Caroline ¿se va a casar?

El pecho me dolió.

—Es lo que escuche —chilló mi madre.

—Parece que sí.

Conteste. Metiéndome la comida a la boca, y tratando de cerrar esa parte de mi, esa parte que dolía cuando escuchaba su nombre.

—Qué bien por Caroline. Me imagino que sera una boda hermosa —Camille sonaba algo molesta. No sabía si por mi, o por Tyler.

—Su padre es tenebroso. Recuerdas Nik, cuando íbamos a su casa y ese señor estaba allí. Me causaba escalofríos su mirada. Es tenebroso, y da la sensación que si hablas, te degollara con un cuchillo lentamente.

—Me he topado con él. Dicen que es un genio en los negocios, pero también un desgraciado.

—Esto será nuestro tema de conversación. Que lindo —bufé aburrido.

Si algo les gustaba a las mujeres de mi familia, era el chisme social.

—Bien, entonces tengo algo mejor. Nik, quiero ver a Damon.

Los ojos de Davina brillaron. Mi hermanita y su pequeño enamoramiento hacia mi amigo. Maldito Damon, las mujeres le llovían.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Como que para qué? Solo quiero verlo. Tiene años que no lo veo, recuerdo cuando me regalaba dulces. Además, siempre me lleve bien con él.

—Claro, porque siempre te vio como una pequeña mocosita.

—Cállate. Ya no soy eso.

Sus mejillas literalmente eran dos tomates.

—¡Augh! Ahórrate tus pensamientos.

—Deja de colarte en mi mente. ¿Dime cuando iras a verlo?

—Lo veo todo los días en la U, créeme que estoy aburrido.

—En verdad quiero saludarlo. Recuerdo que se pasaba mucho con Elena, por cierto. ¿Como esta ella?

—Bien.

—Que hombre tan seco eres, Nik. Solo me das respuestas cortantes.

Camille y mi madre se habían inmutado.

Después de comer. Camille se fue, tenía cosas que hacer. Yo había decidido quedarme, no quería dejar sola a mi madre después de verla mal. La conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que me necesitaba.

Toque en su puerta.

—Pasa.

Estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Entre hasta donde estaba. Tome el asiento enfrente de ella. Tome sus manos entre las mías.

—Él no se merece esas lágrimas —eleve mi mano a su mejilla y las limpie.

—Lo sé —volvió a mojarlas—, solo que no puedo evitarlo. Su nueva mujer está embarazada.

Abrí los ojos en grande. Apreté los puños. En verdad era un maldito, había dejado a mi madre por una joven que estaba de mi edad, y aparte, estaba embarazada.

—¿Y? No necesitas llorar por esa basura. Nunca estuvo para ti, ¿porqué te duele tanto?

—No lo se. ¿Mi ego tal vez? —Mi madre era tan bipolar, pero era hermosa. No entendía a mi padre, mi madre tenía la belleza de una actriz de hollywood. Me acerque a ella y la abrace. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Me separe y lo tome. El nombre en la pantalla me dejo frió. Mi madre me tomó de la barbilla, salte porque el movimiento había sido tan repentino—. ¿Es ella? —pregunto. Asentí con nostalgia—. Mi Niki, no importa cuanto trates, jamás vas a sacarla de allí —toco mi pecho, donde estaba mi corazón—, eres mi hijo después de todo.

Apreté los dientes.

—Es una maldición —conteste. Me sonrió.

—Una muy jodida.

Me levante. Le di otro beso en la frente y salí hacia mi habitación. El teléfono había dejado de sonar. Pero solo bastaba ver el nombre en ese aparato, para saber a donde tenía que ir.

Y de nuevo, el ratón corrió detrás de la serpiente.

**Stefan**

Observe una vez más el papel entre mis manos. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se me pintara en los labios, todo estaba listo. Bueno, al menos parte de mi plan.

Escuche pasos en la puerta, me voltee en la silla. Llego a mi, y corrió sus manos por mi pecho, se sentó en mis piernas. Bajo su rostro, me beso. Le correspondí. La mujer era hermosa, no había duda de eso. Pero ella, Rebekah y las otras, no me saciaban, solo eran juguetes. La que de verdad deseaba como loco, era ella, Elena. Faltaba tan poco para tenerla, y seria solo mía.

Separó sus labios agitada. Me reí. Tome su cabeza y jalé su cabello con brusquedad.

—En verdad eres una puta.

Rió coqueta.

—Como vas con mi pedido —bese sus pechos. Gimió con suavidad.

—Todo va bien, tu padre ni siquiera lo sospecha.

Isobel era tan estúpida. Pero eso, era un punto grande a mi favor.

—Bien, todo está listo. Solo falta que cumplas a la perfección tu trabajo —recorrí mis manos por sus muslos. Se arqueó de placer—, solo debes usar ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo, para nuestros planes.

—Sabes que haría todo por ti —murmuró entre gemidos.

Seguí acariciando su piel con mi lengua.

—Así me gusta, mi puta favorita.

La tome de las caderas. Con brusquedad, la desnude. Le daría su recompensa por ser tan buena idiota. Además, todo estaba saliendo tal lo planeado. Al final, todo sería manejado por mi, y Elena, sería mía, pero lo mejor, vería a Damon besando mis pies.

Los días empezaron a pasar. Los chicos se graduaron y parecía que todo iba a la perfección. Elena y Damon, tenían un noviazgo que iba viento en popa. Klaus, trataba de acercarse a Caroline, más no había conseguido mucho en esos pasados meses, aparte ella, se preparaba para su boda con Tyler. Stefan, planeaba algo que afectaría la vida de todos.

Otra nueva etapa en sus vidas les esperaba. Una etapa, que los enredaría hasta casi asfixiarlos...

**Nota de autora: ¡Hola! bellos y sexy's lectores. Se preguntaran porque esta repentina nota, o este repentino capítulo. Bueno, es que... Ya no la seguiré T.T... Hahaha, no es cierto, solo bromeo *Vamos, respiren hondo, así, así,* Ok, ya no jugare de esa forma. No, ya, enserio, poniendo mi cara más seria**

**-_- jejeje**

**Le di un adelanto a la trama, porque no soy tan buena escribiendo sobre Universidades y la flojera de lidiar con cosas menos adultas, me quita inspiración (mujer de que hablas, si Damon y Elena no quitan sus manos de encima) ¡Fuchi! ¡Fuchi! ¡Aléjate buena conciencia! Bueno, al menos en esta. Desde el principio, tenía planeado abarcar un tema más adulto en esta trama, solo que no podía aventarla así nada más. Por eso le di el toque Universitario, además, que debíamos saber un poco de ellos. No es que haya pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero sí el necesario, para empezar la etapa que tengo planeada. Verán que les gustara, además, en el siguiente, explicare cuánto tiempo ha pasado. No se preocupen si quedaron cosas al aire, ¿así como donde estaban los papás de Elena? todo lo aclarare. Aparte, si pensaban que Stefan era una rata, creo que los que lo aman, llegaran a odiarlo *Yo lo quiero, no me malinterpreten. Pero me encanta más malo, que bueno* 3:)**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer, y espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo. Y aquí dejo estas preguntas...**

**\- ¿Se casará Caroline? ¿Qué hará Klaus para luchar por ella? ¿Elena y Damon seguirán sumergidos en su burbuja? ¿Stefan qué tendrá planeado? T.T**


	16. Capítulo 14

**Elena**

El día estaba haciéndose extremadamente largo. Volví a tomar la libreta y repase una vez más. Mis prácticas iban tan lentas, pero si no era así, jamás tendría mi propio lugar. Tenía suerte que mi madre era amiga de un psicólogo, solo por eso estaba aquí.

—¡Elena! —escuche mi nombre. Volteé a ver a Alisson. La secretaria.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Necesitas llevar esto a la oficina del . La señora Harrison viene a su cita.

Me agarre la cabeza, no la señora Harrison. Esa mujer estaba mas loca que una cabra.

—Pobre el Doctor —dije, sintiendo pena por él.

—Es su trabajo —murmuró, algo enfadada.

Me dirigí hacia su oficina y puse la caja de pañuelos con olor a lavanda, cerca del sofá. Esa mujer tenía problemas, era compulsiva, mandona y tenía serios problemas de autoestima. Este trabajo era difícil, pero igual interesante.

El Dr. William me saludo al entrar por la puerta.

—Elena, buenos días.

—Buenos días —respondí.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Mire al doctor algo apenada. Estaba segura que había bajado el volumen. Él sonrió

—Esta bien, puedes tomar la llamada.

—Gracias. Perdón por eso tan repentino.

Salí de la oficina a zancadas. Tomé el teléfono y observe el nombre y de repente recordé. Ella iba a matarme, como lo había olvidado. Claro, era porque lo que hacía era una locura.

Conteste, pero no hable. Tenía temor.

_—__¡Elena!_

Mierda, lo sabía, estaba enojadisima.

—Hola...

_—__¡¿Como que hola?! ¡¿A qué horas piensas llegar?!_

—Caro, lo siento. Voy hacia allá, mándame la dirección.

_—__Demonios, Elena. Se supone que mi dama de honor es la primera que debe presentarse._

—Lo se, y lo siento. Me entretuve, hay mucho que hacer aquí.

_—__Media hora, Gilbert, antes de que vaya yo misma y te traiga arrastras._

Eso daba miedo.

—Bien. Voy para allá.

Colgué la llamada. Le pedí permiso al Dr. William de salir. Le había dicho que era muy importante. Él era comprensivo.

Me acerque a mi reciente compra. Mi padre me había vendido su viejo auto. No era lujoso, ni mucho menos nuevo, pero cumplía con lo importante, transportarme de un lugar a otro.

Llegué a la boutique pasada la media hora. Caroline me mataría. Además, traía el uniforme que usaba. El Dr. William era algo delicado, y como apenas empezaba, me hacía usar el atuendo como de una enfermera. Pantalones de tela y una camisola floja, con estampados que variaban. La verdad, no sabía ni porqué lo hacía. No era que me diera vergüenza, pero el lugar era tan exclusivo, que la puerta mismas era una belleza.

Entre bajando el rostro. Estaba más asustada que avergonzada, temía que Caroline me estrangulara. Una joven rubia se acerco a mi. Su juiciosa mirada viajó de abajo, hacia arriba. Levantó una ceja algo asqueada, aclaró su garganta y habló.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Caroline Forbes —dije.

Sus ojos cambiaron. Su expresión igual.

—Por aquí —amablemente, me dirigió hacia una sala privada.

Era enorme, elegante y olía tan bien. Mis ojos se expandieron como platos. Tanto lujo para probarte ropa. Los ricos eran tan exagerados. Algunas mujeres ya estaban en la sala. Bebían champaña y platicaban muy amenas. Todas estaban tan bien cambiadas, que me sentía tan fuera de sitio. Caroline apareció de entre la multitud de tipas.

—Elena —corrió hacia mi.

—Lo siento, de verdad —puse mi carita de cachorrito triste.

—No te preocupes, ademas, llegaste a tiempo.

Me señaló un vestido de novia. Era su vestido y era precioso. Tenia diamantes incrustados por encima del corsé, la tela, se veía tan delicada y fina.

—¿Es tu vestido?

Ella asintió, no muy feliz.

—Es ese. Creo que mi madrastra exagero.

—Estas loca, es hermoso.

Mi quijada seguía abierta, el vestido era extremadamente hermoso.

—Si, como sea. Vamos, debes probarte el tuyo —trato de jalar mi mano para llevarme a donde estaban las otras mujeres, pero la sostuve de la muñeca.

—Espera —tomé aire—, si no te das cuenta, me siento como la mosca en la leche.

Ella me vio algo confundida. Caroline nunca comprendía que en realidad, yo no pertenecía a su mundo, estaba tan acostumbrada a tratarme sin prejuicios, que olvidaba que no todo el mundo era como ella.

—¿De qué hablas? Eso que tiene que ver. Ese montón de viejas son amigas de mi madrastra. La únicas damas que me dejó escoger, fueron tú, y Bonnie.

Busque a Bonnie con la mirada. La vi refundida en una esquina. Se veía tan hermosa con su vestido rosa pálido. Al menos, ella no andaba en mis fachas.

—No tuve ni tiempo de ir a cambiarme —vocifere.

—Eso no importa, tú hasta con un maldito costal de papas te verías hermosa. Vamos a que te pruebes el vestido, además, incluso así Elena resaltas de entre ese montón de mujeres operadas.

Reí ante su humor y su forma de subir mi animo.

¿Aún no entendía por qué demonios Caroline se estaba casando con Tyler? Claramente sabía que ella amaba a Nik. Pero sus secretos de familia jamás me los decía, era como tabú, o más bien era como si fueran a condenarme si me decía algo.

Caminamos hasta los vestidores. Los ojos de la madrastra de Caroline se enchinaron al verme llegar. Se levantó de donde estaba, arregló los pliegues de su vestido.

—Elena, qué gusto verte.

Me inspecciono disimuladamente.

—Qué tal.

Otra voz se unió a nosotras, y de verdad tenía mucho que no la escuchaba.

—¿Pero si es Elena Gilbert? —escuche sus tacones resonar en el mármol.

—La misma —sonreí.

—Mucho tiempo a pasado. ¿Como has estado?

—Bien.

Me resumí a contestar. Ella nunca me había agradado. Era la prima de Caroline, Freya. Era odiosa, caprichosa y le encantaba Damon y Nik por igual. Era una perra.

—¿Veo que eres enfermera?

—Psicóloga —contestó Caroline.

—¿Qué raro? No luces como una.

—Apenas empiezo —volví a contestar, secamente.

—Bien, pues suerte.

Fingió. Sabía que nunca le había agradado.

—Ven, Elena —Caroline le rodó los ojos y me tomo de la muñeca de nuevo.

Nos acercamos a Bonnie, ella se tiro a mi cuello y me abrazo.

—¿Como estas? Tenía mucho que no te veía, desde tu graduación.

—Lo sé, he estado tan ocupada. Quien diría que mi tiempo se complicaría después de graduarme.

—Bueno, yo al menos no tengo tiempo para eso. Ni siquiera se donde empezare.

—Seguro tu papá te compra consultorio y todo, o Tyler.

Bonnie hablo, pero Caroline se quedó fría.

—Este...¿Donde esta el vestido?

Trate de disipar el ambiente. Bonnie al igual estaba molesta por la falta de confianza y repentino cambio de Caroline.

—Está en el vestidor, tiene ratos que lo prepare. Bonnie, te sentarías un momento con las amigas cotorras y odiosas de Sharon.

Sharon era el nombre de la madrastra de Caroline.

—Claro.

—Gracias. Se que no son insoportables, pero necesito a todas juntas para las pruebas.

—Esta bien —repetimos ambas.

Nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban las demás. La primera en probarse el vestido, fue Freya. Salió altanera y con pose de modelo. Se meneo enfrente del espejo.

—Es hermoso, Caroline. Tuviste buen gusto, creo que si me veo así de bien, te robare el brillo ese día.

Caroline rió por lo bajo.

—Por mi no hay problema, si quieres también puedes casarte con Tyler—quise echarme a reír, pero me quede callada—, ¡ah y Freya, los vestidos los escogió Sharon!

Sharon sonrió a todas. Después de Freya le siguieron las otras, de último quedamos Bonnie y yo.

Entre en el vestidor y me acomode el vestido, me quedaba un poco ajustado de la cintura. Malditas salidas con Damon, me estaban poniendo gorda. Todo el bendito tiempo, quería estar alimentándome, según él, necesitaba las calorías, para poder quemarlas juntos. Las mejillas se me pusieron calientes el pensar en la una y mil maneras en que las quemabamos. Respire y me pegue en el rostro.

Salí tomando la punta del vestido. Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron de par en par.

—Definitivamente la clase no se hace, con ella se nace —murmuró, mientras alzaba las cejas viendo a las demás. Ellas me veían algo juiciosas-. Elena, tu si me robaras el brillo —levante ambas cejas. Le negué con el rostro.

Me acerqué al espejo, contemplé mi reflejo, el vestido era hermoso, era eso, por eso se me veía tan bien. Caroline se acercó a mi, me tomo de los hombros. Me miró directo a los ojos—. Aunque eso sí, ni una empanada más —me dedicó una sonrisa tenebrosa.

Gire los ojos perturbada. Las demás se murmuraban entre ellas. Freya me veía por el borde de su copa, sus ojos algo molestos. Regrese al vestidor y me volví a poner mi ropa. Ahora era el turno de Bonnie. Cuando salió, todas nos quedamos de boca abierta. Bonnie era modelo, era lógico que todo le lucia.

—Te ves hermosa, Bonnie —dije, mientras nos dedicábamos sonrisas.

—Me alegro de tener dos hermosuras de damas —dijo Caroline, prendiendo la ira de las demás. Pero no reclamaron nada. Los ojos de Sharon brillaron.

—Tus amigas son muy hermosas, Carito —el rostro de mi mejor amiga, llegó a un nuevo nivel de rojo.

—Basta, Sharon. No me vuelvas a llamar así —giro en su lugar y tomo unas pequeñas revistas. Empezó a repartirlas a las demás—, bien, allí está el programa. Pueden irse.

Juntó sus manos y las vio con desdén. Sharon se levantó algo desconcertada.

—¿Aún no te pruebas el vestido?

Caroline dejó salir una risita irónica.

—No me voy a probar el vestido con ustedes. Es mi boda, yo decido quien me ve y quién no en estos momentos, y de todas formas, el día de la boda me verán todas. Así que allí está la puerta, que pasen buen día, señoritas —lo ultimo lo dijo dudando un poco.

Las "damas" empezaron a salir con coraje, y diciendo algunos disparates de molestia. Sharon se acercó a nosotras para despedirse, Freya también se acercó.

—No se te quita lo divina, cierto primita.

—Es lo que me identifica, querida primita.

—Estaré afuera. Tú padre claramente me dijo que no despegara un ojo de ti.

—Iré al baño, ¿también quieres limpiarme el culo? —me quise reír, pero me detuve. Podía meter en problemas a Caroline.

—Te esperamos afuera.

Las dos se marcharon dando pasos fuertes. Al momento de cerrarse la puerta, nos echamos a reír.

—Caro, eres de lo peor —Bonnie se sostenía el estómago.

—Eres mi ídola —le dije. Poniendo mi brazo encima de su hombro.

—Odio a todas esas tipas —giro su rostro y vio el vestido. Dio un suspiro pesado. Nos quedamos calladas con Bonnie—. Odio ese vestido —era un locura, el vestido era precioso. Pero comprendía por lo que pasaba mi amiga, aunque no supiera bien qué pasaba.

—Estamos contigo, Car —la abrace fuerte.

—Siempre contigo —Bonnie se unió al abrazo.

Ella suspiró algo cansada.

—No voy a probármelo. Me lo he puesto varias veces —las dos la vimos confundidas—. Desde que anuncié mi boda y el vestido estuvo listo, vengo a veces a ponérmelo y verme por mucho tiempo en ese espejo.

Señaló el espejo que estaba en una esquina.

—Caro...—espeté, pero ella me puso un dedo en los labios.

—No te preocupes, estoy mentalizada para esto. Créeme que es lo mejor.

No entendía nada. Ella me abrazo y se puso al borde de mi oreja. Murmuró algo y me quede con el corazón en la boca. Solo asentí con el rostro.

**Damon**

Llegue a la dirección que me había dado Elena. Me había dicho que podía recogerla en este sitio. Era una boutique de vestidos de novia. De seguro era para la boda de la _blondie._

Estacione mi auto enfrente del lugar. Me baje y arregle mi traje. Entre en la boutique y la busqué con la mirada, pero no la veía. Sentí el toque en mi espalda, me voltee lentamente. Ella sonrió, su sonrisa fue grande, su mirada me recorrió el rostro.

—¿Damon?

Frunció las cejas y se lamió el labio inferior. Ella se me hacia conocida, pero no recordaba de donde. Pero su rostro se me hacia familiar. Además, ella parecía conocerme, por la forma en como me había llamado.

—Sí...¿y tú?

Ladeo el rostro y se cubrió el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Soy Freya, recuerdas. Solíamos platicar hace mucho tiempo.

—Claro, Freya. ¿Eres la prima de Caroline? —aclare mi voz—. ¿Qué gusto volver a verte?

Su mirada volvió a mis ojos. Se pasó la lengua en los labios, mojandolos.

—Es tan increíble que te vuelva a ver.

Se llevó las manos al cabello. Empezó a peinarlo.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Supe que estuviste viviendo en España.

Dio un paso, cortando nuestra distancia.

—Sí, me fui a estudiar.

—Qué bien que regresaras.

—No podía estar sin el lugar donde crecí.

—Me pasa lo mismo —rió coqueta. Se movió un poco mas cerca, bajo sus ojos a mi pecho y pasó las manos por mi corbata, con suavidad. Me quedé helado—. Tenías una pelusa —me enseñó el pequeño pedacito de hilo.

—Gracias —respondí algo incómodo. Su mirada me hacía sentir algo disconforme.

—¿Trabajas aquí cerca?

—Algo.

—Lo digo por el traje.

—¡Oh, si! Bueno, termine mis estudios en la universidad hace poco, pero sabes cómo es esto. Mi padre quiere que trabaje a su lado, según él para agrandar los negocios.

—¿Y tú hermano, aún está aquí?

—Si, él sigue aquí.

No quise tomar mas el tema de Stefan, por alguna extraña razón, nos empezábamos a llevar bien. Era raro, pero no estaba para discutir con él.

—Si tienes tiempo, podemos comer juntos. Así podemos ponernos al día.

La invitación se me hizo repentina. Igual, aunque fuera una vieja amiga, no tenía tiempo.

—Creo que...

—¡Damon!

Volteé mi rostro hacia la voz. Elena, Caroline y Bonnie estaban detrás de mí. Las salude con una sonrisa, ellas hicieron lo mismo. Me acerque a Elena y le di un beso ligero en los labios.

—Hola hermosa —me dedico una dulce sonrisa—. Hola chicas.

—Hola, odioso —Caroline me rodó los ojos.

No era que nos odiáramos, todo lo contrario, nos llevábamos muy bien. Razón por la que Nik estaba algo molesto conmigo.

—Cuanto tiempo —respondió Bonnie.

No era muy amigo de ella, de saludos formales no pasábamos.

—Veo que encontraste a Freya —dijo Caroline, sus palabras llevaban algo de ironía.

—Sí. Nos estábamos poniendo al corriente —le guiñe el ojo a Freya. Bajo el rostro algo apenada. Volvió a subir la mirada y la puso en Elena.

—¿Ustedes siguen juntos? —pregunto algo incrédula.

—Es una larga historia —rió Elena. Se veía tan linda riendo de esa manera—. Te la contaré en otro momento. Pero si, aún estamos juntos.

—Qué envidia —se limitó a decir.

—¿Nos vamos? —le pregunté a Elena.

—Traje mi auto. No puedo dejarlo aquí.

—Esta bien. Llamare a Aaron para que se encargue del mio. Me voy contigo.

Sus ojos sonrieron junto con sus bellos labios. La tome de las mejillas y la bese.

—¡Ay basta! No coman pan enfrente de los pobres —grito molesta Caroline. Todos nos reímos, excepto Freya—. Por cierto, Damon. Elena se veía hermosa con el vestido.

—No es para tanto. Además, al final la atención se la llevó Bonnie.

—Me gusta como se ve ahora. Con ese estampado de perritos —Elena frunció las cejas y me dio un empujón en el hombro.

—Qué gracioso.

Nos despedimos una vez más y nos dirigimos hacia el auto de Elena.

—¿En verdad quieres irte en mi auto?

Le fruncí ambas cejas.

—¿Cuantas veces me preguntaras? Ya me he subido a tu auto antes.

—Lo digo, porque el joven Salvatore está estrenando.

Señalo a donde estaba mi auto. Le saque la lengua.

—No me veas a mí. Fue regalo de Stefan.

Ella abrió los ojos al igual que yo lo había hecho cuando él había llegado con la cajita de regalo, en donde venían las llaves de mi nuevo Cadillac CTS. Dijo que era por mi nuevo puesto en la empresa de nuestro padre. Dude mucho en tomarle el regalo, pero su actitud de verdad había cambiado, no me armaba mas bronca, no me buscaba problemas de ningún tipo. Era más, hasta tenía una novia.

—Te dije que Stefan era un buen hermano —nos subimos a su auto. Le fingí una sonrisa. Aún si estaba muy tranquilo, no me fiaba mucho de sus intenciones. Empezaba a creer que la culpa de lo que había hecho años atrás, le estaba pasando factura. Por qué nadie me quitaba de la mente, que él había puesto las drogas en mi organismo—. Hello...

—Aquí sigo.

—Te veías perdido —le dio vuelta a la llave y el auto no prendió. Suspiro cansada—. Juro que lo primero que comprare con mi sueldo, será un auto. Me gustan los nissans.

—Te lo puedo comprar —solté. Pero sabía que había hecho mal. Me asesino con la mirada.

—No necesito que un hombre me compre lo que yo deseo. Para eso tengo esto —señaló su cabeza—, y esto —abrió ambas manos—. Trabajaré duro para tener lo que necesite. Tu solamente dedícate a darme amor, y claro, todo lo que viene en ese paquete.

Miro entre mi entrepierna. Me reí.

—Sabes que te amo —me guiño un ojo.

—Lo sé —me respondió tratando de que el auto prendiera. Prendió al tercer llavaso.

—Pido no morir —ella rió por mi mala broma.

Al llegar a su casa. Me quedé parado en la entrada. Su madre aún no estaba muy contenta conmigo.

Ella me observó por encima de sus pestañas, me jaló de la mano para que entrara.

—Ya llegue —grito en el pasillo.

Su madre salió de la cocina con una sonrisa, la cual borró al verme. Levanté mi mano en saludo algo apenado.

—Buenas tardes —dije mirándola directo a los ojos.

—Damon, pasa —el padre de Elena salió a nuestro encuentro.

Era un hombre muy amable y se veía que tenía un gran corazón. La madre también era así, pero entendía que estuviera así conmigo.

—Hola papi —Elena se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola hermosa. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Cansado. Por cierto madre —vio a su madre—, hoy era la prueba del vestido para la boda de Caroline, se me había olvidado. Tuve que correr del trabajo hacia la boutique.

—Te lo recordé esta mañana, eres muy despistada —la regaño—. ¿Damon? —me pare recto al escuchar mi nombre—. ¿Tú también vienes del trabajo? —pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

—Si, fui a recoger a Elena, pero ella terminó trayéndome —no deje se hacer contacto visual.

Movió el rostro hacia el otro lado. Se tocó las mejillas y se abanico con las manos.

—Muchacho no me mires así. Tus ojos son malditos —suspiro.

El padre de Elena y ella comenzaron a reír.

—Ven mami, te ayudo a terminar de preparar la comida, y de paso te tomas un vaso de agua bien fría —Elena tomó a su madre de los hombros y ambas caminaron hacia la cocina.

—Pasa. ¿Cuéntame como vas con tu nuevo empleo? ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos.

—Bien. Mi padre por raro que parezca por fin ha asentado cabeza. Después de casarse con su nueva esposa, se ha tranquilizado, incluso ya no viaja demasiado.

—Eso es bueno. Recuerdo que de chico, buscabas mucho de nosotros, ya que tu padre nunca estaba.

—Siempre el hogar de ustedes es muy acogedor.

—Tratamos que sea así. No nos gusto dejar a Elena sola tanto tiempo, dudamos mucho en hacer el viaje al que fuimos. Pero ella nos insistió tanto que no quisimos hacerla sentir culpable. Además, aprendimos a querernos más con Miranda.

—Quiero algo así con Elena. No digo ahora, pero cuando me case con ella, quiero tener una relación como la de ustedes.

El bajo el rostro y sonrió.

—Solo te pido que la cuides mucho. De todo y de todos. Tú ambiente suele a ser demasiado peligroso.

Me quede descifrando sus palabras. Elena y su madre entraron con bebidas. Pero mi mente se perdió por un momento. Cuidarla de mi ambiente, claro que lo haría, la cuidaría de todos y de todo. Aunque no entendía a qué se refería.

**Klaus**

Tomó otro cuadro y lo colocó en la pared. Me lleve la mano a la barbilla. Le negué.

—Nik, es la tercera vez que me haces moverlo. Decídete ya, quieres.

—Camille, allí no queda bien.

—Eres tan frustrante.

Volvió a tomar el cuadro y lo regresó a donde minutos atrás había estado.

—Allí —le dije sonriendo.

—Pillo. Allí estaba desde un principio.

Corrí hacia ella y la tome entre brazos, la cargue. Ella chilló asustada. Me rodeo el cuello con sus manos mientras yo buscaba su boca. La bese con lentitud. Deje caer sus pies en la alfombra. Lentamente impulse su blusa hacia arriba, ella rió entre mi boca y dejo que se la removiera. La lleve entre besos hacia el sofá, la empuje con fuerza, su cuerpo rebotó. Empezó a reír mas fuerte. La tome de las muñecas y las alce por arriba de su cabeza, ella mordía sus labios, esperando mi siguiente movimiento. Trepe sus piernas, deje ir sus manos, las cuales corrieron con rapidez por el borde de la pretina de mi pantalón. Lo desató, puso sus labios por lo bajo de mi ombligo, saco la lengua y lamió, empezó a caminar por mi piel subiendo mi playera. Gruñí en placer. Removí mi playera sin dejarla terminar, baje sus shorts y la tome con fuerza. Quería sentirme perdido por un momento, quería olvidar y aunque era el peor ser humano sobre la tierra, con Camille, olvidaba que me encontraba en un grueso y profundo abismo.

Los dos caímos rendidos en la alfombra de nuestra sala. Estábamos viviendo juntos, hacía dos meses que habíamos decidido vivir juntos, tratar de llevar una vida normal, sin pensar en Caroline. Faltaba tan poco para la boda, y entre más de se acercaban los días, más imbécil e inútil me sentía.

No la había vuelto a ver, no desde esa noche que me había hablado. La última noche que nos habíamos vuelto a ver.

_Flashback._

_Llegue al trailer. Su auto estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos, se veía que no quería que supieran que estaba aquí. Baje de mi auto, las luces dentro de este se encendieron. Corrí hacia la puerta, al momento que la abrí, sus labios aprisionaron los míos. Me beso con tanta fuerza, tanta pasión, que mi labio inferior empezó a sangrar. Se aferraba a mi cuello con tanta intensidad, era como si deseara que jamás la soltara._

_La tome de la cintura y me uní a su ritmo de besarme. La deseaba, la quería, la amaba. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba, pero no podía tener, y todo porque había algo que no nos dejaba estar juntos._

_La tome de las caderas y alce su peso. Ella enredo sus piernas en mi cadera, y entre besos, la lleve hacia la pequeña habitación. No soltando sus labios, la coloque en la punta de la cama. Ella separó su rostro del mío, dejándome con los labios en el aire. La escuché soltar una risita, la cual era melodía para mis oídos. Se levantó, pegando su pecho con el mio, me tomo de la barbilla y me halo hacia sus labios, los recorrió hasta mi oreja, con la voz entre quebrada, suspiro a la altura de mi oreja._

_—__Nik —murmuró, las sílabas de mi nombre se arrastraban haciéndome sentir emocionado, con tan solo escuchar esas tres letras._

_—__Caroline —contesté imitando su acción. Me vio a los ojos, sonrió. _

_Ella brillaba, no teníamos luz en la habitación, pero la luna alumbraba el lugar._

_—__Quiero que esta noche me hagas el amor —sus palabras fueron lentas. Abrí los ojos algo sorprendido ante su petición. Era cierto que la amaba, pero desde que estábamos juntos, ella jamás me había pedido tal cosa. Nuestros encuentros siempre eran tan, carnales. Sabía que nos amábamos, pero el sexo fogoso, alocado, siempre terminaba por nublar ese sentimiento._

_Tome su mano, la eleve a mi boca y la bese. Asentí con el rostro. Me acerque a sus labios, los rose con los míos._

_—__Caroline Forbes, esta noche, te haré el amor._

_Su mirada era un mar de emociones. Curvo los labios hacia un lado y rió._

_Lentamente, empecé a recorrer la piel de sus brazos con la yema de mis dedos. Cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar. Llegue hasta su cuello, puse mi mano detrás de su cabeza y lentamente le saboree la boca. Con mi otra mano, eleve su blusa, removiéndola con cuidado, degustando cada movimiento. Quería desnudarla lentamente, para que sintiera mis manos en cada acción. Baje las manos por los lados de su cintura, llegue al borde de su falda, la baje con paciencia. Bajando mi cuerpo mismo con la prenda. Ella solo se dedicaba a respirar. Bese sus piernas, una y otra vez. Con presión, corrí mis manos hacia arriba. Ella abrió los ojos, y llevo su mano a la punta de mi playera, la alzo, yo le ayude a removerla. Sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo. Pasó la punta de sus yemas sobre mi pecho, delineando mis músculos, acercó sus labios, beso. Cerré los ojos, echando mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Sus dedos estaban en la pretina de mi pantalón. Fue bajándolo con todo y ropa interior. Ella era más rápida que yo. Tome la parte de atrás de su sostén y lo solté. Sus senos, perfectos, hermosos, quedaron expuestos. El frió los erizo. Con la punta de mis dientes, los mordí. Ella gimió, aferrándose a mis brazos. La empuje en la cama. Su respiración salió descontrolada. Tome una de sus piernas y la coloque a la altura de mi mejilla, bese lentamente, llegando hasta sus bragas. Con suavidad fui removiéndolas._

_Los dos estábamos en desnudez. Trepe en el colchón, besando su ombligo. Haciendo un camino hasta su boca, me posicione en medio de ella. Sus ojos me veían expectantes. Elevo su mano a mi rostro, lo acarició con ternura. Nunca antes había visto tan calmada a Caroline, nunca antes había visto esa mirada._

_—__Te amo, Nik —me jalo del cuello y me enterró en su boca. El pecho empezó a dolerme. Aunque esas palabras siempre las había esperado, sentía que no era el momento. Era como si ella estuviera despidiéndose de mi._

_—__Yo a ti, Love —me deje arrastrar por sus besos._

_Lentamente, disfrutando del olor de su piel. La tome, gimió al sentirme dentro. Arqueo el cuerpo, gimiendo mi nombre. Seguí besando, moviéndome, lento, con delicadeza, sintiendo el momento de nuestra entrega. Muchas veces había estado con Caroline, pero nunca habíamos estado en un momento tan íntimo, admirándonos, disfrutando de cada movimiento._

_Mis caderas siguieron la danza de placer. Sus jadeos, prendían mi cabeza. Sentí sus uñas incrustarse en mis brazos y su orgasmo envolverme en una niebla caliente. Su melodiosa venida, inundo mi ser. Me deje explotar dentro de ella. Al compás de nuestras respiraciones, me baje acostándome a su lado. Ella se pego a mi pecho. Su aliento aún salió descontrolado._

_—__¿Esta bien?_

_—__¿Qué cosa?_

_—__No usamos protección._

_Río con dulzura._

_—__No te preocupes, estoy tomando pastillas —tome las hebras de su cabello y las peine._

_—__Sabes que no te dejaré ir, ¿cierto?_

_—__No tienes opción, Niky._

_—__Por un carajo, si la tengo._

_Ella se impulsó hacia arriba. Puso un dedo en mis labios, en señal de que hiciera silencio._

_—__Shhh...Por favor, sólo déjame disfrutar de este momento._

_Sus ojos brillaban. Me di por vencido, asentí con el rostro. La tome de las mejillas y la halé hacia mis labios._

_—__Bien._

_Entrecerró los ojos y volvió acomodarse en mi pecho. Solo el sonido de la noche inundaba el cuarto. Acariciando su cabello me quede dormido._

_Fin del Flashback_

El sonido de mi celular, me sacó de trance. Camille me miraba algo preocupada.

—Nik, contesta. Es la segunda vez que te hablan.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la primera. Estaba tan entrado en el recuerdo, de la rubia que me había abandonada. Ya que cuando había despertado de ese momento tan hermoso, ella ya no estaba.

—Perdón —fue lo único que pude responderle. Tome el celular. Era Damon, sin pensarlo conteste.

_—__Nik —_no había podido ni saludarlo. Pero la voz de Damon se escuchaba extraña.

—¿Qué pasa Damon. Te escuchas alterado?

_—__¡Es-e-s mi padre!_

En verdad no se escuchaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa con tu padre?

_—__Nik, é-l, él, está muerto. Mi padre acaba de fallecer._

No pude procesar las últimas palabras. Solo me levante, y me cambie como rayo. Mi amigo me necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.


End file.
